


From Under A Cabbage Leaf

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Chicago future!fics [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Event Planner Kurt, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Stay-At-Home Parent Dave
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel di Spaces In Your Togetherness. Dave e Kurt decidono di iniziare un nuovo capitolo del loro rapporto: diventare genitori.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di TheFirstMrsHummel; da leggere dopo STBR; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Under A Cabbage Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153593) by TheFirstMrsHummel. 



> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di TFMH, che è possibile trovare su FF.net. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su EFP e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3.  
> Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di TFMH di tradurre la sua storia.

Per quanto l’area di Chicago potesse essere fredda d’inverno, durante l’estate poteva diventare abbastanza calda da competere persino con le parti più meridionali del Paese. Era in giorni come questi, col sole che brillava intenso e le temperature che salivano fino a toccare i trenta gradi, che tutto quello che si aveva voglia di fare era tuffarsi in una piscina piena di acqua fresca e trasparente. E da sotto il suo ombrellone, avvolto in una larga camicia con le maniche corte, un paio di bermuda e abbastanza crema protettiva da soddisfare le necessità di un asilo intero, Kurt Hummel guardò suo marito fare esattamente quello. Sospirò con un pizzico di gelosia. Non poteva incolpare nessuno per aver ereditato la pelle irlandese più-bianca-del-bianco di sua madre e che più di quindici minuti sotto il sole (anche con la crema solare _Neutrogena_ _100+_ generosamente applicata sul corpo) lo scottavano senza scampo. Quando la caldana si faceva insopportabile, si poteva avventurare nell’acqua ogni mezzora, più o meno, e sciacquarsi nella parte poco profonda della piscina, ma oltre a quello, nulla. Dave gli aveva detto numerose volte che non era necessario andare al _Forest Park Aquatic Center_ insieme, anzi: potevano non andarci affatto. La prima volta che ci erano andati, Kurt aveva gettato la prudenza al vento e sguazzato nell’acqua con lui per più di un’ora. Il risultato era stato una scottatura così dolorosa che gli era sembrato di essere stato immerso nella benzina ed essersi appiccato fuoco. Non erano stati in grado di fare sesso per più di una settimana: Dave aveva tentato di fargli un pompino per distrarlo dal dolore, un paio di giorni dopo, ma nel suo entusiasmo aveva accidentalmente sfiorato una delle sue braccia, dando inizio a una serie di urla – della varietà non troppo divertente.

Nonostante la sua impossibilità a trascorrere molto tempo in acqua, gli piaceva davvero frequentare la piscina della città. Era esattamente come si dovrebbe passare l’estate: riposarsi vicino a una grande vasca, ascoltare le grida deliziate dei bambini che scendevano dai bassi scivoli ad acqua e sentire l’odore degli hot dog e delle patatine fritte proveniente dal chiosco. E godersi lo spettacolo dato da figaccioni a petto nudo, come il magnifico esemplare con cui era sposato da quattro meravigliosi anni. Osservò Dave tuffarsi sott’acqua e riemergere – le goccioline si aggrappavano alla peluria setosa che copriva il suo petto e l’addome muscoloso. Sapeva di non essere l’unico a guardare; ogni volta che venivano lì, vedeva come le donne e non pochi uomini occhieggiavano con apprezzamento il suo fisico. La cosa non lo infastidiva affatto: potevano guardare per tutto il tempo che volevano, perché era Kurt quello che poi andava a casa con lui e che aveva il privilegio di leccare ogni singolo centimetro di quella pelle, con giusto un velo di cloro che ancora la copriva…

“Non hai caldo con tutti quei vestiti, signore?”

Si voltò di scatto, trovandosi davanti una bambina bionda di circa cinque o sei anni, con indosso un costume a _pois_ e con in mano un ghiacciolo gocciolante. Le sorrise, guardandosi attorno in cerca di un possibile genitore nei dintorni, senza trovare nessuno. Non che la piccola gli stesse dando fastidio: al contrario, i bambini gli piacevano molto e andava abbastanza d’accordo con loro. Centinaia di piccole damigelle e di paggetti, per non parlare dei suoi meravigliosi nipotini, gli avevano fatto conoscere il meglio e il peggio dei cuccioli d’uomo. Nella maggior parte dei casi, li trovava completamente adorabili e gli piaceva la loro mancanza d’inibizioni. Lui tuttavia era un uomo adulto ed era altamente consapevole di quanto le persone potessero insospettirsi vedendolo mostrare troppo interesse verso una bambina che non conosceva. Rispose alla sua domanda. “Un po’, ma sono necessari,” affermò. Alla vista della sua espressione confusa, elaborò: “Mi scotto molto facilmente.”

“Una volta mi sono scottata anch’io,” ribatté lei. “La mamma mi ha fatto fare un bagno nell’aceto e puzzava da matti.”

Ridacchiò. “Ci scommetto. E a proposito di tua madre, dov’è?”

“Ti stai facendo nuovi amici, amore?” udì la voce profonda di Dave. Quest’ultimo era in piedi, poco distante da lui, che si asciugava in modo spiccio con l’asciugamano, facendo cadere gocce d’acqua sul cemento. Sorrise rivolto alla bimba, la quale sembrava un po’ intimidita dalla sua stazza. “Ciao, piccoletta,” disse con tono gentile. “Io mi chiamo Dave. Piacere di conoscerti.”

La diffidenza di lei svanì in un istante. “Io sono Katie,” lo informò vivacemente, quindi si rivolse a Kurt. “Tu come ti chiami?”

“Kurt,” disse. “È un piacere anche per me. Allora, sei qui con i tuoi genitori?”

“La mamma doveva cambiare Aaron,” spiegò lei. “Mi ha detto di aspettarla fuori dal bagno, ma mi stavo annoiando.”

Lui stava per suggerire di tornare insieme verso i servizi, quando una voce acuta e spaventata chiamò: “Katie! Oh mio Dio, mi hai spaventata a morte. Ti avevo detto di aspettare, poi sono uscita e tu non c’eri più!” Una donna dai corti capelli biondi, ovviamente la madre della bimba, si era avvicinata e stava lì in piedi, tremando visibilmente e reggendo con un braccio un bebè. Assottigliò gli occhi guardando i due uomini e Kurt si affrettò a rivolgersi a lei con il sorriso e l’atteggiamento spontaneo che calmavano sempre ogni sposa nervosa.

“Kurt Hummel,” si presentò velocemente. “E lui è Dave Karofsky. Stavamo giusto per venire a cercarla, in effetti.” Lasciò ricadere la mano sul ginocchio e la luce del sole fece risplendere il metallo della sua fede. Vide la donna guardare l’anello e spostare lo sguardo su quello identico all’anulare del suo compagno. Chiuse gli occhi, con l’aria di qualcuno che stesse chiedendo a una qualsiasi divinità disponibile di darle pazienza, ma quando li aprì, lui vi vide un certo divertimento.

“Io sono Laura,” affermò, spostando il piccolo sul fianco. “Mi scuso se Katie vi ha disturbato; si distrae molto facilmente ed io probabilmente sono un’idiota per aver cercato di portare da sola due bambini con meno di sei anni in piscina. Ma fa così caldo e il nostro condizionatore funziona a malapena…” spiegò.

“Non ci ha disturbati affatto,” sostenne Dave, sedendosi sulla sdraio vicino a lui. “Sono un insegnante, quindi ci sono abituato. Volevamo solo assicurarci che ritornasse alla sua famiglia.”

“Grazie per esservene preoccupati,” disse lei. “Katie, saluta questi signori gentili, dobbiamo andare a casa. Papà arriverà presto e sai quanto sarà triste se non sarai lì ad abbracciarlo. Aspetta quel momento tutto il giorno!”

“È già quasi ora?” chiese sua figlia, con gli occhi spalancati e un enorme sorriso in volto. “È passato tanto tempo da quando siamo arrivati qui.”

L’altra si fece scappare una risatina. “Il tempo vola, piccola.” Posando lo sguardo su di loro, sorrise a mo’ di scusa. “Grazie di nuovo. Giuro che di solito non sono così disorganizzata; si potrebbe pensare che il lavoro raddoppi, con due figli, ma per qualche motivo sembra molto di più.”

Kurt fece spallucce. “Come ha detto Dave, non è stato alcun disturbo.” A quel punto guardò la bambina e mosse le dita a mo’ di saluto. “Ciao, Katie. Fai la brava e rimani dove ti dice la tua mamma, la prossima volta.” Gli adulti scoppiarono a ridere vedendola fissarlo con espressione seria, seguita da un veloce saluto militare. La famigliola si allontanò e Dave portò le gambe sulla sdraio.

“Che carina,” osservò in modo disinvolto.

“Molto,” rispose lui, guardando i tre avanzare tra i bagnanti, diretti verso l’uscita. “Scommetto che non dà un attimo di tregua alla sua mamma, però.”

“È una specialità dei bambini o così mi hanno detto,” affermò l’altro. Si chiese se Kurt si rendesse conto di che espressione dolce e malinconica avesse in viso al momento. “Ehi, dolcezza?”

“Sì?” mormorò lui con aria assente.

“Credo di aver bisogno di un altro po’ di crema. Vuoi pensare tu alla mia schiena?”

Kurt si voltò, vedendo Dave che ghignava malizioso e faceva ondeggiare il flacone di crema solare tra le dita. Ebbe immediatamente tutta la sua attenzione. “Penso che potrei essere convinto,” ribatté scherzosamente. L’altro si voltò, sdraiandosi prono sulla sdraio e dandogli accesso alla schiena ampia e abbronzata. Lui spremette la lozione su una mano, sfregandola con l’altra prima di posarle sulla sua pelle. Cominciò a massaggiarlo per far assorbire la crema, prendendosi il suo tempo e assicurandosi di non dimenticare neanche un punto. Gli piaceva sentire la pelle calda e soda di suo marito sotto le dita e il modo in cui i suoi muscoli si rilassavano e si tendevano sotto le sue carezze decise. Dave emise un piccolo suono deliziato, evidentemente apprezzando quanto lui la sensazione tattile. Quando tutta la protezione fu assorbita, Kurt si sporse in avanti e gli schioccò discretamente un breve bacio sulla nuca, dando anche una veloce leccatina. “Fatto.”

Quello si girò verso di lui, gli occhi ardenti di desiderio. “Continua a comportarti così e mi si presenterà un problemino che sarà difficile nascondere in questo costume,” mormorò.

“Dave, Dave,” fece lui, con tanto di dito ammonitore. “Ci sono delle famiglie, qui. _Bambini_. Comportati come si deve.” Sapeva bene che il suo tono stesse solo aumentando l’eccitazione dell’altro.

“Penso che mi farò un altro tuffo in acqua,” mormorò Dave. “Perché non vieni anche tu per solo un minuto e non ti rinfreschi un’ultima volta? Poi ci possiamo fermare a cenare sulla via del ritorno. Sai, quando andremo a _casa_. Dove non ci sono sguardi innocenti da traumatizzare a vita, una volta che avrò iniziato a scoparti così forte da farti sbattere i denti.”

Kurt si alzò, sbottonando e togliendosi la camicia, gettandola sulla sedia. Guardò gli occhi nocciola assimilare la vista del suo torace tonico e liscio. “Direi che ci sto,” disse con tono noncurante, facendo però trasparire la propria reazione alle sue parole. “L’ultimo è un uovo marcio?” chiese velocemente, prima di correre verso la piscina. Ridendo, suo marito lo rincorse.

 

Un’ora dopo si stavano buttando sulla loro cena all’ _Hemingway’s Bistro_ , uno dei loro ristoranti preferiti vicino a Oak Park. Avevano deciso di condividere una dozzina di ostriche di Blue Point come inizio, seguite da una bistecca al pepe per Dave e una trota alle mandorle per Kurt, oltre a una bottiglia di _Les Cornets Pouilly-Fumé_ del 2005 per aiutarli a mandare giù il tutto. Ora che la giornata stava volgendo al termine e il caldo stava diminuendo, avevano deciso di cenare nel patio esterno del bistrot. Parlarono animatamente di molte cose: gli eventi di cui si sarebbe occupata _Sheer Elegance_ quel fine settimana, i progetti di Dave di apportare delle migliorie al loro giardino, visto che era in vacanza, e qualche idea di tornare a Lima per un weekend lungo ad agosto. Una volta che ebbero finito di consumare il pasto e che si stavano godendo il caffè versato da una caffettiera a stantuffo 1, però, Dave decise di affrontare un argomento più serio, che aveva in mente da qualche tempo. Era stato riportato alla sua attenzione più immediata dall’incidente con Katie alla piscina. “Kurt?” cominciò.

“Sì?”

“Ti amo. Amo la vita che abbiamo insieme. A volte penso che non possa diventare più perfetta,” affermò. “Ma a volte, penso che forse potremmo riuscirci.”

Lui aggrottò la fronte. “C’è qualcosa che non va? Ho fatto…”

“No, niente del genere,” si affrettò a chiarire. “Non c’è nulla che non vada, lo giuro. Ho solo pensato, di recente, che stiamo insieme da quasi sei anni. E quest’anno ne compiremo entrambi trentacinque. Penso… penso che forse sia tempo di iniziare una famiglia.”

Dapprima non era sicuro di quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione. Era da anni che di tanto in tanto capitava loro di parlare di avere uno o più bambini, un giorno, sebbene non avessero affrontato la questione seriamente. Una cosa era ipotizzare di avere una famiglia e tutt’altra parlarne concretamente come qualcosa che avrebbero potuto effettivamente attuare nel prossimo futuro. Tutte le sue preoccupazioni però vennero messe da parte alla vista dell’enorme sorriso che sbocciò sul viso di Kurt. “Davvero?” chiese, con più di un pizzico di eccitazione a tingergli la voce.

“Sì, davvero.” Allungò la mano sul tavolo per afferrare una delle sue. “So che non sarà facile. Essendo due uomini, sarà molto più complicato che non decidere di provare ad avere un figlio aumentando drasticamente la dose settimanale di sesso. Ma voglio farlo, Kurt. A qualsiasi costo. Voglio crescere un bambino con te. Voglio essere il _padre_ di qualcuno con te.”

Gli occhi di Kurt si velarono di lacrime. “Credo che sia una delle cose più romantiche che tu mi abbia mai detto.”

“Di certo batte alla grande ‘Mettiamo una pagnotta nel forno, amore?’” rispose lui. Scoppiarono a ridere mentre il cameriere passava accanto al loro tavolo e vi posava discretamente sopra il conto. “Non dobbiamo discutere i dettagli stanotte,” proseguì. “Anzi, preferirei non farlo. Vorrei invece portarti a casa e fare numerose cosette con te che sarebbero molto più difficili da realizzare con un bimbo sotto il tetto. Se per te va bene.”

Gli occhi di Kurt si accesero di desiderio. “Mi va più che bene,” ribatté. “Portami a casa e fai di me quello che vuoi, tesoro. In ogni modo che ti venga in mente.” Estrasse la carta di credito e l’infilò nella cartellina del conto, quindi l’agitò freneticamente in aria per attirare l’attenzione dello staff.

 

Dovettero entrambi sopportare una mezza erezione per tutto il breve viaggio di ritorno. Dave aveva appena parcheggiato la macchina nel vialetto della loro villetta di mattoni, quando l’altro si strappò di dosso la cintura di sicurezza, si sporse sopra al cambio e cominciò a baciargli e leccargli il collo. Lui armeggiò a sua volta con la cintura, togliendosela, quindi si voltò e incontrò le sue labbra. Le loro lingue cominciarono a intrecciarsi, mentre Kurt allungava una mano verso il cavallo dei suoi bermuda, afferrando in modo deciso la lunghezza rigida che celavano. Dave gemette dal piacere senza interrompere il contatto, quindi Kurt ripeté l’azione. “Dio,” fece quest’ultimo, senza fiato. “Entriamo e togliamoci questa roba.”

Riuscirono a entrare nella casa a un piano senza commettere atti osceni in luogo pubblico e, non appena furono dentro, i vestiti cominciarono a volare da tutte le parti, abbandonati dove atterravano. Del tutto nudi e intenti a palpeggiarsi per tutto il tempo che ci misero ad arrivare lì, varcarono con passo incerto la soglia della camera. Kurt si lasciò cadere sul letto e lui lo seguì, posizionandoglisi sopra e facendogli sentire tutto il suo peso e la sua forza. Sfregarono le erezioni l’una contro l’altra, gemendo con più o meno intensità al modo delizioso in cui scivolavano sulla loro pelle. Tutto d’un tratto, Dave si allontanò, scostando gentilmente le mani candide quando queste cercarono di riportarlo nella posizione precedente. “Dave,” si lamentò Kurt, “che diavolo stai facendo? Ritorna qui!”

“Tra un attimo, fatina,” rispose lui. Si alzò e si avvicinò al comò di Kurt, aprendo il primo cassetto ed estraendone due sciarpe. “Sei un po’ troppo entusiasta. Stai rendendo _me_ un po’ troppo entusiasta. Così finirà tutto in un batter d’occhio e non penso che a noi due vada bene. Se non riesci a controllarti,” affermò con finta severità, “dovrò legarti. _Di nuovo_.”

Kurt iniziò lentamente a portare le mani verso la testata. Inarcò la schiena e gli lanciò uno sguardo seducente. “Ooh,” tubò. “Non credo che tu abbia scelta. Sono così _cattivo_. Non riuscirò mai ad andare lentamente senza un po’ di… assistenza.”

In una questione di secondi, i suoi polsi furono legati fermamente alle colonnine di tek. Dave gli accarezzò il corpo flessuoso, amando i suoi dolci gemiti e il modo in cui i suoi movimenti tendevano la stoffa colorata. Avendo un’idea, s’interruppe e aprì l’ultimo cassetto del comodino. Ne tirò fuori una bottiglietta di lubrificante, posandovela sopra. Kurt lo stava guardando, mentre la pelle cominciava a tingersi di rosa e ad adornarsi di gocce di sudore. “Oh, Dave,” esalò. “Che cosa hai in mente per me stanotte? Cos’hai intenzione di farmi, tesoro?”

Lui emise un breve mormorio, continuando a setacciare il contenuto del cassetto. Inclinò la testa di lato e sorrise, individuando quello che stava cercando. Allungando la mano, parlò con voce profonda e vellutata: “Sto pensando a qualcosa di speciale.” Estraendo il suo premio, lo mostrò a Kurt, i cui occhi s’illuminarono come se dietro ci fossero state delle luci di Natale. Dave teneva tra le dita l’estremità di un filo di sfere di silicone, ognuna di circa tre centimetri e mezzo di diametro, con alla fine un anello nello stesso materiale. Non usavano spesso le palline Ben Wa, ma ogni volta che ciò accadeva, il risultato era un orgasmo sconvolgente per il recipiente. Lui sospettava che quella sera non sarebbe stato diverso.

Kurt praticamente rovesciò gli occhi dal piacere. Posò la pianta dei piedi sul materasso, portando le ginocchia verso di sé, e schiuse le gambe con fare invitante. “Oddio, sì. Mettimele dentro, Dave,” disse con voce roca.

Dave le posò sul tavolino, di fianco al flacone. “Prima ti devo preparare, dolcezza,” dichiarò. “Ricordati, non c’è fretta.” Spremette il lubrificante su due dita e riscivolò sulle coperte, portandole di fronte al sedere di suo marito. Le fece entrare gradualmente, separandole di tanto in tanto e facendo rilassare l’anello di muscoli. L’altro gemeva e sussurrava incoraggiamenti e, quando Dave sentì che la presa dello stretto passaggio si era allentata abbastanza, allungò il braccio per afferrare sia la bottiglietta che le palline. Ricoprì la prima sfera con un sottile strato di gel a base di silicone e la premette contro l’apertura di Kurt. Lo stuzzicò, applicandovi pressione, ma si fermava giusto un attimo prima di penetrarlo, per poi tirarla indietro e usarla per massaggiarlo con movimenti circolari. Dopo aver ripetuto il processo per qualche volta, il volto dell’altro era passato da una sfumatura rosea al rosso acceso e stava mormorando parole senza senso. Finalmente spinse dentro la prima pallina, guardandola sparire nel corpo pallido.

“Gah!” esclamò Kurt, sollevando il bacino e tirando con tutta la sua forza le sciarpe che gli bloccavano i polsi. “Dave… cazzo…” disse a denti stretti.

Dave avvolse il palmo attorno alla sua erezione, pompandola con una forte stretta. Solo una volta, però: su e giù, quindi si fermò per applicare il lubrificante sulla sfera successiva. Ripeté il procedimento all’infinito: infilava lentamente, in modo esasperante, una pallina nel passaggio di Kurt, quindi ricompensava l’accoglimento con un’altra carezza al suo pene. Quando tutte e otto furono entrate, era quasi tanto duro e disperato quanto Kurt.

Lo afferrò e lo sollevò così da farlo sedere con la schiena quasi eretta, poggiata alla testiera. Quello urlò alla sensazione intensa del gioco dentro di lui che si spostava al contatto delle sue natiche con il materasso. Dave si mise in ginocchio, con il suo pene eretto che per poco non sfiorava il mento dell’altro. Infilò le dita trai capelli sulla cima della sua testa e li strinse con forza, tirandoli appena. “Succhiami,” ordinò, e la bocca di Kurt si aprì, impaziente. Lui v’infilò lentamente la lunghezza, apprezzandone l’umido calore e i piccoli mugolii che gli sfuggivano. Si spinse gradualmente più a fondo, fino a raggiungere la sua gola. “Guardami, Kurt,” disse, e i verdi occhi lucidi tornarono a focalizzarsi su di lui. “Ora ti scoperò la faccia e ti verrò in gola,” dichiarò. “Tu berrai tutto, poi avrai la tua ricompensa.” Lui gemette, e la voce di Dave si fece più gentile. “Vuoi la tua ricompensa, vero, piccolo?”

Kurt tentò di annuire, ma era piuttosto difficile, visto il modo in cui aveva la bocca piena. “M-hm,” mormorò.

Le sue spinte di Dave diventarono più aggressive. “Sei così bravo a succhiarlo,” sussurrò. “Il migliore di tutti, senza dubbio. Amo come lo prendi.” Solo qualche altro movimento del bacino e raggiunse i propri limiti. “Sto per venire, Kurt. Oddio, vengo… sto- aahn!” Raggiungendo l’orgasmo, eiaculò lungo la sua gola, sentendone i muscoli massaggiarlo mentre quello inghiottiva. Quando si fu svuotato del tutto, fece scivolare il pene – che stava già tornando allo stato rilassato – dalle labbra di suo marito, ricoperte di brillante saliva. Piegandosi in avanti, le catturò con le proprie, coinvolgendole in un bacio colmo d’amore e di gratitudine, sentendo il sapore del suo stesso seme. “È stato perfetto, amore,” gli assicurò. “Ti meriti davvero una ricompensa, adesso. Sei pronto?”

Kurt era rimasto duro come una roccia per l’intera durata del pompino, sia a causa della pressione del giocattolo sulla prostata, sia per il piacere che provava a inghiottire l’uccello di Dave in generale. “Sono _prontissimo_ ,” fece, languido. “Fammi venire, Dave. Sto impazzendo da quanto lo voglio…”

L’altro sorrise e incurvò un sopracciglio. Aveva in mente di fare esattamente quello che aveva detto Kurt e, con i suoi bisogni soddisfatti, sarebbe riuscito a farlo durare in modo meraviglioso. Avvolse le mani sulla sua vita, tirandola verso di sé man mano che spargeva baci sul suo petto e il suo ventre, facendolo stendere di nuovo sotto di sé. Dopo aver premuto un ultimo bacio sulla peluria ben curata del suo pube, si accovacciò di fronte a lui, godendosi quella visione. La sua erezione gocciolava, bisognosa, e lui riusciva a vedere senza sforzo l’anello di silicone che protrudeva dalla sua entrata rosea e allargata. Infilò il dito indice nel piccolo cerchio e cominciò a tirare piano piano, in modo che l’ultima sfera premesse contro la parte interna dell’anello di muscoli ma non lo superasse.

“Ooh...” mugolò suo marito.

Continuò a fare dei piccoli strattoni veloci nella stessa maniera, facendogli emettere ogni volta un piccolo squittio. Finalmente applicò più forza al movimento, vedendo la pallina iniziare a uscire; Kurt gemette forte quando arrivò al punto col massimo diametro, ma lui smise di tirare e quella riscivolò dentro.

“Oh piantala di farlo, cazzo!” gridò, con tono esasperato ma per niente arrabbiato. Dopo tutto il tempo che avevano passato insieme, Dave sapeva quanto gli piacesse essere tormentato a letto, quasi quanto gli piaceva fare lo stesso con lui: poteva lamentarsi quanto voleva, ma lui sapeva che ne adorasse ogni secondo. Tuttavia, per farsi un po’ perdonare, si sporse in avanti e leccò il suo glande, succhiando i liquidi pre-orgasmici che erano fuoriusciti e usando la lingua per massaggiare rudemente la fessura in cima. Kurt trattenne il fiato. “Uhn, com’è _bello_ ,” esalò. “Amo sentire la tua lingua si di me.”

Dandogli un ultimo bacio sulla punta, ne afferrò improvvisamente la base e allo stesso tempo estrasse completamente la sfera dal suo corpo. Quello urlò e Dave seppe che la presa sul suo pene fosse l’unica cosa che al momento gli impedisse di eiaculare. Quando Kurt si riprese dall’intensità di quell’azione, privo di energia e ansimante sul letto, lui parlò. “Non ancora, Kurt. Presto, te lo prometto. Ma non ancora.”

“Stronzo,” ribatté debolmente quello, ma il sorriso sulle sue labbra rivelava i suoi veri sentimenti.

Mantenendo la stretta sulla base del suo pene – così forte da non essere dolorosa per un soffio – Dave procedette a rimuovere altre tre palline: le tirava piano qualche volta, leccando e suggendo la parte superiore dell’erezione, quindi allontanava la bocca ed estraeva senza tanti complimenti il gioco. Ogni volta, la voce dell’altro si alzava un po’ di più e i suoi movimenti si facevano più frantici, per quanto fosse possibile rimanendo legato alla testata. Dave era felice che le loro finestre fossero tutte chiuse per impedire di far uscire il fresco dell’aria condizionata, perché le grida di suo marito altrimenti sarebbero state facili da sentire da fuori. Andavano d’accordo con i vicini, ma nessuno voleva sentire le persone che vivevano accanto darsi da fare a letto, a prescindere dall’orientamento sessuale.

Si fermò per un attimo, guardando il torace candido salire e scendere e osservando i capelli sulla sua fronte, fradici di sudore. _Ora sì che è il momento_ , pensò. “Quanto sei sexy così, Kurt,” gli disse. “Ti amo. Sei pronto a venire per me?”

L’altro rise con una punta d’isteria. “Cosa ne pensi?”

Si unì alla sua risata. “Okay, piccolo. È ora che tu riceva quello che stavi aspettando.” Senza smettere di stringere la parte iniziale dell’erezione, Dave iniziò a succhiarla gentilmente, facendovi scivolare sopra le labbra e la lingua, su e giù. Mantenne immobile l’altra mano, impedendo che le sfere rimanenti nel suo corpo si muovessero. Tenne d’occhio il suo viso, valutando quanto si stesse avvicinando a ull’orgasmo. Non ci volle molto: quando vide la sfumatura rossa fiorire sul suo petto e le sue cosce iniziare ad avere degli spasmi involontari, seppe che era giunto il momento. Senza alcun avvertimento, rilasciò la presa sulla base, facendo scorrere il pugno verso l’alto, e allontanò la bocca. Kurt gemette forte e, nell’istante in cui scorse il bianco seme nella fessura, lui estrasse le sfere restanti con un unico movimento possente. La voce di Kurt salì, trasformandosi in un urlo acutissimo e trillante; il suo corpo intero si dibatteva da una parte e dall’altra, mentre eiaculava ancora e ancora sulla sua mano e il proprio torso. Stava strattonando le sciarpe così forte che temette che si stessero formando dei lividi. _Già fatto, già visto_ , pensò pigramente.

Finalmente il liquido vischioso finì; Kurt collassò sul materasso come se una forza sconosciuta l’avesse privato di tutte le ossa. I suoi occhi erano sfocati e stava ancora respirando come se avesse appena finito un’ora di allenamento sulla macchina ellittica. Lui si alzò, dandogli un minuto per tornare sulla Terra. Andò nel bagno attiguo per lavare mani e sex toy. Si fermò a svuotare la vescica e tornò in camera, rimettendo lubrificante e palline nel cassetto. Kurt non si era spostato di un centimetro: lui sbuffò, divertito, e cominciò a sciogliere i nodi alle sciarpe. Questo almeno causò una reazione e Kurt gemette e si stiracchiò un po’. Dave si sedette sull’orlo del letto dopo averlo liberato, carezzando teneramente i violenti marchi rossi sui suoi polsi pallidi. Li baciò, prima uno e poi l’altro, ottenendo in cambio un sospiro felice. Abbassando lo sguardo, vide che Kurt Hummel aveva recuperato un po’ di lucidità.

“Dio santo,” disse, con la voce roca per via di tutti i gemiti appassionati che aveva emesso. “È stato incredibile. Pensavo che mi sarei ritrovato col corpo a rovescio.”

Dave si abbassò e lo baciò dolcemente. “Sono contento che ti sia piaciuto. È stato piuttosto bello anche da guardare.” Ghignò.

“Mi sembra di ricordarlo, sì,” ribatté quello con un sogghigno di risposta. Avevano dovuto sostituire la testiera l’ultima volta che vi aveva legato Dave, e da allora era stato deciso che per lui avrebbero usato solo oggetti molto più massicci, come le gambe del loro imponente armadio di solida quercia.

“Vieni a farti una doccia con me,” propose quest’ultimo. “Tra la crema solare e il sesso, facciamo entrambi piuttosto schifo.” Gli offrì la mano, che lui prese, permettendogli di sollevarlo in piedi. Perse leggermente l’equilibrio, una volta eretto, e suo marito lo tenne in posizione con un braccio attorno alle sue spalle. “Attento, fatina.”

“Troppo veloce,” spiegò mestamente. Si fece comunque aiutare a raggiungere il bagno, dove si poggiò alla parete mentre l’altro apriva l’acqua.

Quando fu pronta, i due entrarono cautamente, sospirando alla sensazione dello sporco e del sudore che venivano lavati via dal liquido tiepido. Sebbene il box fosse un po’ piccolo per starci in due, soprattutto quando uno era grande come Dave, amavano fare la doccia insieme e riuscivano a far funzionare il tutto. Troppo soddisfatti per dare alla cosa un tono sensuale, si limitarono a lavarsi a vicenda, apprezzando l’occasionale sfregamento di parti del loro corpo con fare stanco e pieno d’affetto. Dave uscì e cominciò ad asciugarsi, mentre l’altro rimase sotto al getto ancora qualche minuto per far agire il suo trattamento ultra idratante. Quando ebbe anche lui finito con l’asciugamano, suo marito non era più in bagno. Kurt si diresse silenziosamente e completamente nudo in camera, dove lo trovò steso sul letto, con le lenzuola che lo coprivano fino al bacino. Stava guardando la sezione sportiva del telegiornale delle nove della _WGN_ e lui riusciva a vedere la cinta dei pantaloni morbidi con le stampe di Stewie Griffin sbucare da sotto la stoffa. Andò al proprio cassettone e s’infilò i pantaloncini leggeri di Ralph Lauren che preferiva, quindi s’intrufolò sotto le coperte di fianco alla sua dolce metà e posò la testa sul suo petto piacevolmente villoso. Le palpebre si appesantirono e sbadigliò.

“Stanco, amore?” chiese Dave. Al suo assonnato cenno affermativo, lui ridacchiò e spense la televisione. Spostandosi più in avanti nel letto, avvolse le braccia attorno a lui e cominciò ad appisolarsi a sua volta. Era stato un giorno a dir poco interessante.

“Probabilmente hai ragione, sai?” mormorò Kurt nell’oscurità.

“A che proposito?”

“Che quello che abbiamo appena fatto sarà molto difficile da ripetere spesso, se avessimo un bimbo in casa,” disse piano.

“Le cose sarebbero diverse sotto molti aspetti,” concordò lui. “Non puoi far entrare un figlio nella tua vita e aspettarti che tutto continui ad andare avanti com’era sempre stato. I genitori devono fare dei cambiamenti, sacrificare certe cose che avevano prima di diventare tali.”

Ci fu un breve silenzio, ma nessuno dei due era a disagio. “Ne varrebbe la pena, però. Vero?” chiese Kurt.

Lui si voltò verso suo marito, trovando facilmente le sue labbra nonostante il buio e baciandolo dolcemente. “Ne varrebbe assolutamente la pena,” rispose. “Lo prometto. Ora dormi. Quella è un’altra cosa che apparentemente sarà difficile fare una volta che si hanno dei bambini, quindi faremo meglio a godercelo finché possiamo.”

L’altro ridacchiò, premendo il naso contro il petto abbronzato. “Notte, Dave. Ti amo.” Il suo respiro divenne presto regolare e silenzioso.

Lui posò un bacio tra i suoi capelli soffici e leggermente bagnati. “Notte, Kurt. Ti amo anch’io.” E lo seguì in un sonno profondo e pacifico.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Il caffè ricavato da una _caffettiera a stantuffo_ è la traduzione di _French-press coffee_ ; la particolarità di questa bevanda è che è ottenuta per infusione: il metodo _prevede di portare a ebollizione l'acqua, quindi versarla sul caffè, ridotto in polvere più o meno fine. Vengono usate caffettiere diverse, che sono quasi sempre dotate di filtro. Molto diffusa è la caffettiera a stantuffo o_ coffee plunger _, che […]consiste in un contenitore in vetro in cui si versa la polvere di caffè e l'acqua bollente, lasciando in infusione per il tempo desiderato. Attaccato al coperchio dell'apparecchio, si trova uno stantuffo che termina in un filtro circolare. Si raccoglie lo stantuffo verso l'alto, e si preme delicatamente verso il basso. Nel movimento il filtro raccoglie la polvere di caffè, lasciando solo l'infuso, che verrà versato dal beccuccio dell'apparecchio_. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caffettiera#Caffettiera_a_stantuffo).


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt uscì dall’ufficio, entrando nell’atrio di _Sheer Elegance_ e guardandosi attorno nel mezzo del solito caos organizzato, prendendosi un momento per apprezzarlo. Il telefono stava squillando, c’era un piccolo gruppo di donne in attesa del loro appuntamento e si riusciva a sentire Darlene ridere con una cliente da dietro la sua porta. Un’attività animata era un’attività proficua, e negli ultimi anni avevano davvero visto un boom. Promuovere la sua assistente a coordinatrice era stata la prima mossa per far crescere la compagnia a passi da gigante. Non si era mai reso conto che evitando di delegare il lavoro ai colleghi aveva limitato il potenziale di _Sheer Elegance_. Quindi, oltre a Darlene, ora lavorava con Justin Nicholson, un videografo 1 che aveva fatto fatica a trovare lavoro da solo ma che stava fiorendo sotto la sua guida. Era nei suoi piani l’aggiunta, in un prossimo futuro, di un fotografo, un fiorista e un responsabile del _catering_ ; in quel modo sarebbero stati in grado non solo di coordinare i servizi per il matrimonio, ma anche di fornirne direttamente la maggior parte. Di recente aveva anche usato il suo occhio per la moda per creare i modelli degli abiti per due spose, che avevano insistito per avere creazioni uniche e irripetibili da indossare: aveva la sensazione che all’orizzonte potesse anche esserci una sarta part-time. Sapeva che sarebbe tutto successo lentamente, ma alla fine avrebbe raggiunto quel risultato, circondandosi di professionisti talentuosi e appassionati quanto lui.

“ _Sheer Elegance Event Planning. È il matrimonio dei vostri sogni… e noi lo vogliamo!_ Io sono Stacy, come posso aiutarla?”

Sorrise al saluto felice e frizzante della receptionist, Stacy Evans. Due anni prima, durante un viaggio a Lima, lui e Dave si erano imbattuti nel loro vecchio compagno di scuola Sam, che stava bevendo un caffè con la sorella. Avevano deciso di sedersi tutti allo stesso tavolo e, nel corso della conversazione, lei aveva menzionato quanto dovesse essere eccitante abitare a Chicago e come lei avesse sempre voluto vivere in una città più grande. I suoi non avevano abbastanza denaro per mandarla al college, ma al momento rispondeva al telefono in una compagnia di assicurazioni locale con un discreto successo. Lei e Kurt avevano stabilito un’amicizia on-line attraverso _Facebook_ e, nel giro di qualche mese, le aveva offerto l’opportunità di lavorare con lui. Nessuno era davvero riuscito a sostituire Darlene e lui era stanco di vedere le porte continuare a girare su se stesse per via della fiumana di receptionist che non riuscivano ad affrontare lo stress di spose isteriche e fornitori storditi. Stacy, però, era stata fantastica fin dal primo giorno e lui aveva ringraziato la propria fortuna quasi giornalmente per aver deciso di invitarla a bordo.

Si avvicinò alle donne in attesa sul divano. “Buon pomeriggio, signore,” disse, rivolgendosi soprattutto alla rossa sulla ventina con l’enorme anello di fidanzamento al dito. “Io sono Kurt Hummel, il proprietario. Darlene sta finendo in questo momento l’appuntamento con il suo ultimo cliente, posso offrirvi qualcosa intanto? Caffè, tè…”

“Beh, a essere sinceri, signor Hummel,” rispose la ragazza, “speravo davvero che avremmo lavorato con lei personalmente. Dato che la sua assistente è altrimenti occupata, forse potrebbe aiutarci lei?”

Da dietro di sé sentì la voce della collega che diceva: “Certo, ci assicureremo che sia tutto perfetto. È quello che facciamo qui.”

“Sembrerebbe che sia pronta a ricevervi,” affermò. “E, sfortunatamente, sto giusto uscendo per un altro incontro. Ma Darlene si prenderà cura di voi in modo favoloso, ve lo assicuro.” Alla vista della delusione che corrugò la fonte della fidanzatina, aggiunse: “Sebbene io non mi occupi personalmente di tutte le consultazioni, potete stare certe che molti dei dettagli del vostro giorno speciale saranno supervisionati da me,” spiegò in modo conciliatorio. “Darlene ed io lavoriamo insieme su tutti gli eventi: non succede niente, senza la mia approvazione.” Le sorrise con fare rassicurante e fu felice di vedere che la rughetta tra le sue sopracciglia svanì sotto l’effetto del suo fascino.

Darlene, nel suo tailleur pantalone e pratiche ballerine, scortò la cliente precedente all’ingresso e si voltò per rivolgersi a Kurt e alle donne sul divano. “Cyndra Bennett?” chiese, e la rossa annuì, osservando a occhi leggermente spalancati la mèche di un giallo acceso sui capelli neri cortissimi dell’altra. O forse era l’anello al naso, chi poteva dirlo? “Wow, lei è davvero un incanto! Con quell’incarnato e quei capelli, esplorare possibili combinazioni di colori con lei sarà meraviglioso. Ha mai pensato al turchese? Accentuerebbe davvero i suoi occhi.” Lui ghignò, vedendo l’esitazione della giovane scomparire a quelle lodi e iniziando invece a gonfiare il petto. Dio solo sapeva come avesse fatto l’ex-bassista di una delle band lesbiche più toste di Chicago a trasformarsi nell’anima della diplomazia quando si trattava di spose suscettibili; lui, però, era come al solito grato della metamorfosi.

“Voi ragazze divertitevi,” disse allegramente. Si girò verso il bancone della reception. “Stacy, sto andando a quell’incontro con Dave. Probabilmente non tornerò per un paio d’ore. Il mio telefono rimarrà quasi certamente spento per la maggior parte del tempo, ma so che tu e Darlene saprete affrontare tutto quello che potrebbe succedere.”

“Sicuro, Kurt,” rispose lei, mentre la sua espressione si addolciva. “Buona fortuna. Terrò le dita incrociate per tutti e due.”

“Grazie, dolcezza,” ribatté. “Devo ammetterlo, mi sento piuttosto teso. Ti sembro teso?”

“No,” fece lei. “Mi sembri completamente a posto. Cerca di non preoccuparti così tanto; sono sicura che andrà benissimo.”

Desiderò avere almeno metà della sua sicurezza.

 

Venti minuti dopo, entrò nel Centro di Fecondazione in Vitro di Highland Park, scorgendo suo marito in una sedia dall’aspetto confortevole, intento a sfogliare una rivista. Gli si avvicinò e gli si sedette di fianco, allungando automaticamente la mano per afferrare la sua. “È da molto che aspetti?”

“No no,” rispose. “Sono arrivato anch’io solo dieci minuti fa.” Strinse la presa sulle sue dita. “Stai bene?”

“Sì, bene. Ho solo-”

“Signor Karofsky? Signor Hummel?”

Sollevarono lo sguardo, incontrando quello di una donna dai capelli scuri che stava sorridendo nella loro direzione. “Io sono Ilynne McGovern, la dottoressa coordinatrice del Centro. Prego, seguitemi,” li incoraggiò, indicando con un gesto la soglia. Le andarono dietro, percorrendo l’atrio e raggiungendo un ufficio accogliente, dove parte della parete di sinistra era occupata da una bacheca piena di colorati annunci di nascite e di foto di neonati. Si sedettero e lui si asciugò i palmi sudati sui pantaloni.

“Benvenuti al Centro di Fecondazione in Vitro di Highland Park,” disse lei. “Oggi vi darò numerose informazioni, ma vi prego di ricordare che, se doveste avere delle domande, potete interrompermi in qualsiasi momento. E non esistono domande sciocche o stupide. È la prima volta che vi rivolgete a una clinica per la fertilità?”

“Sì,” rispose Dave. “Kurt ed io siamo sposati da quattro anni e stiamo insieme da quasi sei. Vogliamo davvero avere una famiglia e il vostro sito dice che vi specializzate nei trattamenti per le coppie LGBT.”

“Esatto,” affermò. “A prescindere da stato coniugale o orientamento sessuale, il nostro programma è ideato nello specifico per aiutare a esplorare tutte le opzioni possibili. Il dono di creare una famiglia, di condividere la gioia del concepimento e della gravidanza come coppia è quello che facciamo qui, per tutti i nostri clienti.”

“Quindi in generale,” riprese suo marito, “come funziona?”

“Ci sono svariate soluzioni,” spiegò lei. “Dato che siete entrambi uomini, ovviamente nessuno di voi potrà portare in grembo il bambino, quindi avrete bisogno di una madre surrogata. Quest’ultima spesso fornisce anche il materiale genetico materno e in questo caso eseguiamo un’inseminazione intrauterina, nella quale lo sperma è iniettato direttamente nell’utero. Uno di voi fornirebbe un campione seminale, col quale insemineremmo la madre surrogata. Alcune coppie, però, scelgono di selezionare una donatrice di ovociti diversa: allora useremmo la fecondazione in vitro per unire ovociti e sperma in laboratorio. Alcuni degli embrioni risultanti verrebbero impiantati poco dopo nella madre surrogata e quelli in sovrappiù sono immagazzinati criogenicamente per un uso successivo.”

“Uso successivo?” ripeté Kurt, leggermente stordito.

“Nel caso in cui il primo ciclo di fertilizzazione non abbia esito positivo. O, se invece funzionasse, nel caso voleste tentare un’altra gravidanza.

“Possiamo assegnarvi una madre surrogata, ovviamente. E una donatrice, se doveste scegliere quella strada. Alcune delle nostre coppie usano amiche o membri della famiglia per l’una o l’altra cosa, ma sappiamo che non tutti hanno quella possibilità. Inoltre analizzeremo lo sperma di entrambi, per determinare chi di voi è il più fertile. A meno che non abbiate già una preferenza su chi sarà il padre…”

Loro la guardarono con aria vacua e scossero la testa. Non ci avevano mai neanche pensato.

“Chiunque donerà il seme sarà legalmente il padre biologico del bambino. La madre surrogata cederà i propri diritti come genitore, quindi il partner privo di legami genetici lo adotterà. A quel punto sarete entrambi i genitori del bebè.”

“Aspetti,” interruppe Kurt. “La surrogata avrà dei diritti genitoriali sul nostro bambino? Almeno, nei primi momenti successivi alla nascita?”

“Sì.”

Sentì un calore arrampicarglisi sul retro del collo. “Potrebbe cambiare idea? Decidere di non volerci dare il piccolo?”

“Non vi dirò che non è mai successo,” ammise Ilynne con tono serio. “Ma nella nostra pratica è incredibilmente raro. Negli ultimi venticinque anni è successo solo una manciata di volte. Le nostre madri surrogate sono selezionate con estrema cura e la loro passione nel voler dare il dono di una famiglia ad altre coppie eguaglia la nostra. Legalmente, però, è suo _diritto_ rifiutare di cedere la sua potestà genitoriale. In quel caso, dovreste farle causa per l’affidamento. Ma, come ho detto,” notando il suo pallore, cercò di calmarlo, “è un avvenimento quasi non esistente per noi.”

Dave spostò la sedia un po’ più vicina alla sua e gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Va tutto bene, amore,” mormorò dolcemente. “Questo è solo il primo appuntamento. Stiamo solo parlando. Non fasciarti la testa prima di cadere, ok?”

“So che tutto ciò è molto da digerire, signor Hummel,” intervenne la dottoressa. “Nessuno si aspetta che prendiate una decisione oggi stesso. Voglio solo darvi tutte le informazioni che posso, in modo che lei e il signor Karofsky possiate decidere cosa fare, quando e se mai sceglierete di proseguire.”

“Mi perdoni,” fece lui. “È solo che mi sento un po’ travolto… più di quanto mi aspettassi.”

“Capisco completamente.” Fece una breve pausa, poi chiese: “Ci sono delle domande che volete chiedermi?”

Dave prese un respiro profondo. “So che dipende da come decidiamo di farlo. Ma ci potrebbe dare una cifra approssimativa di quanto tutto questo verrà a costare?”

“La maternità surrogata è la parte più dispendiosa,” spiegò Ilynne. “Il che è comprensibile. Questa donna rischierà la sua salute e rinuncerà a quasi un anno della sua vita per portare alla luce il vostro bambino. Non le sarà permesso fumare o bere o comportarsi in modo avventato. Se è sposata – com’è nel caso della maggior parte delle nostre surrogate, in effetti – non potrà fare sesso con suo marito per l’intera durata del processo di concepimento. Se ci sono dei problemi con la gravidanza, potrebbe non poter avere rapporti con lui per alcuni mesi o per tutti e nove. Né potrà sollevare fisicamente o prendersi cura dei suoi figli. Per queste ragioni e una schiera di altre, dovrà essere giustamente ricompensata. Le nostre madri surrogate ricevono un unico pagamento di trentamila dollari.”

Gli occhi dei due si spalancarono a quella cifra, sebbene non fosse del tutto inaspettata.

“L’inseminazione intrauterina viene circa mille dollari per ogni ciclo, compresi il lavoro in laboratorio e i vari appuntamenti. Se usate una donatrice di ovociti, la tariffa è di cinquemila dollari. La fecondazione in vitro è dodicimila dollari a ciclo. E il costo per conservare gli embrioni inutilizzati è cinquanta dollari al mese. E, naturalmente, ci sono le tasse per gli accordi con la surrogata e anche la procedura di adozione. Diciamo alla maggior parte delle coppie di uomini che si rivolgono a noi di aspettarsi un costo totale di all’incirca settantacinquemila dollari, se riuscirete ad avere una fecondazione con successo al primo tentativo.”

“E la percentuale di riuscita è…?” chiese Kurt.

“L’inseminazione intrauterina è poco più del venti per cento, per il primo ciclo, ma di solito c’è bisogno di una media di tre tentativi. La nostra percentuale di successo con la in vitro è una della più alte dell’intero stato dell’Illinois: cinquantacinque per cento.”

“Solo poco più di metà?” domandò, sconvolto. Non sapeva perché, ma aveva pensato che fosse molto più alta.

“Sì. Capisco che potreste desiderare che fosse di più, ma davvero: il cinquantacinque per cento è un tasso di riuscita estremamente elevato per una clinica di fecondazione assistita. Ne siamo molto orgogliosi.”

“Come è giusto che sia, ne sono certo,” osservò Dave. Riusciva a percepire quanto fosse turbato suo marito, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere. La dottoressa li stava guardando con aria comprensiva.

“Vi darò il nostro pacchetto informativo da portare a casa. Prendetevi un po’ di tempo, tutto quello di cui avrete bisogno, e fateci sapere se volete procedere. Di solito ci vogliono dai due ai tre mesi per abbinarvi a una madre surrogata o a una donatrice, sappiatelo.”

Presero il plico e uscirono – Kurt non disse parola, a parte un breve saluto mugugnato mentre varcavano la soglia dell’ufficio. “Hai preso il treno per venire qui, vero?” domandò Dave.

“Sì,” rispose lui, atono. “Perché?”

“Volevo sapere se avessimo entrambi una macchina qui, ma ovviamente così non è,” spiegò. “Senti, non penso che dovresti tornare a lavoro. Sei evidentemente scosso. Andiamocene a casa e rilassiamoci per il resto della giornata, che ne dici?” Posò le mani sulle sue spalle e lo attirò in un abbraccio, cercando di confortarlo.

Il respiro di Kurt si bloccò. Aveva dei consulti alle tre e alle quattro, più il suo solito riepilogo di fine giornata con Darlene. Justin doveva fermarsi da loro con i DVD di tre matrimoni diversi, pronti per essere spediti, e lui aveva un numero ridicolo di e-mail a cui rispondere. Non si poteva permettere di mandare all’aria il pomeriggio e via. Ma quando il respiro s’impigliò in un altro mezzo singhiozzo, si rese conto che l’ufficio fosse l’ultimo posto sulla Terra in cui volesse trovarsi. Si scostò da Dave, tirando su col naso e annuendo.

“Lascia che chiami io per te,” si offrì quello, guidandolo gentilmente verso l’auto. Entrarono e Kurt lo sentì in modo distaccato parlare con Stacy, dicendole che andava tutto bene, ma che il suo capo si sarebbe preso il resto della giornata libero, dopotutto. Il viaggio di ritorno fu silenzioso, entrambi persi nei loro pensieri.

Una volta arrivati, Kurt si dileguò in camera. L’altro si sfregò gli occhi con le mani, chiedendosi cosa gli stesse passando per la testa. Kurt era stato così agitato ed emozionato per l’appuntamento e per settimane intere avevano parlato pieni di gioia dei loro piani per portare un bimbo nelle loro vite: fare i conti con la realtà alla clinica aveva certamente smorzato il suo entusiasmo, ma Kurt sembrava esserne stato addirittura demoralizzato. Erano stati così fortunati, finora – lui lo sapeva bene. Praticamente non c’erano stati momenti difficili nel loro matrimonio, né ostacoli da superare. Kurt non era abituato a dover affrontare questo tipo di dolore e di delusione, e ciò lo faceva sentire malissimo. Quando non uscì dalla stanza dopo più o meno quindici minuti, Dave decise di andare a controllare.

Bussando piano, schiuse lentamente la porta. “Kurt?” chiamò dolcemente. Non ci fu risposta, quindi entrò. Scoprì che si era cambiato, mettendo dei morbidi pantaloni di tuta leggera e una delle sue grandi T-shirt, ed era raggomitolato sul letto con aria triste. Il suo cuore si spezzò vedendo il suo stato e gli si avvicinò per carezzargli i capelli. “Piccolo, stai bene?”

Le labbra rosee si strinsero in una linea e lui riuscì a vedere che stava trattenendo le lacrime. “Non…” iniziò, ma la sua voce si spezzò.

“Cosa, Kurt?” domandò. “Parlami, amore. Ti amo: non riesco a sopportare di vederti soffrire così.”

“Non- non è giusto, Dave!” urlò quello all’improvviso, sedendosi e spaventandolo. “Perché è tutto così difficile? Non dovrebbe essere così difficile avere un figlio per noi due.” Scese dal materasso e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro. “Ci amiamo. Staremo insieme per sempre. Abbiamo entrambi un buon lavoro e una bella casa. Famiglie che ci vogliono bene e ci sostengono.” Dave allungò una mano per toccarlo, ma lui indietreggiò, passando gradualmente da triste ad arrabbiato. “Cristo Santo, basta voltarsi in una direzione qualsiasi ed ecco che appaiono coppie d’idioti che rimangono incinte. C’è persino quel reality show per dementi su _MTV_! Gente che vive nelle cantine dei loro genitori con due, tre figli e senza uno straccio di lavoro! A loro basta solo aprire le gambe e – boom! genitori istantanei!”

Dave avvertì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi, osservandolo marciare per la stanza, piangendo disperato. Sapeva che la migliore cosa da fare fosse lasciarlo sfogare, ma era difficile.

“Non si rendono neanche conto di quanto siano fortunati, per essere in grado di avere un bambino così facilmente. E invece di apprezzarlo, sprecano quell’opportunità! È ingiusto, cazzo, e io li odio!” Si girò si scatto e diede un calcio al comò. Il dolore che gli invase il piede nudo provocò un’altra ondata di lacrime e si accasciò al suolo. “Merda!” urlò, infelice.

Dave gli s’inginocchiò di fronte quasi all’istante, circondandolo con le braccia e facendogli premere la testa contro il proprio petto. Quello dapprima lottò contro il conforto offertogli, cercando di aggrapparsi alla rabbia, ma qualche secondo dopo le braccia che lo stavano spingendo via persero ogni forza. Rimasero entrambi lì sul pavimento, singhiozzando, mentre Dave riusciva ogni tanto a emettere dei brevi suoni calmanti. Alla fine esaurirono le lacrime e lui sentì Kurt prendere un respiro profondo. Lo scostò gentilmente dal proprio torace, asciugando con i pollici le tracce delle gocce salate sulle sue guance soffici e pallide.

Kurt sentì una morsa al petto, guardandolo negli occhi: l’emozione che contenevano, l’amore e l’empatia e la tristezza condivisa con lui… era incredibile. L’avrebbe fatto scoppiare a piangere di nuovo, se ne fosse stato ancora in grado. Gli guardò la camicia, bagnata dalle sue lacrime e dal muco. “Mi dispiace.”

“Per cosa?” chiese quello, evidentemente confuso.

“Per essere crollato in quel modo,” rispose. “Non intendevo essere così melodrammatico.”

“Kurt,” ribatté lui con un tono molto serio. “Di certo sai essere il re del melodramma, di tanto in tanto. Ma _questa_ non era una di quelle volte, quindi non pensarlo neanche. Hai tutto il diritto di essere turbato per quello che è successo alla clinica. Non è stato come un giorno a _Disneyland_ neanche per me. Quindi ti capisco.”

“Non so cosa mi fossi aspettato,” disse. “Abbiamo parlato di quanto sarebbe stato complicato e dispendioso. Non è che sia entrato in quell’ufficio pensando che un’ora dopo ne saremmo usciti con un passeggino o nulla di simile. Ma è stato così…”

“Deludente,” completò Dave, e lui annuì. “Lo so. Una cosa è parlare in generale di quanto sarebbe stato difficile; un’altra è sedersi lì e ascoltare qualcuno che ti spiega punto per punto quanto sarà dura vincere quella battaglia.”

“Pensi che dovremmo farlo comunque?” chiese l’altro, evitando il suo sguardo.

“Onestamente, Kurt? Non ne sono sicuro. _Ma_ sono sicuro di volermi prendere un po’ di tempo prima di riparlarne.” Posò una mano su una delle sue guance. “Dovremmo fare qualcosa per distrarci un po’, per non autocommiserarci troppo. È un po’ presto per la cena; vuoi guardare un film su _Netflix_ o qualcosa di simile?”

L’altro voltò la testa per baciargli il palmo. “Non proprio, no.” Fregò la guancia contro la sua grande mano, come farebbe un gatto. “Quello che voglio davvero è starti vicino, adesso. E sono così stanco. Possiamo fare un pisolino, magari?”

“Certo,” rispose lui, alzandosi. Gli tirò gentilmente la mano, facendolo raddrizzare a sua volta. Si diressero verso il letto e Dave si spogliò, tenendo addosso solo i boxer. Kurt si sfilò i pantaloni, arrampicandosi sul materasso con addosso solo l’enorme maglietta. Si stesero in modo che Dave potesse avvolgere il corpo dietro a quello del marito, portando le braccia a circondarlo, stringendolo. Kurt emise un piccolo sospiro, il primo suono felice che gli aveva sentito da quando quel mattino era uscito di casa per andare a lavoro. Posò un bacio sulla sua nuca, inspirando il profumo dolce e familiare dei suoi prodotti per capelli.

“Mmm,” mormorò quello. “Mi piace.” Si accoccolò meglio, spostandosi verso il basso, piegando ulteriormente le gambe e toccandogli allo stesso tempo l’inguine con il sedere.

“Kurt…” disse lui, con tono ammonitore. “Pensavo che volessi dormire.”

“Che c’è?” ribatté quello, cercando di sembrare innocente. Ripeté bellamente l’azione. “Sto solo cercando di mettermi comodo.”

“Certo, come no,” ribatté lui, sentendo il suo sorriso nel tono di voce. Riusciva anche a sentire il pene che s’irrigidiva, premendo in una linea dura contro le natiche dell’altro. Avvertì un formicolio di piacere all’inguine.

Kurt si voltò per guardarlo in viso, facendo strusciare la pelle nuda del proprio pene contro la stoffa dei suoi boxer. Lui si era liberato dei propri quando si era tolto i pantaloni. “Davvero,” insisté. “Così, per esempio… si sta molto comodi.” Abbassò la testa per baciargli la base della gola.

“Non vorrei sbagliarmi, ma non mi sembri più tanto assonnato, vero?”

“Penso di starmi riprendendo un pochetto,” affermò quello, sollevando lo sguardo e sorridendo. “Questo pomeriggio ha fatto un po’ schifo, Dave. Ero serio quando ho detto di volerti stare vicino. Voglio fare l’amore con te, ricordarci di quanto stiamo bene insieme… Come abbiamo quel tipo di amore che ci accompagnerà attraverso qualsiasi tipo di complicazione, a prescindere da quanto sarà dura.”

Dave abbassò il capo e gli baciò il naso. “È difficile rifiutare una proposta simile. Ti amo, Kurt.”

“E io amo te. Ora girati, così ti potrò mostrare quanto.” Gli spinse le spalle ampie, spostandosi sopra di lui mentre quello si sdraiava supino. Lo baciò, a lungo e lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario. Succhiò gentilmente il suo labbro inferiore, quindi spostò la bocca vicino al lobo, mordicchiandolo. Rifece il percorso a ritroso, baciandogli la pelle, esplorando la superficie del collo e poi del torace. Gli baciò e leccò ogni centimetro della parte superiore del petto, concentrandosi sui capezzoli, prima di spargere piccoli baci sulla sua cassa toracica, fino ad arrivare al ventre.

Avvertì le dita dell’altro tra i propri capelli. “È così bello, Kurt. Così dolce,” mormorò.

“Voglio essere dolce con te,” affermò, guardandolo negli occhi con un infinito amore nei propri. “Sei il miglior marito mai esistito e te lo meriti.” Mappò gentilmente il suo ombelico con la lingua, quindi le fece seguire la linea di peluria che scendeva verso l’inguine, finché l’orlo dell’intimo non lo bloccò. Kurt glielo sfilò, gettandolo giù dal letto; l’erezione di Dave si posava sul suo addome e lui la leccò delicatamente dalla base alla punta, lasciandovi sopra una scia umida. Posò un bacio sul glande, suggendo piano. Quindi cominciò a fargli un pompino, muovendosi teneramente e in modo adorante, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per sfregare il naso contro i suoi testicoli o carezzargli il perineo. Lo portò fin quasi al suo limite di sopportazione, ma non glielo fece superare, volendo che questa volta venissero insieme.

Si sedette sui talloni e si tolse la maglietta, godendosi il modo in cui Dave lo guardava con il fiato corto e gli occhi assottigliati. Quest’ultimo allungò un braccio per afferrargli il pene, ma lui scostò gentilmente la sua mano. Invece si sporse in avanti ed estrasse lubrificante e profilattici dal cassetto, coprendosi le dita di gel e portandole di fronte al sedere dell’altro. Massaggiò la stretta entrata, carezzandola e poi penetrandola, finché due delle sue lunghe falangi non riuscirono a entrare e uscire con agio. Cambiò lievemente l’angolazione e le piegò verso l’alto, sfregando la sua prostata con una mossa esperta. Quello diede una spinta verso di lui e una goccia di liquido pre-orgasmico apparve alla fessura della sua erezione. “Oh, _Kurt_ …” gemette.

Tolse le dita, prese il flaconcino e ne spremette il contenuto sul pene di Dave. S’infilò il preservativo, coprendo anch’esso con uno strato di gel. Afferrò la propria lunghezza e quella di suo marito in un palmo, sfregandoli nella stessa presa finché non furono ricoperti di uno strato traslucido, quindi pulì l’eccesso sulle proprie addominali sode. Sostenendosi sulle braccia, si sollevò fino ad avere il volto sospeso sopra quello dell’altro. “Dio, ti amo così tanto, Dave,” disse. “Voglio farti godere così tanto, voglio essere dentro di te. Essere parte di te, così che nessuno saprà mai dove finisco io e inizi tu.” Lo baciò, carezzandogli la lingua con la propria. Dopo aver interrotto il contatto, posò la fronte sulla sua per un momento. “Anche se questo sarà tutto quello che avremo, alla fine, siamo le persone più fortunate del mondo.”

“Ti amo, Kurt,” rispose Dave, portando i polpastrelli a toccare la sua cassa toracica e a carezzarla dolcemente. “Avremo sempre questo. Avremo sempre l’un l’altro. Eri destinato a essere mio dal momento in cui sei nato ed io ero sempre stato destinato a essere tuo. Non ci saremmo incontrati di nuovo proprio nel momento giusto, se così non fosse stato.” Gli occhi di Kurt si riempirono di emozione – gioia, stavolta, non dolore. Lui passò un dito sulla sua guancia per asciugare una lacrima errante. “Ora fammi vedere,” lo esortò. “Fammi vedere quanto sono davvero _tuo_.”

Si sorrisero, poi Kurt tornò nella posizione precedente. Portò il glande in corrispondenza della sua apertura, muovendosi in avanti in modo gentile ma deciso. Con una spinta, scivolò nel passaggio, non fermandosi finché non ne fu completamente avvolto. “Mmm,” mormorò. “Così stretto. Così bello, così caldo.” Abbassò il torso finché i petti non si toccarono e il membro lubrificato dell’altro cominciò a sfregare contro il gel sul suo addome. Iniziò a spingere avanti e indietro, mentre i talloni di Dave premevano con lo stesso ritmo sul suo tatuaggio. Si assicurò che non ci fosse mai un istante in cui non stessero toccando la maggiore quantità di pelle possibile l’uno dell’altro. In questa posizione ci avrebbero messo più del solito a venire, ma accolsero volentieri l’occasione di assaporare l’intimità tra loro, baciandosi e respirando le esalazioni del compagno senza fine.

I loro corpi scivolavano l’uno contro l’altro, aiutati dal sudore che li ricopriva man mano che si avvicinavano all’orgasmo. Le spinte di Kurt si fecero più energiche e dovette allontanare le labbra da quelle di suo marito per riuscire a inspirare abbastanza ossigeno. Infilò le braccia sotto le sue spalle e affondò il viso contro il suo collo. Riusciva a sentire Dave farsi sempre più stretto e il suo pene irrigidirsi ulteriormente mentre veniva massaggiato dai loro corpi madidi. “Kurt!” esclamò quello all’improvviso, “Oddio, sto-” s’interruppe con un grugnito, e lui avvertì l’aumento di vischiosità tra i loro ventri. Spinse ancora un paio di volte e raggiunse l’orgasmo a sua volta. Con un gemito si svuotò dentro Dave, continuando a muoversi finché non divenne troppo sensibile perché fosse effettivamente piacevole. Rimase comunque al suo interno, abbracciandolo forte e venendo ricambiato.

Lentamente i loro respiri tornarono ad avere un ritmo normale e Kurt finalmente si allontanò. Si tolse il profilattico e lo annodò, gettandolo nel cestino di fianco al letto. Girandosi di nuovo verso suo marito, posò il capo sulla sua spalla e fece scivolare le dita in basso, fino a dove lo sperma di Dave si era sparso sulla sua pelle. Di certo non era la prima volta che se ne trovava di fronte, che fosse il proprio o quello dell’altro. Si eiaculavano dentro, sopra e in gola regolarmente. Ma dopo l’appuntamento di quel pomeriggio, si ritrovò a pensare al seme in un modo del tutto diverso. Quello che suo marito aveva versato su di sé e quello con cui lui aveva riempito il preservativo… era la stessa sostanza che avrebbe potuto creare la vita: che poteva formare un essere umano a sé stante, forse con i suoi occhi verdi e il naso impertinente o le sopracciglia inarcate e la mascella decisa di Dave.

Improvvisamente sentì le dita di quest’ultimo intrecciarsi alle sue, nel mezzo della macchia appiccicosa. Sollevò lo sguardo e capì che avesse indovinato con facilità i suoi pensieri. “Allora,” cominciò. “Vuoi provare a fare un bambino con me, Hummel?”

Lui sbuffò una leggera risata. “Sì,” rispose, senza traccia della trepidazione precedente. In un mondo in cui i bulli e le loro ex-vittime si riscoprivano anime gemelle, di certo qualsiasi cosa era possibile con abbastanza amore e perseveranza. “Voglio provarci, Dave. Davvero tanto tanto.”

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Un _videografo_ è più di un semplice cameraman: è anche la persona che monta i video dell’evento che ha filmato e ne cura l’audio con colonne sonore etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt e Dave si presentarono alla villetta a schiera di Becca e Brian in orario perfetto. Era una delle cose che succedevano quando sposavi un coordinatore di cerimonie: non eri mai in ritardo o in anticipo, ma sempre esattamente in orario. E seguivi sempre la giusta etichetta, ragion per cui Kurt aveva portato una bottiglia di _Georges Duboeuf Beaujolais Nouveau_ e lui aveva in mano un bouquet di gerbere dai colori vivaci.

Becca venne ad aprire, scalza e con un baffo rosso sulla guancia. Rivolse loro un enorme sorriso, con gli occhi azzurri che brillavano. “Ehi, ragazzi, entrate. Oh, guarda che bei fiori! Mi verrebbe da dire che non avreste dovuto, ma mentirei.” Li accettò con una mano, usando l’altra per attirare Dave in un abbraccio. “Grazie. Ehi, e avete anche portato il vino,” aggiunse, deliziata, lasciandolo andare e stringendo invece suo marito.

Quest’ultimo le baciò la guancia. “Mmm, sugo alla marinara fatto in casa, stasera?” chiese. Allo sguardo interrogativo di lei, indicò il punto che aveva appena sfiorato con le labbra. “Hai un po’ di…”

Lei rise, sfregandovi sopra una mano. “Ho sempre sostenuto di non essere altro che una cuoca pasticciona,” disse. “Ecco perché sono felice che la regola della casa sia ‘chi cucina è dispensato dalle pulizie’. Brian!” chiamò, “I ragazzi sono arrivati. Vieni a prendere questo fantastico vino e inizia a versare!”

Quello scese dalle scale – anche lui non indossava le scarpe, ma aveva ancora le calze. “Scusate,” iniziò. “Stavo solo finendo un paio di cartelle prima che arrivaste. Sono tutto vostro per il resto della serata, lo prometto.” Strinse le mani dei suoi ospiti, quindi prese la bottiglia da Kurt mentre sua moglie era intenta a scegliere un vaso di cristallo in cui mettere i fiori. Tirò fuori calici da vino e cavatappi, quindi controllò che lei non stesse guardando. Intinse velocemente il cucchiaio di legno nella pentola in cui stava cuocendo a fuoco lento il sugo, assaggiandolo.

“Brian!”

Sussultò e si voltò con aria colpevole. “Scusami, tesoro,” disse, col viso che divenne rosso quasi quanto i suoi capelli. Dave e Kurt si lasciarono scappare una breve risata. “È che ha un profumino così buono, non sono riuscito a trattenermi. Non è ancora pronto?”

“Perché non me lo dici tu, Signor Impazienza,” fece lei con finta severità. “Ti sembra pronto?” All’entusiastico cenno affermativo di quello, lei ghignò. “Ti crederò sulla parola. Lasciami buttare gli spaghetti e tra quindici minuti potremo mangiare.”

Le due coppie si godettero il suo meraviglioso pasto all’italiana: una fresca insalata caprese, fette di ciabatta intinte in olio e aceto balsamico invecchiato di venticinque anni e – ovviamente – la pasta. Il vino fluiva abbondante, così come la conversazione, e presto furono tutti pieni e soddisfatti. “C’è anche il tiramisù per dessert,” affermò Becca, ridacchiando mentre gli altri tre gemevano. “Tra un po’, ragazzi, non subito. Prima dovete tutti rimboccarvi le maniche e pulire, mentre io apro un’altra bottiglia e poi vado ad accomodarmi in soggiorno.”

Ci vollero loro solo venti minuti per riordinare la cucina e caricare la lavastoviglie. Si unirono a lei in salotto: Brian le si sedette di fianco sul divano grande, mentre l’altra coppia si accomodò su quello a due posti che gli stava di fronte. Becca riempì di nuovo il proprio bicchiere e versò il vino per gli altri tre, quindi si risedette comodamente. “Allora,” cominciò, “novità sul futuro bimbo?”

I due si sorrisero. “Le cose procedono,” dichiarò Dave. “Siamo ancora ai primi stadi; più che altro abbiamo compilato un sacco di scartoffie. E abbiamo dato un’occhiata al database on-line di madri surrogate e di donatrici di ovociti della clinica, giusto per farci un’idea.”

“C’è già qualche prescelta?” chiese Brian, posando una mano su quella della moglie.

“Ce n’è qualcuna che è davvero interessata ad aiutare le coppie gay, quindi sono in cima alla nostra lista, diciamo. Ma, ovviamente, prima devono ricevere tutte le nostre informazioni e voler lavorare con noi a loro volta. Quindi, per ora, si tratta solo di aspettare.”

“Penso che sia fantastico che lo stiate facendo,” affermò Becca. “Sarete entrambi dei genitori favolosi. Vostro figlio o i vostri figli saranno fortunatissimi.” Guardò il marito e scambiò con lui uno sguardo che gli altri non riuscirono a decifrare. “Io e Brian abbiamo deciso che non ne avremo, invece.”

“No?” chiese Kurt. Non era sorpreso, dato che non li aveva mai sentiti parlarne, tuttavia… tendeva a supporre che i figli facessero parte del pacchetto per-sempre-felici-e-contenti, per la maggior parte delle coppie etero.

“Con il mio lavoro, credo solo che tutto l’impegno cadrebbe sulle spalle di Becca,” disse lui. “E so che verrei continuamente sottratto al tempo insieme: mi perderei le partite di baseball e le recite e tutto il resto. Non mi sembra corretto, tutto qua.”

“E onestamente,” riprese lei, “non ho mai avuto un forte istinto materno. Mi piacciono i bambini, ma quando facciamo visita a degli amici che ne hanno, alla fine della giornata sono sempre contenta di restituirli ai loro genitori.” Fece una pausa. “Non sembra giusto, sapete? Che voi vogliate così tanto un figlio ma non ne potiate avere uno facilmente e che noi non ne sentiamo davvero il bisogno, ma volendo potremmo concepire senza fatica, se ci provassimo.”

“La vita non sempre fa combaciare bisogni e capacità in modo perfetto,” disse Dave, stringendo la spalla di Kurt. “Solo perché tu puoi rimanere incinta, non significa che debba farlo. Anzi, noi apprezziamo davvero che voi capiate quanto sia importante e che vi rendiate conto che potrebbe con coincidere con quello che volete per il vostro futuro. Molte persone si limitano a procreare spensieratamente, senza sapere davvero se vogliono essere davvero genitori o no.”

“Dave, sai che noi ti vogliamo bene, vero?” domandò Becca. Lui fu un po’ sorpreso dal repentino cambio d’argomento, ma annuì. “E anche a te, Kurt,” aggiunse. “Il vostro rapporto è nato anche grazie al nostro fidanzamento. Dave ti ha chiesto di sposarlo al nostro matrimonio. Mi sembra che le nostre storie d’amore siano così intrecciate l’una all’altra, così come le nostre vite, che forse quello che sto per suggerire non vi sembrerà completamente fuori di testa.”

Kurt pensò di avere una vaga idea di quello a cui stava accennando, ma faceva fatica a crederci.

Dave, invece, sembrava incapace anche solo d’indovinare dove volesse andare a parare la sua amica con quel discorso. “Suggerire cosa?” chiese, corrugando la fronte.

“Brian ed io ne abbiamo parlato… a lungo. E, se voi non avete niente in contrario, vorrei essere io a portare in grembo il vostro bebè.”

Ci fu un momento di assoluto silenzio, durante il quale gli occhi di Dave e Kurt si spalancarono e le loro bocche si aprirono. Il secondo ritrovò la voce più in fretta. “Tu… tu _cosa_?” balbettò.

“Ci piacerebbe se voi sceglieste me come madre surrogata,” asserì lei.

“Becca… Brian…” iniziò Dave. “Non possiamo chiedervi di-”

“Non ce lo state chiedendo,” ribatté il chirurgo. “Ci stiamo offrendo volontari. Siete i nostri migliori amici e noi vogliamo fare questo per voi. Non dovrete preoccuparvi del compenso per la surrogata e la mia assicurazione pagherà tutte le spese connesse alla gravidanza, parto incluso. Proprio come se Becca stesse avendo un mio figlio.”

“Ma-” provò a dire Kurt.

“Niente ‘ma’,” affermò decisa lei. “Vogliamo comunque che scegliate una donatrice. A trentacinque anni, i miei ovociti non sono esattamente il massimo. E, a essere onesti, sarebbe un po’ strano mischiare i miei ovetti con il preparato per bimbo di uno di voi due. Ma io sono in grande forma fisica e nella mia famiglia non ci sono episodi frequenti di aborti naturali o di gravidanze problematiche. Anzi, le donne della mia famiglia sono delle macchine da riproduzione di prim’ordine. I miei genitori hanno già sette nipotini e non hanno neanche raggiunto i sessant’anni.”

“Ne siete sicuri?” chiese Dave, che ancora stava cercando di accettare che stesse davvero succedendo. Si alzò e si avvicinò all’amica, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lei e prendendole le mani. Lei fece cenno di sì. “Hai già fatto così tanto per me, Becca,” cominciò. “Mi hai aiutato a fare _coming out_ tutti quegli anni fa. Mi hai convinto che avrei potuto far funzionare una relazione con Kurt, nonostante tutto quello che gli avevo fatto in passato. E ora mi darai la possibilità di avere un figlio con l’uomo che amo.” Posò un palmo sulla sua guancia, mentre gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime. “Come sarebbe stata la mia vita se non ti avessi mai incontrata? Credo che tu sia un angelo.”

Alle sue parole anche gli occhi di Becca si fecero lucidi. “Pfft,” tirò su col naso, cercando far finta di niente. “Non credo che gli angeli bevano tanto vino quanto ne bevo io. O imprechino contro i loro clienti rompiballe alla clinica, una volta che non sono più a portata d’orecchio.” Una lacrima scivolò lungo il suo viso. “Ma se invece fosse così, allora ho un posto assicurato in Paradiso, è certo. Ti voglio bene, Dave. Voglio che tu sia felice, che tu abbia tutto quello che si merita una persona meravigliosa come te.” Si abbracciarono stretti, sotto gli sguardi dei loro mariti, altrettanto pieni di commozione. Finalmente, sciolsero la presa. “Okay, basta sdolcinatezze per stasera!” esclamò lei, asciugandosi gli occhi. “Se andiamo avanti così, finirà che ci troveremo con Brian e Kurt intenti a limonare appassionatamente.” Scoppiarono tutti a ridere.

“Penso che ci sia bisogno di un brindisi,” propose Brian, afferrando il proprio calice e sollevandolo in alto. “A mia moglie Becca, che porterà alla luce la prossima generazione di Karofsky e Hummel.”

“A Dave e Kurt,” intonò lei. “Che saranno i migliori genitori mai esistiti e che non ci negheranno mai l’opportunità di viziare il nostro nipotino o nipotina onoraria.”

“A Becca e Brian,” brindò Kurt. “Per essere i migliori amici che io abbia mai avuto. E ne ho avuti di ottimi, sappiatelo.”

“A noi quattro,” finì Dave. “Perché siamo il miglior tipo di famiglia. Non quella con cui ti ritrovi, ma quella che sceglie di esserlo.”

Fecero tintinnare i bicchieri l’uno contro l’altro e bevvero. Sorridendo, Becca allungò di nuovo la mano verso la bottiglia. “Tra non poco dovrò fare a meno di questo, mi sa,” disse, versando. “Farò meglio a godermelo fintanto che posso.”

Dopo che il vino fu finito e ogni traccia del tiramisù scomparsa, Kurt e Dave salutarono i Potter, coi cuori ancora più traboccanti degli stomaci. Parlarono animatamente di chiamare la clinica il giorno successivo per aggiornarli sulla situazione e decisero di iniziare a scandagliare il database delle donatrici con molta più attenzione. Quando solo un paio d’isolati li separavano da casa, Dave disse tutto d’un tratto: “Ho bisogno di fare una capatina da _Walgreens_ 1.”

“Perché?” chiese l’altro, inserendo la freccia per girare a sinistra, nel parcheggio della farmacia.

“Abbiamo, ehm… quasi finito i preservativi,” spiegò lui. “E manca la carta igienica nel bagno degli ospiti.”

Kurt assottigliò gli occhi. L’ultima volta che aveva controllato, avevano ancora mezza scatola di profilattici, mentre per quello che riguardava il secondo bagno avrebbe dovuto affidarsi a Dave: lui di solito usava solo quello principale. “Vuoi che venga con te?” si offrì, infilandosi in un posto libero.

“No no! Entro ed esco in un attimo,” gli assicurò, uscendo dal veicolo quasi prima che si fosse fermato del tutto. Lo guardò trottare nel negozio con un sopracciglio inarcato. Non era sicuro di cosa fosse preso a suo marito, ma era stata una serata un po’ pazza. Accese la radio, trovando una canzone vecchiotta ma sempre bella, _The Edge Of Glory_ di _Lady Gaga_ , e cominciò a cantarla mentre aspettava il ritorno dell’altro.

Il che avvenne meno di dieci minuti dopo, con tanto di busta di plastica in mano. “Grazie, amore.”

Lanciandogli un’altra occhiata incuriosita con la coda dell’occhio, Kurt uscì dal parcheggio e in un batter d’occhio furono arrivati. Era un giovedì sera, quindi si adoperò a portare di fronte alla villetta i bidoni della spazzatura per la raccolta del venerdì, mentre l’altro andò dentro. Quando anche lui varcò la soglia, non riuscì a scorgerlo da nessuna parte. “Dave?” chiamò. “Dove sei?”

“Nella stanza degli ospiti,” venne la risposta.

_Che diamine…?_ pensò lui, avanzando nel corridoio. Dave era in piedi nella stanza da letto e stava fissando un angolo. “Che cosa stai facendo qui?”

Quello si voltò, la bocca incurvata in un grande sorriso. “Stavo solo immaginando come sarebbe stata questa stanza dopo averla trasformata nella camera del bambino,” spiegò, e il cuore di Kurt si sciolse all’istante come miele. “Insomma, sei tu l’esperto d’ _interior design_ , ma voglio davvero partecipare anch’io per quanto riguarda questa stanza. Pensi che dovremmo darle un tema o sarebbe di cattivo gusto? Mi piacerebbe che avesse a che fare col cielo: andrebbe bene sia per un bimbo che una bimba e non sarebbe troppo stucchevole.”

Gli occhi di Kurt divennero lucidi. Dal suo crollo, un mese prima, Dave aveva evitato accuratamente di avere qualsiasi tipo di discussione dettagliata che avesse a che fare con l’arrivo del bambino. Bruciati dalla loro delusione dopo la prima visita alla clinica, parlavano del processo di avere un figlio, ma non proprio del risultato. Apparentemente, però, l’offerta di Becca aveva cambiato tutto ciò nel giro di una sera. E lui si sentiva nello stesso identico modo. Ora sarebbe stato molto più fattibile dal punto di vista economico e le loro preoccupazioni sulla madre surrogata e la possibilità che non volesse separarsi dal bebè scomparvero. Inoltre avrebbero potuto vivere la gravidanza così da vicino: potevano vedere o parlare con Becca tutte le volte che volevano, guardare il loro piccolo crescere dentro di lei giorno dopo giorno. Era praticamente il massimo a cui potesse aspirare una coppia che non poteva avere un figlio nel modo convenzionale e lui ne era così grato che pensava che il cuore avrebbe potuto scoppiargli in petto.

“Credo che sarebbe meraviglioso,” rispose, sorridendo a sua volta.

“Ho qualcosa per te,” aggiunse l’altro, e lui si accorse per la prima volta che stava tenendo una mano nascosta dietro la schiena.

“Davvero?” chiese, sorpreso.

“Sì. Lo so che è ancora presto per queste cose, ma volevo prenderti qualcosina per festeggiare questa svolta,” affermò, mostrando un sacchetto regalo dai colori vivaci.

“Allora è per _questo_ che ci siamo fermati da _Walgreens_?” esclamò lui, commosso oltre ogni dire. Al cenno affermativo dell’altro, scoppiò a ridere. “Sei così sciocco a volte, Dave. Ma ti amo e amo i regali, quindi dammi, dammi.” Allungò le braccia, muovendo le dita come se volesse afferrare qualcosa. Quello gli consegnò la busta e lui tolse il ciuffo di carta velina che ne celava il contenuto. V’infilò una mano ed estrasse il primo articolo, che divenne velocemente sfocato, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime. Era un pacchetto di body per neonati con ricamata sopra una piccola pecora. “Dave…” esalò.

“Vai avanti,” lo incoraggiò lui, deliziato da quanto la sua idea spontanea avesse commosso Kurt.

Rinfilò la mano e afferrò l’oggetto successivo: una piccola anatra gialla di peluche. Quindi, finalmente, un mini album fotografico. Guardò suo marito, che disse: “Per metterci dentro le foto del bebè. Ho pensato che avresti potuto tenerlo in ufficio e così tutte le volte che volessi vederlo o vederla, avresti dovuto semplicemente aprirlo.”

Lui si gettò tra le sue braccia, continuando a stringere forte i suoi regali. “Oddio, Dave,” disse. “Questa è la cosa più dolce, più meravigliosa che tu abbia mai fatto.” Non erano solo i doni o il gesto. Era il messaggio dietro di essi, che gli era completamente chiaro: _succederà davvero e possiamo tornare a emozionarci quando ne parliamo_. “Ti amo da morire!”

“Mmm, ti amo anch’io, tesoro,” rispose quello, stringendolo forte. Infine Kurt lo lasciò andare, ma si allungò di poco per dargli un veloce bacio. Dapprima fu tenero e dolce, ma come accadeva spesso tra di loro, divenne rapidamente appassionato. Le sue mani si rilassarono e i regali caddero mentre Dave infilava la lingua tra le sue labbra.

“Dave,” ansimò lui, allontanando la faccia. Si stava formando un’erezione nei pantaloni di entrambi e lui sapeva bene dove ciò li avrebbe portati. “Continuiamo nella nostra camera.”

“Ma come siamo soft, stanotte,” lo stuzzicò l’altro. “Vuoi anche spegnere le luci e fingere un orgasmo?”

“Non m’interessa quante volte abbiamo già fatto sesso qui dentro,” spiegò lui, irremovibile. “Adesso è ufficialmente la futura cameretta del bambino ed è assolutamente off-limits per ogni tipo di ‘attività fisica’.”

“Okay, hai vinto,” acconsentì, borbottando solo un po’.

Percorsero la breve distanza che li separava dalla loro stanza e, all’improvviso, Kurt ebbe un’idea. Ghignando malefico, si rivolse a suo marito. “Siediti,” ordinò, indicando con un gesto la cassapanca ai piedi del letto. Lui obbedì prontamente. Quando l’altro esibiva quel sorriso, seguivano solo cose piacevoli e incredibilmente sexy. Guardò Kurt dargli la schiena, per poi voltarsi velocemente e mettersi in una posa sensuale poggiandosi contro il comò dietro di sé. Quindi schiuse le labbra e cominciò a cantare dolcemente nel suo registro più basso.

> _The minute you walked in the joint_   
>  _I could see you were a man of distinction,_   
>  _a real big spender,_   
>  _good looking, so refined._   
>  _Say wouldn't you like to know what's_   
>  _going on in my mind?_

Cominciò a muoversi verso di lui, ancheggiando e cominciando a sbottonarsi la camicia. Dave lo stava osservando con un enorme sorriso in volto: non gli veniva riservato spesso il piacere di godersi una delle speciali serenate miste a spogliarelli di Kurt Hummel, ma di certo adorava quando succedeva. A dire la verità, per quanto il viso e il corpo dell’altro lo facessero impazzire, a volte pensava che la cosa che più lo eccitasse fosse il suo talento. C’era qualcosa di dannatamente sexy nel modo in cui era così bravo in così tante cose: il canto, il ballo, il _design_ e una schiera di altre incredibili abilità. Dio, avere Kurt lo rendeva davvero l’uomo più fortunato della Terra.

Kurt si sfilò l’indumento con fare teatrale, facendolo roteare un paio di volte prima di lasciarlo cadere. Si slacciò i calzoni, così che Dave si potesse godere la vista della sottile striscia di peluria che partiva dall’ombelico e si tuffava negli attillati boxer turchesi. Camminò con aria regale verso di lui, lanciandogli uno sguardo ardente.

> _So let me get right to the point,_   
>  _I don't pop my cork for every guy I see._

Al _‘pop’_ , Kurt piroettò su se stesso e si piegò in modo da poter sfregare il sedere contro il suo grembo. Quello gli afferrò la vita, ma lui aveva altri programmi. Spinse via le sue mani, raddrizzandosi. Girandosi di nuovo così da poterlo vedere in faccia, cominciò a far scivolare in basso i pantaloni, scoprendo i fianchi stretti.

> _Hey, big spender,_   
>  _spend a little time with me._

Accentuò ogni movimento che gli serviva per piegarsi e togliersi le scarpe, agitando per tutto il tempo le natiche ancora coperte dalla stoffa elastica nella direzione del suo spettatore. Quindi fece scivolare via del tutto i calzoni, liberandosene con un calcio che li fece finire dall’altro lato della stanza. Riprese a danzare sinuosamente verso di lui, sfiorandogli ogni parte del corpo con le labbra e i polpastrelli, continuando a cantare il ponte.

> _Wouldn't you like to have fun… fun… fun?_   
>  _How's about a few laughs… laughs… laughs?_   
>  _I can show you a good time,_   
>  _let me show you a good time._

Ondeggiò i fianchi fino ad adagiarglisi in grembo, guardandolo negli occhi, questa volta. Gli avvolse le guance tra le mani e cominciò a far oscillare rapidamente il bacino contro il suo.

> _Hey, big spender,_   
>  _spend… a little time with me._

Portò le labbra su quelle di Dave, portando a termine la canzone ma continuando a dargli la migliore lap-dance della sua vita. Lo sentì intrufolare le mani grandi sotto l’orlo dell’intimo, afferrando le natiche sode e spingendo verso l’alto l’inguine. Kurt interruppe il bacio, piegandosi in avanti per attaccargli il collo con la bocca e la lingua. “Cazzo, Kurt,” gemette suo marito. “Sei così sexy quando ti spogli così. Devo averti, devo affondarti dentro,” ansimò, stringendo ancora più forte la presa sui suoi muscoli, “adesso!”

Si alzò, guadagnandosi una piccola esclamazione acuta da parte di Kurt al movimento inaspettato. Le lunghe gambe si avvolsero automaticamente attorno ai suoi fianchi. Kurt amava il fatto che lui fosse così forte e massiccio, che riuscisse a sollevarlo senza sforzo, nonostante fossero quasi della stessa altezza. Lo portò di fianco al letto, adagiandovelo sopra e passando i palmi sugli arti affusolati che ancora lo cingevano. Lo baciò, suggendo brevemente il suo labbro inferiore. Quindi lo lasciò andare. “Voltati,” comandò con voce roca, e lui si affrettò a eseguire il prima possibile.

Una volta che fu steso prono, Dave afferrò l’orlo dei suoi boxer e glieli sfilò. Non si stancava mai e poi mai di ammirare il sedere perfetto di suo marito. Bianco come la neve, la pelle tesa come su un frutto maturo e sede della più grande fonte di piacere che lui avesse mai conosciuto. Rifletté sulla possibilità di liberarsi dei propri indumenti, ma c’era qualcosa di erotico nell’idea di fare di Kurt ciò che voleva mentre uno di loro era vestito di tutto punto e l’altro era completamente nudo. Quindi, sebbene i suoi jeans fossero fastidiosamente stretti, s’inginocchiò e portò le dita ad allargare le natiche di fronte a sé.

Kurt gemette, sospettando quello che sarebbe seguito, e l’altro non lo deluse. Lui amava il _rimming_ : era in tutta onestà uno degli atti sessuali che più preferiva ricevere, non che gli dispiacesse ricambiare il favore. Prima di iniziare il rapporto con lui, Dave non aveva mai usato questa tecnica, né aveva avuto un partner che lo facesse a lui. Ma, come per tantissime altre cose che avessero a che fare col sesso, Kurt lo aveva iniziato alla pratica. Il fatto che lui avesse così tanta esperienza rispetto a Dave quando si erano rincontrati non aveva mai dato fastidio a suo marito. Secondo quest’ultimo faceva tutto parte del piano ideato dall’universo per renderli le perfette metà di uno stesso insieme. All’inizio della loro relazione, Kurt aveva espresso preoccupazione per il fatto che i suoi precedenti sessuali, rispetto a quelli del compagno, a volte gli dessero l’impressione di non essere alla sua altezza o abbastanza puro per lui. Dave l’aveva immediatamente rassicurato, dicendogli di essere felice di stare con qualcuno con così tanta esperienza, qualcuno di cui si potesse fidare a tal punto da sperimentare tante delle cose che l’avevano incuriosito, ma che non si era mai sentito di provare con nessuno dei suoi due amanti precedenti. Non era assolutamente geloso degli uomini con cui era stato prima di lui. Considerando quello che era successo tra di loro alle superiori, sarebbe stato uno sfacciato ipocrita a rinfacciargli i suoi comportamenti passati.

Quindi, sotto la sua tutela, aveva imparato come dargli piacere massaggiando il suo ano con la lingua e, dopo essere stato il recipiente di quella stessa attenzione, ne aveva finalmente capito la popolarità. Cominciarono a tenerla ben presente nella lista delle loro possibilità per quando facevano l’amore. Come quella notte. Guardò l’entrata di suo marito contrarsi e rilassarsi, bramando il suo tocco. Sporgendosi in avanti, appiattì la lingua e la passò lungo la fessura verticale, lasciando una traccia bagnata. All’ansito che ricevette come risposta, vi affondò il volto, lambendo velocemente e facendo guizzare il muscolo contro l’orifizio sensibile. Alternò leccate decise a baci intensi posati direttamente sull’entrata, suggendola. Avvertì le gambe affusolate allungarsi e piegarsi al ginocchio, avvolgendogli le ampie spalle e sistemando i talloni proprio sopra le reni di Dave. Quello era un altro lato di lui che non finiva mai di stupirlo: era così fottutamente _flessibile_ , così elastico e agile. Era piuttosto sicuro che se lui avesse provato a imitare quella stessa posizione, gli sarebbero venuti crampi di cui si sarebbe portato dietro gli strascichi per giorni. Kurt, però, affrontava ogni giornata con una sessione di yoga breve ma efficace – il che aveva dato i suoi frutti.

Kurt supportò il torso sui gomiti, col petto sollevato dal materasso e una presa così stretta sulle lenzuola che pensava si potessero strappare. Ritrasse il labbro inferiore in bocca, mordendolo per impedirsi di mettere a rischio i timpani di entrambi. Schiere di altri uomini avevano tirato fuori la carta del _rimming_ , ma fin dalla prima volta in cui aveva provato Dave, era stato subito il migliore. Non solo la sua tecnica e l’istinto erano eccellenti, ma l’intimità di subire quell’atto insieme a una persona che amava così profondamente aveva portato l’esperienza a livelli incommensurabili. In questa posizione era totalmente aperto e vulnerabile di fronte a lui e affermava così senza il bisogno di parole che ogni sua parte gli apparteneva e che poteva deciderne la sorte come meglio riteneva. _Leccami, succhiami… tutte le mie parti più intime e segrete. Sono tutte tue_. Sentì la punta della sua lingua inspessirsi e iniziare a entrare dentro di lui – gemette forte. Spinse vigorosamente contro le coperte sotto di sé, ottenendo un po’ di frizione sul proprio pene, bisognoso quasi allo spasimo.

L’altro la spinse ancora più a fondo, facendo fremere la punta avanti e indietro prima di cominciare a penetrarlo con decisione. Le labbra e le guance erano ricoperte dalla sua stessa saliva. Kurt stava emettendo dei suoni meravigliosi, ma doveva ancora lasciarsi andare a quella litania di sconcezze che di solito accompagnava questa pratica. Spinse il muscolo in avanti più che poté nel passaggio allargato, avvolgendo le labbra sull’anello esterno. Quindi mormorò una nota, mandando la vibrazione delle corde vocali a stimolare le sensibili terminazioni nervose… e Kurt perse ogni controllo.

“Oddio, oh cazzo oh cazzo oh _cazzo_!” gridò. “Sì, più a fondo, ficcami dentro la lingua! Lo sai che lo adoro! Quando mi fotti con la lingua è così bello…”

Dave voleva continuare, ma la sua erezione, ancora nei jeans, stava cominciando a diventare davvero dolorosa. E, a giudicare dal modo in cui Kurt stava molestando il materasso, non dubitava che fosse a un soffio da riversarsi sulla trapunta. Quindi mosse la lingua un ultimo paio di volte e la ritrasse dal corpo pallido, guadagnandosi un mugolio di delusione e l’abbandono della presa delle gambe pallide.

“Scusami, amore,” disse, infilando un dito nel suo passaggio e asciugandosi la saliva che aveva in faccia con il dorso della mano. “Ho bisogno di scoparti sul serio, di venire nel tuo bel culetto.” Colpì la sua natica sinistra con la mano libera, guardandola prendere un colorito roseo, e Kurt spinse all’indietro, impalandosi sulla sua falange. Dopo un altro paio d’intrusioni nell’entrata bagnata, si allontanò per prendere il lubrificante, un profilattico e un cuscino gonfio di quelli vicino alla testata del letto. Infilò quest’ultimo sotto il bacino del marito, sollevando il suo fondoschiena all’altezza e all’angolazione perfetta. Indossò il preservativo e lubrificò la propria erezione; sistemandosi dietro di lui, premette il glande contro la sua apertura e gli circondò la vita con un braccio, afferrandogli il membro, premuto contro il cuscino. “Sei pronto, Kurt?” chiese, stuzzicando il suo ano.

“Uhn, sì,” ansimò quello. “Scopami _forte_.”

Sscivolò dentro il passaggio con facilità, gemendo mentre affondava in quel calore angusto e umido. Insistette finché non fu penetrato del tutto, continuando a stringere ritmicamente il pene dell’altro senza interruzione. “Vuoi che lo faccia forte, dolcezza?” domandò a denti stretti. “Vuoi che ti sfondi? Che faccia diventare questo buchino tutto rosso e dolorante?”

“Oh, sssì…” sibilò quello. “Fallo. Fallo forte quanto vuoi, posso prenderlo. Prendere tutto quello che hai per me.”

Lui si ritrasse lentamente, finché non rimase solo la punta a malapena in contatto con l’anello di muscoli. “Sì? Così?” Si spinse in un sol colpo dentro di lui; i suoi fianchi produssero un rumore simile a uno schiaffo quando sbatterono contro il fondoschiena. Quello gridò al piacere misto a dolore. “Lo vuoi ancora più duro? Ancora più veloce?” Gli afferrò i capelli, facendogli voltare la testa verso di lui. Kurt annuì, a corto di fiato, e lui premette il suo capo in basso, finché la guancia non toccò il materasso. “Stai lì,” intimò. “Stai lì fermo mentre ti fotto.”

Tracciò con un dito la linea della sua schiena, stuzzicandolo, fino a raggiungere la sua entrata, avvolta attorno allo spessore del suo pene. Ve lo sfregò sopra ripetutamente, facendolo mugolare disperato. Spostò la mano sul suo fianco e iniziò a pompare dentro e fuori con vigore. Amava il modo in cui la carne delle natiche lisce e pallide venisse attraversata da increspature ogni volta che il suo bacino collideva con esse. La forza di ogni impatto faceva scivolare avanti e indietro l’erezione di suo marito nella sua presa salda, massaggiandola a ogni suo movimento. Kurt stava gemendo entusiasticamente, mentre le mani si aggrappavano alle coperte, tirando con forza. Il suo passaggio si strinse attorno a lui, fino a sembrargli una morsa: con un’ultima possente spinta, Dave si riversò dentro di lui con un ruggito.

“Oh, sì, vienimi dentro,” urlò quello, raggiungendo anche lui l’orgasmo non appena le parole gli furono uscite di bocca. Il suo seme si rovesciò su tutta la mano abbronzata, bagnando sia il cuscino che la trapunta. L’altro si lasciò cadere sopra di lui, schiacciandolo contro il letto a braccia e gambe divaricate. Le sue labbra erano premute contro il suo collo sudato, e Kurt riusciva a sentirlo ammorbidirsi dentro di sé.

“Amo, Kurt,” lo sentì mormorare.

“T’amo anch’io,” rispose, sospirando. “Sai, faremmo meglio a iniziare a lavorare su come essere un po’ meno vocali. Dovremo pensare a un modo in cui poter continuare a farci vedere le stelle a vicenda senza svegliare un bebè in piena notte. O traumatizzare lei o lui permanentemente, quando sarà più grande.” Lui di certo non avrebbe mai dimenticato quella volta in cui era tornato dalla Dalton con uno spiacevole caso di gastroenterite, solo per venire accolto dai suoni di suo papà e di Carole intenti a dar sfogo alla loro passione sul divano del soggiorno.

“-kay,” mugugnò quello, con tono un po’ assonnato. “Ma ogni tanto magari potremmo chiedere a Becca e Brian di farci da babysitter… Voglio ancora farti gridare, di tanto in tanto.”

“Ne terrò conto,” fece lui, ridendo dolcemente.

 

****

* **N.d.T.**

1 – _Walgreens_ è la più grande catena di farmacie degli Stati Uniti; vende sia medicinali veri e propri, sia oggetti che concernono comunque l’igiene e la salute. Foto di esempio [qui](http://streetsblog.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Walgreens_23rd__Broadway_Jan_2004_004.jpeg) – perché ovviamente è enorme. [Fonte](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walgreens).


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt stava tornando da una degustazione di torte con una sua cliente quando ricevette la chiamata. Il cellulare squillò e lui premette il pulsante sul cruscotto del SUV per attivare il Bluetooth. “ _Sheer Elegance_ , sono Kurt,” disse.

_“Kurt?”_ la voce di Stacy risuonò nel veicolo. _“Kurt, è il momento. Becca ha appena chiamato, lei e Dave stanno andando in ospedale. Tu dove sei?”_

“Sono sulla I-94, sto andando a ovest, uscendo dalla città,” sbraitò lui, guardando dietro di sé e girando bruscamente il volante per attraversare due corsie di traffico in una volta. Qualcuno suonò il clacson alla sua manovra, ma lui non si degnò neanche di fargli vedere il medio. “Posso raggiungerli tra venti minuti.” Scartò un furgoncino che, neanche a dirlo, stava andando a novantacinque kilometri all’ora in un’area da ottanta. Notò la targa del Wisconsin e alzò gli occhi al cielo.1 “Di’ loro di non iniziare senza di me!”

_“Sono certa che faranno del loro meglio,”_ replicò lei, sarcastica. Quindi terminò la telefonata, così che il suo capo potesse concentrarsi sulla strada e arrivare tutto intero all’ospedale.

Mentre guidava furiosamente, non riuscì a non pensare a che viaggio incredibile e pazzesco li avesse portati fino a quel punto.

 

Poco tempo dopo la generosa offerta di Becca e Brian, Kurt e Dave fecero analizzare il loro sperma e fu stabilito che sarebbe stato il primo a fornire il campione per la fecondazione. Erano entrambi fertili ma, come al solito, Kurt doveva sempre essere così dannatamente bravo in tutto… Non solo il numero di spermatozoi era insolitamente alto, ma erano anche particolarmente mobili e sanissimi. La clinica lo aveva informato che se avesse mai voluto diventare un donatore di sperma in generale, il suo profilo sarebbe stato molto allettante per molti dei loro clienti. Lui era lusingato, ma considerando quanto avesse trovato difficile… _adempiere al suo dovere_ in un ambiente clinico per il suo stesso bebè, non riusciva a immaginare di riuscire a farlo per qualsiasi altro motivo. Non aveva avuto il permesso di venire in alcun modo, luogo o motivo per i cinque giorni precedenti all’aspirazione degli ovociti. Il materiale pornografico disponibile nel Centro era piuttosto fiacco e, anche se così non fosse stato, Kurt non riusciva a usarlo per raggiungere l’orgasmo da quando lui e Dave avevano cominciato a vivere insieme. Non che ci fosse qualcosa di _sbagliato_ nel porno, se per gli altri funzionava; ma, nel suo caso, non riusciva a fargli partire il motore e gli era solo servito come soluzione di emergenza quando non aveva potuto fare sesso regolarmente. Aveva solo un’ora per produrre il campione prima che gli ovociti della donatrice non fossero più in condizioni ottimali per la fertilizzazione e il ticchettio delle lancette non lo stava aiutando. Infine si decise a chiamare suo marito al cellulare, dicendogli di uscire dalla sala d’aspetto e di andare in macchina per un po’ di sesso telefonico – _all’istante_. Finalmente, con la sua profonda voce che gli diceva in modo dettagliato quanto volesse sentire il suo pene penetrarlo, scopandolo con forza e urgenza, Kurt eiaculò con un ansito di sorpresa nel barattolino apposito. Non era stato facile neanche prendere la mira: era come cercare di scrivere il proprio nome su un’auto in movimento. A ogni caso, fu felice quando fu tutto finito e lui e Dave s’incontrarono con Becca per celebrare con una colazione da _Denny’s_.

L’impianto avvenne tre giorni dopo, di venerdì mattina. La loro amica rimase a casa a riposare per il resto del fine settimana. Mentre Kurt si occupava di un matrimonio sontuoso al _The Grand Ballroom_ 2, Dave rimase con lei, giocando a carte e guardando vecchi film. Quando arrivò lunedì tornarono tutti a lavoro ed entrarono nelle famigerate _Due settimane d’attesa_. Alla fine di questo periodo, la clinica avrebbe fatto un test di gravidanza per confermare la sua condizione. Erano tutti sulle spine e Kurt aveva perfino perso una cliente per la prima volta in assoluto; la sposa, ancora più ipersensibile e svampita di quelle con cui lavorava di solito, gli aveva chiesto per la quarta volta se davvero fosse d’accordo che le tovaglie per il ricevimento fossero bianco sporco invece di bianche. Lui, cha aveva avuto difficoltà a concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa che non fosse la riuscita o meno della FIV, le aveva risposto male. “Ma _certo_ che va bene,” aveva detto con tono seccato. “E anche se non fosse così, non sarebbe la fine del mondo.” Era uscita dal suo ufficio prima che lui avesse anche solo registrato quello che gli era uscito dalla bocca e nessuna scusa o offerte di sconti incredibili la convinse a tornare da _Sheer Elegance_. Dopo quell’episodio, tentò di rimanere un po’ più oggettivo, quantomeno a lavoro.

Quando le due settimane volsero al termine, Becca e i futuri papà andarono al Centro per gli esami del sangue. Tornarono a casa dei Karofsky-Hummel per aspettare gli esiti e Brian riuscì a unirsi a loro qualche ora dopo. Gli occhi di tutti s’illuminarono quando, molte ore dopo, ricevettero la chiamata – ma la cosa non durò molto. Dave aveva messo il vivavoce e dovettero tutti sentire l’amplificatore gracchiante dare loro le cattive notizie: Becca non era incinta, dopotutto. Lei si avvicinò a Dave, gettandosi tra le sue braccia. “Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace così tanto che non abbia funzionato,” singhiozzò, come se fosse personalmente responsabile del fatto che gli embrioni non si fossero annidati.

Kurt avvertì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, ma prese un respiro profondo e avanzò, allontanandola da Dave e avvolgendola tra le braccia. “Non scusarti,” le disse dolcemente. “È okay, andrà tutto bene. Sapevamo che ci fosse una bella possibilità che non funzionasse al primo tentativo, no?” Doveva essere forte, non solo per lei, ma anche per suo marito. Era ovvio che quest’ultimo fosse devastato dalla notizia; sebbene di solito fosse il più solido tra loro, sembrava averla presa con ancora più difficoltà di quanto lui si fosse aspettato. Dopo che i loro amici se ne furono andati, Dave si era lasciato cadere a terra, piangendo come non l’aveva mai visto fare prima di allora.

“So che erano solo bolle,” singhiozzò, e le lacrime di Kurt cominciarono a scendergli silenziosamente lungo le guance. La clinica aveva dato loro un’immagine degli embrioni e Dave aveva fatto notare che sembrassero bolle. Da quel momento, entrambe le coppie avevano cominciato a chiamarli così. Davano piccole pacche al ventre piatto di Becca e chiedevano come stessero quel giorno le loro bolle, per poi ridere. Sentire la loro battuta privata pronunciata con tono così distrutto lo uccise dentro. Premette le labbra contro la sua tempia e lo baciò gentilmente, ma lui si scostò. “Ma _non_ _erano_ bolle, Kurt. Erano bambini!” La sua voce si alzò di tono. “Erano i _nostri_ bambini e adesso sono morti!” Scoppiò di nuovo a piangere, e Kurt lo attirò nel suo abbraccio, stringendo più forte che poté le sue ampie spalle scosse dai tremiti.

Lasciarono passare una settimana prima di anche solo discutere l’idea di riprovare con gli embrioni crioconservati al Centro. I dottori ne avevano creati dieci, unendo gli spermatozoi di Kurt agli ovociti della donatrice. Nell’utero di Becca ne erano stati impiantati quattro per questo ciclo, il che significava che ne avevano ancora abbastanza per provare ancora una o due volte senza dover ricominciare da capo l’intero processo. Si sarebbe potuto credere che non ci avessero dovuto pensare neanche un attimo prima di riprovarci, ma non era affatto così. Odiavano l’idea di chiedere a Becca di sopportare di nuovo lo sconvolgimento fisico ed emotivo di un altro _transfer_. Doveva iniettarsi quotidianamente gli ormoni necessari a simulare il modo naturale in cui il corpo di una donna si sarebbe preparato in seguito al concepimento. Il dolore delle iniezioni non era insopportabile, ma avevano degli effetti collaterali e trasformavano la sua usuale imperturbabilità in un ammasso di emozioni e cambi d’umore. Brian una notte si era presentato a casa loro con un borsone e un’espressione sconvolta. Gli avevano dato una birra e lui, con aria stordita, aveva spiegato: “Ho chiesto solo se il latte in frigo fosse ancora buono o se dovessi andarne a comprare un po’. Lei ha cominciato a strillare che non era colpa sua se non era riuscita ad andare al supermercato quel giorno, che io non capivo niente. Mi ha chiamato ‘insensibile testa di cazzo’ e mi ha detto di andare a dormire da qualche altra parte. Poi mi ha lanciato una presina.” Naturalmente, nel giro di un’ora, Becca si era presentata alla loro porta, scongiurando suo marito di perdonarla per essere stata così lunatica. Quello era stato l’incidente peggiore, ma non l’unico, e ce n’erano alcuni che erano quasi altrettanto brutti. E quello era un motivo. Però temevano anche la delusione di un altro fallimento della FIV; anzi, non era neanche assicurato che gli embrioni sopravvivessero alla procedura di scongelamento. In un certo senso, sembrava che il loro futuro bebè fosse più al sicuro nei congelatori del Centro e inizialmente erano terrorizzati dal rischio di poter perderne altri, ritentando. Dopo un paio di settimane, però, e aver parlato a lungo con i loro amici, decisero di provare almeno un’altra volta.

Due mesi dopo, a marzo, altri quattro embrioni furono impiantati nel suo utero, e le _Due settimane_ cominciarono di nuovo. Ancora una volta, il quindicesimo giorno dopo il _transfer_ , andarono alla clinica per fare un esame del sangue, quindi tornarono a casa di lei per aspettare i risultati. Furono le sei ore più lunghe delle loro vite. Quando il cellulare di Dave squillò con la suoneria dedicata al Centro ( _Baby Love_ , delle _Supremes_ ), balzarono tutti in piedi dall’ansia. Quello rispose, dando le spalle agli altri e ai loro visi avidi. Se le notizie fossero state di nuovo cattive, non voleva che lo capissero dalla sua espressione. I tre fissarono la sua schiena, ascoltando ogni singola parola. “Sì, sono Dave. Li avete? Sì, siamo pronti a sentirli.” Ci fu una lunga pausa, durante la quale Kurt cercò alla cieca la mano dell’amica, stringendola. Lei fece lo stesso con quella di Brian e rimasero tutti lì in piedi, mano nella mano e col fiato sospeso, ad aspettare che l’altro ricominciasse a parlare. Le spalle ampie di quest’ultimo si sollevarono in un sospiro e un momento dopo lui disse con tono del tutto neutrale: “Capisco. Sì, lo so. Grazie, grazie per avercelo fatto sapere così presto.” Kurt sentì che un’ondata di tristezza si stava avvicinando, ma proprio mentre stava per travolgerlo, Dave si girò verso di loro con un sorriso così grande che sembrava gli stesse spaccando la faccia in due. “Tesoro,” iniziò, allargando le braccia per indicare che si stava rivolgendo a tutti e tre, “Siamo incinti!” Le due coppie si riunirono in un abbraccio di gruppo pieno di gioia, baciandosi e ridendo e piangendo. Kurt aveva pensato che sarebbe stato il giorno più felice della sua vita, finché il loro piccolo non fosse nato, ma, come scoprì in seguito, si sbagliava.

Dato che Brian era uno stimato collega all’ _UC Medical Center_ , non fu difficile affidare Becca alle cure di una delle migliori ostetriche e ginecologhe del Paese, la Dottoressa Ratika Bharucha. Lei riuscì a organizzare i loro appuntamenti all’ospedale invece che al proprio ufficio, così che Brian potesse venire a fare una breve capatina anche nel caso in cui dovesse lavorare quei giorni. La prima settimana di maggio arrivò la visita che stavano aspettando tutti: quella durante la quale avrebbero sentito per la prima volta il battito del bambino. Becca si sdraiò sul lettino e sollevò la maglietta fin sotto i seni; la sua pancia ancora non mostrava segni della vita che si portava dentro. La dottoressa prese in mano il Doppler fetale. “Ora, di solito si riesce a sentire il battito cardiaco a nove settimane. Ma in alcuni casi non è così e, se ciò dovesse succedere, non preoccupatevi: a volte è ancora troppo debole per essere percepito dalla sonda del Doppler e in quel caso prepareremo il carrello per l’ecografia. Presupponendo che il battito sia presente, in quel modo riusciremo a _vederlo_.” Becca afferrò le mani di Kurt e Dave, e suo marito si mise dietro di lei per posare le proprie sulle sue spalle. La ginecologa posò la punta smussata della sonda sul suo ventre e tutti trattennero il fiato mentre la spostava in varie direzioni, cercando il punto giusto. Dopo meno di un minuto, l’altoparlante dell’apparecchio iniziò a emettere una specie di rapido _wow-wow-wow-wow_.

“È quello?” domandò Kurt, con gli occhi che gli diventavano lucidi. “È il cuore del nostro bambino?”

“Sì, proprio lui,” confermò la dottoressa, facendo un ampio sorriso. “È molto veloce, come avrete notato. Molto più dei nostri. I battiti di un adulto in condizione di riposo si aggirano attorno ai 70 al minuto. Quelli del feto sono più vicini ai 150 al minuto.” Spostò lo sguardo sullo schermo a cristalli liquidi del dispositivo. “E il vostro piccolo o piccola ne ha all’incirca 152. Perfetto.”

Kurt e Dave si sporsero l’uno verso l’altro per baciarsi, felici, quindi baciarono ognuno una guancia rigata di lacrime della loro amica. Dave si voltò e schioccò un rapido bacio sulle labbra di Brian. “Non volevo che ti sentissi lasciato fuori, amico,” spiegò, e scoppiarono tutti a ridere all’acceso rossore che gli invase il viso. Il loro buon umore, però, si dissolse all’istante quando videro la Dottoressa Bharucha aggrottare la fronte.

“Cosa c’è, Ratika?” chiese Brian con tono preoccupato.

“Non c’è niente che non vada, di per sé,” rispose, continuando a guardare il monitor. Mosse leggermente la sonda in circolo. “Dovremo portare dentro il carrello per l’ecografia, tutto sommato.”

“Perché?” chiese Becca, con occhi spalancati e allarmati.

La ginecologa spostò di nuovo l’oggetto allungato e alzò il volume del Doppler. “Ascoltate attentamente.” Si sforzarono tutti e Brian, con il suo addestramento medico, lo sentì per primo.

“Porca vacca,” ansimò. “Ce ne sono due!”

“Due _cuori_?” chiese Kurt con voce ancora più acuta del normale. “Vuoi dire… gemelli?” Gli venne una breve vertigine e suo marito gli lasciò la mano per afferrargli la spalla.

“Come ho detto, faremo un’ecografia per esserne sicuri,” ripeté la dottoressa, e uscì per chiedere a un’infermiera di portare dentro l’attrezzatura necessaria. Circa dieci minuti dopo, i quattro amici videro per la prima volta i loro sani, bellissimi _bambini_. Erano tutti al settimo cielo per quella scoperta e quando un’ecografia successiva rivelò che entrambi i gemellini fossero femmine, fu anche meglio: non che sarebbero stati delusi in entrambi i casi, ma segretamente, sia Kurt sia Dave avevano desiderato una figlia. E ora ne avrebbero avute due!

Poiché aveva quasi trentasei anni e portava in grembo due gemelli, tecnicamente la gravidanza di Becca era considerata ad alto rischio. Doveva monitorare molto attentamente la sua salute, soprattutto la pressione sanguigna, man mano che le settimane e poi i mesi passavano. Essere sposata con un medico di certo aiutava, da quel punto di vista. Sebbene avesse pianificato di lavorare normalmente fino a tre o quattro settimane dalla presunta data della nascita, cominciò a reindirizzare i propri clienti ad altri veterinari non appena entrò nel secondo trimestre e, in gruppo, decisero che sarebbe andata in maternità per tutto il terzo. Per fortuna, per tutta la gestazione non ci furono problemi di salute né situazioni particolari, tranne per il fatto che il suo ventre si stesse ingrossando molto più velocemente di quello che lei si fosse aspettata. E, tra suo marito e i suoi migliori amici, fu viziata sfarzosamente con attenzioni e prove d’affetto. Se Brian la sera veniva chiamato all’ospedale e lei telefonava per dire che si sentiva sola, Kurt o Dave (a volte entrambi) si presentavano alla sua porta in tempo record. Il primo portava sempre una busta di cioccolatini al burro d’arachidi _Reece’s_ o di _Kit-Kat_ , più tantissime storie pazze sugli ultimi matrimoni. Il secondo aveva sempre fiori dai colori vivaci e riviste di _sudoku_. E Brian le faceva massaggi ai piedi anche se era un morto vivente lui stesso dopo ore di operazioni e le depilava le gambe quando la pancia divenne così grande da impedirle di piagarsi fino a lì. Lei dubitava che ci fosse al mondo una futura mamma più coccolata e adorata di così e ciò valeva ogni calcio alle costole e bruciore di stomaco infernale, per sapere quanto quello che stesse facendo fosse sinceramente apprezzato dagli uomini della sua vita.

 

Ritornando al presente, Kurt s’infilò a tutta birra nel primo parcheggio vuoto che scorse. Il cellulare lo avvertì di un nuovo messaggio ricevuto, che lui controllò immediatamente.

_Messi comodi e tutto a posto. Stanza 412. NESSUNA BIMBA NATA. Respira, fatina. TAT._

Sorridendo, Kurt rallentò lievemente l’andatura e prese l’ascensore per andare al quarto piano.3 Becca era solo a trentasei settimane, ma la Dottoressa Bharucha li aveva avvertiti dall’inizio che i gemelli di solito nascevano in anticipo. E se Dave aveva detto che andava tutto bene, doveva essere così. Con più calma possibile, si diresse verso la stanza indicatagli, nel reparto maternità, dove trovò Becca stesa su un letto con una fascia assicurata attorno al ventre gonfio, collegata al monitor per l’ecografia. Dave le stava tenendo una mano ed entrambi stavano guardando distrattamente una replica di un talk show. Li osservò con immenso affetto. “Mi sono quasi scontrato con un furgoncino del Wisconsin per questo?!” chiese, scherzoso. “Dov’è l’azione? L’acqua bollente? L’esercito di dottori e infermiere affaccendate?”

Dave sbuffò una risata, alzandosi per baciarlo. “Mi sa che dovremo aspettare un po’ per quello,” lo informò. “Mettiti comodo, tesoro, perché sembra che ci vorrà del tempo.”

E aveva ragione. Passarono circa otto ore prima che le contrazioni fossero abbastanza ravvicinate perché iniziò a esserci un’infermiera sempre nella stanza. Più o meno ogni ora, uno dei medici del reparto o la loro ginecologa entravano e guardavano sotto il lenzuolo, per vedere se la dilatazione stesse proseguendo come dovuto. Entrambe le bambine si erano già messe a testa in giù, quindi avevano deciso di procedere col parto vaginale. Becca aveva comunque una flebo attaccata al braccio, nel caso avessero dovuto cambiare i piani e portarla in sala operatoria per un cesareo. Brian si era unito a loro tempo prima e più che altro rimaneva seduto, cercando di abituarsi a non essere lui a capo della situazione medica. Era buffo, però, quando alcuni membri dell’organico si congratulavano con lui quando si accorgevano che era sua moglie la donna in travaglio. “Grazie, ma non sono io il padre,” diceva, ghignando. “Sono loro,” e li indicava.

All’incirca dieci ore dopo il suo arrivo, le doglie aumentarono sensibilmente d’intensità e frequenza, e Becca cominciò a sudare e gemere. “Oh merda!” esclamò, dopo una contrazione particolarmente forte. “È come il peggior ciclo che io abbia mai avuto moltiplicato per mille. Perché ho acconsentito a farlo, eh?” La Dottoressa Bharucha si affrettò a entrare e controllò sotto il lenzuolo. “Sei centimetri,” annunciò. “Cinque era il minimo per essere ammessi. Becca Potter, congratulazioni! Lei si è appena guadagnata un’epidurale. Chiamate l’anestesiologo.” Dopo l’iniezione fu molto più calma… finché non fu ora di spingere, ovviamente. A quel punto, le cose divennero un tantino più accese. La dottoressa non voleva che fosse completamente insensibile: pensava che fosse importante per le partorienti essere abbastanza consapevoli del proprio corpo per darle informazioni e avvertirla di eventuali problemi. Le infermiere montarono gli appoggiapiedi da dov’erano nascosti nel telaio del letto ( _‘È come un Transformer!’_ aveva esclamato Dave, prima che suo Kurt e Becca gli colpissero il petto). Le lenzuola vennero ripiegate fino alla sua vita, scoprendo le gambe lucide di sudore.

“Okay, paparini,” disse la ginecologa, guardandoli. “Se volete vedere le vostre figlie nascere, sarebbe il momento di spostarsi da questa parte.” Andarono a mettersi in posizione, esitando un po’. D’accordo, Becca era loro amica e la persona che avrebbe portato al mondo le loro bambine. Ma allo stesso tempo si sentivano un po’ a disagio a vedere… beh, ogni sua parte.

Sudata e impaziente, quella sbuffò alla loro esitazione. “È una vagina, ragazzi, non quella pianta mangiauomini de _La Piccola Bottega Degli Orrori_. Seriamente, guardate e basta! Mancate solo voi e poi tutti quanti in questo… ohhh… questo _fottutissimo_ ospedale mi avranno guardato la patata.” Come al solito, il suo umorismo del tutto inappropriato ma tempestivo spezzò la tensione. La coppia finalmente guardò, vedendo quella che era senza ombra di dubbio la testa di una delle bimbe iniziare e spuntare. Da quel punto in poi, tutto procedette velocemente. Non erano sicuri di quando fosse successo, ma all’improvviso sembrò che ci fossero più o meno venti persone lì dentro, che si erano materializzate dal nulla.

“Puoi farcela, amore,” disse Brian, passandole un panno umido sulla fronte. “Sei straordinaria, stai andando benissimo.”

“Fottiti!” ribatté lei velenosamente. “Perché non provi tu a spingere un oggetto grande come un’anguria fuori da un buco grande come un limone e poi ti dico io quanto sei bravo. So-tutto-io del _cazzo_!” Gli altri fecero una smorfia; Brian sbiancò e non disse più parola. Qualche minuto dopo, quando Becca si stava riposando tra una spinta e la successiva, si scusò. “Mi dispiace, Bri,” disse con tono amorevole. “Fa un male cane e mi sto comportando da stronza. Ti amo, lo sai, vero?”

“Sii stronza quanto vuoi, tesoro,” rispose lui. “Tutto quello che ti serve per sopportare il dolore. Sei così forte, così coraggiosa. Nessuno di noi tre potrebbe farlo, vero ragazzi?” I due uomini annuirono con veemenza.

“Smettila di cercare di lavoraaaarmi- ODDIO VOGLIO SPINGEREEE!” gridò la donna, avvertendo una pressione più forte che mai.

“Okay, ci siamo,” disse la dottoressa. “Al tre. Uno… due… tre… spinga!”

Becca obbedì, usando più forza che poté e urlando. Improvvisamente, senza alcun tipo di avvertimento, Dave e Kurt si resero conto che la testolina della prima bimba era uscita del tutto. La Dottoressa Bharucha la girò con tocco gentile e chiese di spingere ancora una volta. Con un grugnito, fece come le era stato detto e la prima neonata scivolò fuori, piangendo disperata. Secondi dopo, la seconda testa si fece vedere e Becca spinse di nuovo, nonostante la stanchezza. Nacque anche l’altra gemellina e i suoi genitori furono felici di sentire che aveva gli stessi polmoni potenti della sorella. Due infermiere porsero loro due paia di forbici sterili. “Ora di tagliare i cordoni, signori miei,” disse la ginecologa. “Un paio di forbici a testa, perfetto, no?” Kurt tagliò per primo e Dave lo imitò; quindi entrambe furono fasciate e messe nelle culle per il test di Apgar.4 Ottennero entrambe ottimi risultati e vennero poste gentilmente sul petto di Becca.

Lei schioccò un veloce bacio su ciascuna delle testoline, mentre una singola lacrima di gioia le scendeva lungo il volto. “Datele a Kurt e Dave,” disse alle infermiere, sorridendo. “Datele ai loro genitori.”

Si ritrovarono su due sedie a dondolo, ognuno con una neonata in fasce sistemata attentamente in grembo. Kurt abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua. Avevano scelto una donatrice con un colorito simile a quello di Dave e che aveva menzionato nel dossier che gli uomini della sua famiglia tendevano ad avere una corporatura robusta e atletica. Delle lunghe ciglia sfioravano le sue guance soffici e un sottile velo di capelli castano chiaro le copriva il capo. “Penso che lei sia Melody,” disse a suo marito. “Melody Sarah Karofsky-Hummel.”

L’altro guardò la bimba che teneva in braccio, con le stesse morbide guance e ciglia lunghe; ma, al contrario della sorella, esibiva una chioma selvaggia di capelli setosi e quasi neri. “Allora lei deve essere Harmony,” rispose. “Harmony Carolemarie Karofsky-Hummel.” Avevano deciso che i nomi delle piccole dovessero rispettare il loro comune amore per la musica, mentre con i secondi nomi avrebbero onorato le rispettive madri (e nel caso di Kurt anche la sua adorata matrigna).

“Melody e Harmony,” ripeté quello. “E Dave e Kurt. Siamo noi, Dave. Questa è la nostra famiglia, finalmente.”

“Proprio così,” concordò. “Di certo ci sono uscite bene, Hummel. C’è forse qualcosa che non riusciremmo a fare bene, se uniamo le forze?”

“Neanche una,” ribatté lui, sporgendosi per dare alle sue labbra un casto bacio.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – A quanto pare, gli abitanti del Wisconsin hanno la nomea di pessimi autisti. XD [Fonte](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=wisconsin%20hate).

2 – Per essere coerenti, dato che nella prima fic vi ho fatto vedere le foto del _Pazzo’s at 311_ , ecco [qui](http://www.thegrandballroom.net/facility.html) le foto del _The Grand Ballroom_. ^__^

3 – Nota pignola che potete evitare tranquillamente. Il _fourth floor_ , in realtà, è il nostro terzo piano: gli Americani iniziano a contare dal piano terra ( _first floor_ ); io ho deciso di lasciare ‘quarto’, questa volta, perché Kurt lo deduce dal numero della stanza, **4** 12, e se avessi messo ‘terzo’ nessuno avrebbe capito come avesse fatto a sapere dove andare. Ok, tutto qua. XP

4 – Il _test di Apgar_ – _chiamato così perché è stato sviluppato nel 1953 dall’anestesista newyorkese Virginia Apgar – permette di valutare lo stato di salute del neonato dopo il parto. […] Vengono esaminate le cinque funzioni vitali: il colore della pelle, il battito cardiaco, i riflessi nell’aspirazione, il tono muscolare e la respirazione. Per ogni singolo aspetto al neonato sono assegnati da 0 a 2 punti. Se il totale è compreso tra 8 e 10 punti il bambino sta bene o molto bene, se è inferiore a 7 ha difficoltà ad adattarsi alle nuove condizioni di vita e ha bisogno di cure mediche._ [Fonte](http://www.nostrofiglio.it/il-bebe/cura-salute/test-apgar.html).


	5. Chapter 5

La suzione umida e decisa era più che deliziosa, come anche le due nocche di suo marito che premevano forte contro il suo perineo. Per mostrare la sua gratitudine, Kurt tirò verso il basso i fianchi sospesi sopra di sé, incoraggiandolo ad affondargli ancora più a fondo in gola. Gemette piano, con la bocca occupata dall’erezione dell’altro e la lingua che ne tracciava la base. Dave allontanò temporaneamente le labbra da lui e si tenne sollevato con ginocchia e gomiti, continuando a massaggiare il suo pene con la mano. “Shh…” sussurrò. Kurt emise un ultimo piccolo mugolio, a malapena udibile, e continuò a succhiarlo in silenzio. Per poco non fece un altro suono quando fu di nuovo avvolto dal calore bagnato della bocca di Dave, ma si trattenne. Era vicino, erano entrambi _così vicino_. Solo un altro paio di minuti e-

L’interfono della cameretta emise un flebile vagito, infrangendo completamente la sua concentrazione. “Nooo,” si lamentò, con ancora la bocca piena.

Quello si scostò di nuovo, masturbandolo rapidamente perché non si ammorbidisse troppo. “Continuiamo,” ansimò, disperato. “Ci siamo quasi. Può piangere per ancora un minuto…” ma lasciò la frase in sospeso quando un’altra voce, quasi impercettibilmente diversa dalla prima, si unì al pianto. “Cazzo,” mormorò, arrendendosi. Si spostò da sopra di lui e si lasciò cadere sul materasso.

Kurt si raddrizzò e gattonò fino alla testiera, unendosi a lui. Gli baciò la spalla, continuando a respirare un po’ affannosamente, e gli sorrise ironico. “Melody e Harmony Karofsky-Hummel,” annunciò. “Professioniste nell’arte dell’interruzione dell’amplesso genitoriale dal novembre 2031.”

Ebbe come ricompensa una risata e una spintarella. “Le nostre principesse esigono un pubblico,” affermò Dave, lanciando un’occhiata all’orologio digitale sul comodino. “Le 12:57. Almeno è un po’ più tardi di ieri notte. Te l’ho detto, stanno facendo progressi: riusciranno presto a dormire fino a mattina.”

“Certo, come no,” rispose Kurt, assecondandolo. “È questione di giorni, ormai.” Fece una smorfia all’aumento di volume e d’intensità del pianto; le bambine alimentavano l’ansietà l’una dell’altra con le loro voci. Forse non avrebbero dovuto scegliere una donatrice che sapesse cantare: era convinto che la sua prodezza vocale unita a quella della donna dovevano aver avuto come conseguenza la coppia di gemelle più rumorose di tutta Chicago. “Mi occupo io di preparare i biberon, stavolta,” disse, alzandosi in piedi e infilandosi i pantaloni del pigiama che aveva gettato per terra, di fianco al letto. Si diresse in cucina, mentre Dave si rimise i propri e si avviò verso la cameretta.

Nel tempo che ci mise ad arrivare, le urla si erano trasformate in una cacofonia quasi assordante. Si avvicinò alla culla in cui giacevano le piccole, superando quella vuota. All’inizio le avevano messe in due lettini separati, ma avevano scoperto molto presto che dormivano molto meglio insieme. Non si potevano ancora muovere troppo e la pediatra aveva detto che potevano stare insieme finché non fossero state abbastanza grandi da darsi fastidio a vicenda. A Melody e Harmony evidentemente piaceva stare vicine l’una all’altra quanto lo erano state nel grembo materno e loro erano più che felici di accontentarle.

Prese in braccio Melody per prima, posizionandola bene sull’avambraccio prima di sollevare sua sorella con l’altro e di spostarla gentilmente in posizione. Kurt non aveva ancora imparato a prendere in braccio entrambe le bimbe in una volta sola, ma lui aveva avuto molta più pratica. Mentre suo marito andava a lavoro ogni giorno, lui rimaneva a casa e si prendeva cura di loro. L’assistenza all’infanzia per due bebè nella città di Chicago quasi equivaleva al suo intero stipendio alla scuola pubblica, quindi tra quello e i soldi per la benzina per andare a Elmhurst, rimanere a casa a fare il papà era stata la decisione più logica. Non che avesse dovuto essere convinto. Per quanto adorasse allenare i figli degli altri, ciò non era niente rispetto alla gioia di vedere le proprie crescere davanti ai suoi occhi. Era un sacco di lavoro e a volte gli mancava un po’ interagire regolarmente con altri adulti, ma ne valeva assolutamente la pena.

Camminò avanti e indietro per la stanza, cullando dolcemente le gemelline urlanti e facendo suoni calmanti. “Ssh, ssh,” le incoraggiò piano. “Va tutto bene, signorine, papà è qui. Avete fame? L’altro papà arriverà con uno spuntino di mezzanotte tra un secondo.” Il pianto di Melody si quietò leggermente e sua sorella l’imitò. Per quanto si mettessero in agitazione a vicenda, allo stesso modo sembravano in grado di tranquillizzarsi reciprocamente. La prima aprì gli occhi blu pieni di lacrime e lo fissò tra un lamento e l’altro. “Lo so, dolcezza,” le disse, baciandole la fronte aggrottata. “Lo so che hai tanta fame. La faremo andar via non appena potremo.” Cominciò a canticchiare e le grida delle due infanti si placarono ulteriormente al suono e alla vibrazione proveniente dal suo petto. Stavano ancora piangendo, ma si erano calmate abbastanza da convincerlo a provare la sedia a dondolo imbottita. Si accomodò, continuando a mormorare una melodia di cui non riusciva a ricordare il nome, dondolando avanti e indietro e sperando che Kurt arrivasse presto con il latte in polvere.

Come se gli avesse letto il pensiero, suo marito apparve nella soglia con due biberon in mano. “David Karofsky,” cominciò con un tono scherzosamente oltraggiato. “Stai cantando _The Internet Is For Porn_ alle nostre piccole bimbe innocenti?”

Lui ridacchiò piano. “Era quella la canzone? Ce l’avevo in testa ma non riuscivo a ricordarmi da dove venisse.”

L’altro gli si avvicinò e prese Harmony, dandogli in cambio una bottiglietta. Si sedette nell’altra sedia a dondolo e accostò la tettarella alla sua boccuccia. Dave fece lo stesso con l’altra gemellina e la cameretta fu d’un tratto silenziosa e tranquilla. Dondolarono in silenzio, a loro agio, dando la pappa alle loro figlie. “Anche se, sai,” osservò Kurt, “se stiamo scegliendo tracce dalla colonna sonora di _Avenue Q_ , penso che _If You Were Gay_ sarebbe più appropriata.” 1

“Certo, perché saresti riuscito a cantare il verso _If you were gay (but I’m not gay)_ senza scoppiare a ridere,” ribatté lui. “Fammi il piacere.”

Kurt rise di cuore. “Quello era un musical fantastico,” affermò. “Ti ricordi quella sera? Eravamo andati alla _Trattoria No. 10_ prima dello spettacolo. Io avevo preso quei fantastici ravioli all’aragosta fatti in casa, con salsa al burro e zafferano. Ti ricordi cosa avevi ordinato tu?”

“Qualcosa con le capesante, un risotto forse?” gli rispose. Dave era decisamente il miglior cuoco, ma Kurt sembrava avere una specie di memoria fotografica di ogni pasto che aveva mai mangiato in un ristorante. Avevano concluso che si fosse sviluppata dopo tutti quegli anni a memorizzare i menù per i ricevimenti e a ricordare quale sposa volesse la _Pasta Station_ 2 e quale invece il carré d’agnello.

“Giusto,” riprese Kurt, spostando Harmony un po’ più in alto. “E quell’ottimo vino… un _Pinot Gris_ della Toscana, se non ricordo male. Poi eravamo andati a piedi fino al teatro. Ed eravamo anche usciti per dei drink, dopo, all’ _Aria’s_.”

“Mi ricordo di più quello che è successo quando siamo tornati a casa,” disse lui, ghignando. “Nessuno dei nostri ospiti si siederebbe mai su quella poltrona in soggiorno, se sapessero cosa ci abbiamo fatto sopra: ci scommetto.”

“Ehi, l’abbiamo lavata a vapore, poi!” ribatté ridacchiando.

“Non ci godiamo più molte notti fuori in città, di questi tempi,” osservò Dave, abbassando lo sguardo su Melody. Le gemelle davano loro un sacco di lavoro e né lui né Kurt se la sentivano ancora di lasciarle con qualcun altro per molte ore, neanche con Becca e Brian. “Ti mancano?”

“A volte,” ammise quello. Vide che la sua piccola aveva vuotato la prima metà del biberon e stava iniziando ad addormentarsi. La sollevò per farle fare il ruttino e svegliarla: se non finiva tutto il latte non sarebbe mai riuscita a dormire fino a mattina. Le diede delle pacche sulla minuscola schiena, alternandole a delle carezze circolari, finché non emise un rutto da record. L’abilità di una delicata neonata di solo due mesi di far vergognare un ultrà trinca-birra nel campo del rutto libero non finiva mai di divertirli. Sorridendo, la rimise in posizione, vedendo che i suoi occhi grigio-azzurri erano ancora una volta aperti quanto quelli della sorella. Era raro per Melody abbioccarsi nel bel mezzo della poppata di mezzanotte; di solito era molto più interessata a inghiottire avidamente il contenuto del biberon e a fissare il viso di chiunque le stesse dando da mangiare. Era una delle molte differenze di personalità tra loro che, gemelle o no, stavano diventando evidenti giorno dopo giorno. “E a te?” chiese a suo marito, riprendendo la conversazione.

Lui ci pensò mentre toglieva la tettarella dalla bocca di Melody e la sistemava contro la spalla per cercare di farla ruttare il prima possibile. Se la si teneva lontana troppo a lungo dal latte, sua figlia s’agitava non poco e non aveva remore a mostrarlo, urlando come un’ossessa. Rilasciò un ruttino altrettanto possente e iniziò a gemere. La riprese in braccio e le restituì la sua fonte di cibo prima che riuscisse a produrre un urlo vero e proprio. Lei lo guardò in volto, fissandolo intentamente mentre con quel piccolo bocciolo di bocca continuava a consumare velocemente il latte in polvere. “A volte,” rispose, facendo eco alle parole dell’altro. “Ma questo?” continuò, guardando da una gemellina all’altra e poi a Kurt. “Questo è decisamente meglio.” Sorrise ampiamente.

Lui ricambiò il sorriso. “Non potrei essere più d’accordo,” affermò. “Insomma, buon vino, cibo epicureo, spettacoli di Broadway… Ce ne sono così tanti che te li tirano dietro, in confronto. Queste due sono uniche e appartengono solo a noi. Preferirei di gran lunga guardarle tenere sollevata la testa un po’ di più ogni giorno e fare quei dolci mezzi sorrisini che andare a vedere un altro revival di _Funny Girl_.”

“È straordinario,” concordò quello. “E sai cosa? Ho cominciato a tenerle in piedi sul pavimento e stanno cominciando a spingerci contro e a sostenere parte del loro peso.”

“Davvero?” domandò lui, entusiasta. “Non succede un po’ più in avanti, di solito?”

Dave gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante. “Sì, normalmente succede dai tre ai quattro mesi d’età. Ma si sono anche girate abbastanza presto, ricorda. Penso che siano semplicemente molto sveglie.”

“Beh, è evidente.” Dave lo guardò con un’espressione strana. “Che c’è?”

“Oddio. Siamo diventati _quel_ tipo di genitori. Quelli irritanti che pensano sempre che i propri figli siano mille volte più intelligenti e più carini degli altri.”

“ _Loro_ sono irritanti,” concordò l’altro. “Ma noi siamo del tutto diversi.”

“In che senso?”

Harmony aveva prosciugato il biberon ed era nuovamente mezza addormentata. Kurt si alzò e le fece fare il ruttino un’ultima volta, quindi si voltò verso il marito. “Perché nel caso delle nostre bambine è vero. _Ovvio_.”

Dave scoppiò a ridere, alzandosi a sua volta. “Non hai tutti i torti,” rispose. “Ecco, passami la Bella Addormentata, così fai fare tu il ruttino a Begli Occhi. Sarò anche io quello a casa in paternità, ma tu sei sempre stato più bravo a farglielo fare senza il bonus del rigurgito.” Si scambiarono le gemelline e lui posò quella già profondamente addormentata nella culla, supina. Le carezzò una guancia soffice e un angolo della sua boccuccia si sollevò brevemente al suo tocco.

Kurt portò Melody e la depose nel lettino di fianco a sua sorella. Era ancora sveglia e pimpante, con le braccia e le gambe che si muovevano in ogni direzione e intenta a fare piccoli versetti adorabili. La sua manina scattò di lato e colpì l’altra bebè, la quale continuò a dormire come se niente fosse. Caricò la giostrina sopra la culla e le lune e stelle imbottite cominciarono a girare mentre il carillon suonava _When You Wish Upon A Star_ 3. “Ecco qua,” disse, usando un tono ancora più acuto del solito. “Un piccolo spettacolo per te. Noi dobbiamo tornare a letto: il mattino arriva molto presto per i tuoi papà.” Si sporse sopra di loro e baciò una guancia di ciascuna. “Vi amo così tanto. Sogni d’oro piccole.”

Suo marito lo imitò poco dopo. “Buona notte, dolcezze mie,” augurò loro dolcemente. “Papà vi ama.” Si raddrizzò e avvolse un braccio attorno all’altro, baciandogli la tempia. Sospirò felicemente e disse: “È difficile credere che siano davvero nostre. Le amo così tanto, Kurt. Più di quanto pensassi di poter amare qualsiasi cosa o persona in vita mia.”

Quello si sciolse nel suo abbraccio, cominciando lui stesso ad avere sonno. “Mmm, ho presente la sensazione,” affermò. “Sono la cosa migliore che ci sia mai successa, sai?” Posò la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Okay, fatina, direi di tornare sotto le coperte, prima che ti addormenti in piedi. Avrai una giornata piena, domani. Non abbiamo tutti il lusso di stare spaparanzati a casa tutto il giorno a mangiare bonbon e guardare documentari criminali.” Erano soliti scambiarsi quella battuta, perché ovviamente la giornata di Dave era tanto indaffarata quanto la sua, se non di più. Le loro figlie esigevano molto di più, rispetto a vagonate di spose pazze e fornitori lunatici, e Kurt era convinto che lui fosse la persona più incredibile del mondo per riuscire a farlo così bene. Se i loro ruoli fossero stati invertiti, era sicuro che sarebbe stato un miracolo se fosse anche solo riuscito a togliersi il pigiama. Dave invece riusciva a vestire tutti e tre e a organizzare una routine piuttosto ordinata di pappa, sonnellini, passeggiate e giochi praticamente ogni singolo giorno.

Si spostarono in camera, infilandosi sotto le lenzuola. Kurt si accoccolò contro di lui e portò la mano a premere senza troppo entusiasmo contro il suo pene morbido. “Kurt,” intimò quello, rimuovendo gentilmente il suo palmo. “Sono quasi le due di mattina. Devi alzarti tra quattro ore e mezza. Non avevi detto che gli imprenditori edili sarebbero arrivati per le otto?”

“Seh,” mormorò, sapendo che suo marito avesse ragione. Era solo che era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che avevano fatto l’amore o anche solo _finito_ di farlo. O erano troppo stanchi per cominciare qualcosa o venivano interrotti quando qualcosa iniziava: erano riusciti a fare sesso soltanto una manciata di volte da quando avevano portato le neonate a casa. Avevano entrambi ricominciato a masturbarsi a livelli di frequenza da pre-relazione. Alleviava un po’ la frustrazione, ma non era affatto la stessa cosa. “Dovrebbero finire di buttare giù i muri questa settimana e iniziare a imbiancare e a posare i pavimenti la prossima.”

“Due piani interi di _Sheer Elegance_ ,” rifletté Dave. “Deve essere straordinario vederli evolvere un po’ per volta.”

“È così,” confermò lui, con la voce stanca che si tingeva d’orgoglio. “Vorrei tanto che potessi vederli anche tu.” Si era quasi appisolato, quando gli venne un’idea. “Ehi,” fece, rinvigorendosi. “Perché giovedì pomeriggio non venite da noi, tu e le ragazze? Prenderò il treno all’andata, quel giorno, e poi potremo andare tutti a casa insieme.”

“Kurt, lo sai quant’è difficile uscire con Melody e Harmony quando sono da solo. È una grande rottura di balle, a essere onesto.”

“Lo so,” riprese quello. “Ma rimani a casa con loro tutto il giorno per quasi due mesi interi. Non ti chiederei di farlo spesso… solo questa volta, magari? Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto mostrarti tutto lo spazio vuoto, così quando sarà finito sarai ancora più stupefatto dalla trasformazione.”

L’altro sospirò. Kurt era così fiero di star espandendo l’attività e a dirla tutta era il suo successo che permetteva loro di rifornirsi di pannolini e latte in polvere. Era solo che con due bambine era così difficile anche solo riuscire a varcare la soglia. Era sicuro che ci fossero campagne militari internazionali che richiedevano meno impegno di un genitore intento a uscire di casa con due bebè. Tuttavia, non voleva dirgli di no, visto quanto raramente gli chiedesse di fare qualcosa che non volesse. E lui lo amava ed era orgoglioso del suo trionfo. Le sue figlie lo avevano completamente in pugno, ma a quanto pareva Kurt non aveva perso la sua influenza su di lui. Era più una benedizione che una condanna, però, quindi acconsentì con un sorriso imbarazzato. “Okay,” lo informò. “Ti verremo a trovare tra un paio di giorni. Contento?”

Kurt gli gettò le braccia attorno al petto e lo strinse forte. “Molto,” disse, prima di portare le labbra sulle sue. Vi aggiunse un pizzico di lingua per giocare gentilmente con quella dell’altro, ma poi si allontanò. “Grazie mille, Dave. Spero che tu sappia quanto ti ammiro, quanto ti amo. Sei un marito meraviglioso e un padre incredibile. Sono così fortunato ad averti.”

“L’adulazione ti aprirà ogni porta, Hummel,” ribatté lui, baciandogli la cima della testa. “E, perché tu lo sappia, anche io mi considero dannatamente fortunato ad averti. Ora cerca di dormire. Ti amo.”

“T’amo anch’io,” ricambiò quello, dandogli la schiena affinché potesse abbracciarlo da dietro. Nel giro di pochi secondi, tutti gli abitanti della casa si lasciarono andare a un sonno profondo.

 

Due giorni dopo, Kurt stava scortando fuori dall’ufficio la sua ultima sposa del giorno, insieme alla madre e alla damigella d’onore. C’era un altro gruppo di donne sul divano, ma erano clienti di Darlene, non sue. Stacy era al telefono, impegnata spiegare a qualcuno che avevano bisogno di due _cento_ fiocchi color lavanda, non venti. Il suo interlocutore doveva aver cercato di affermare il contrario, perché la sentì rispondere: “Beh, se l’ultimo zero non è poi così importante, magari ce ne dimenticheremo noi uno o due quando vi fattureremo il compenso,” con tono sospettosamente cortese. Era la solita gabbia di matti, piena zeppa e fuori di testa, ma sempre felice; e, un momento dopo, tutte quelle caratteristiche aumentarono in modo considerevole quando Dave e le ragazze entrarono nella reception.

Già di buon umore, Kurt venne pervaso da un piacevole calore alla vista della sua famiglia. Suo marito si era messo il doppio zaino, con le bebè assicurate al suo ampio petto una di fianco all’altra. Melody e Harmony erano sveglie e con gli occhi sgranati: in questa fase non riuscivano ancora a focalizzare lo sguardo su oggetti troppo lontani, ma erano evidentemente interessate al nuovo ambiente. Avevano le guance rosa e indossavano due delle sue _mise_ preferite: uno scamiciato verde chiaro su una maglietta e un paio di calzamaglie rosa per la prima e un dolcevita rosa con delle immagini di baccelli di pisellini verdi con dei _leggings_ verde chiaro per la seconda. Non gli piaceva l’idea di vestirle con completini del tutto identici (sebbene ne avessero ricevuti a dozzine dagli invitati al loro _baby shower_ 4), ma adorava vestirle in modo che fossero coordinate con gusto. Dave, da parte sua, sarebbe stato da mangiare, vestito con jeans scuri e la camicia a maniche a tre quarti azzurra con dettagli bianchi e neri.

Aveva voglia di correre da loro, ma si trattenne, ricordandosi di non aver ancora finito di lavorare. “Jennifer, Wendy ed Estelle,” disse, “grazie mille per essere venute questo pomeriggio. Mi assicurerò che il catering riceva le modifiche al menù e m’informerò con l’albergo per vedere se hanno ancora delle stanze libere.” Si accorse che stavano tutte guardando Dave con un sorriso sui loro volti. A seconda delle espressioni, riusciva a leggere chiaramente i loro pensieri. Jennifer, la sposa, stava pensando qualcosa di simile a: _aaw, un giorno anche Jason porterà a spasso i nostri bambini in quel modo_ ; sua madre Estelle stava ovviamente pensando: _non è bello come i padri di questi tempi siano così coinvolti nella cura dei loro figli?_ e Wendy, la damigella d’onore, aveva praticamente scritto in faccia: _vorrei portarmelo a casa, levargli di dosso quei bebè e cavalcarlo fino a svenirne_. Lui ghignò. “Signore, questo è mio marito, Dave. E le nostre figlie, Melody e Harmony.”

“Sono adorabili,” affermò Wendy, abbassando impercettibilmente l’intensità dello sguardo a raggi X, ora che sapeva che Dave fosse non solo già impegnato, ma anche gay. “Sono due gemelle?”

Lanciò all’altro un’occhiata ammonitrice. Dave s’irritava facilmente a quella domanda, vista la frequenza con cui gli veniva chiesta nonostante il fatto che le piccole, seppur non identiche, avessero chiaramente la stessa età e si assomigliassero non poco. Alcune delle sue risposte tipiche erano: _‘No, questa l’ho sfilata da un passeggino un incrocio più in là’_ o _‘A dire la verità, abbiamo avuto un colpo di fortuna all’ospedale: ne davano due al prezzo di una’_ e a volte _‘No, no, sono tre, ma mi sa che ne ho persa una’_. “Sì, sono gemelle,” rispose affabilmente Kurt. “Hanno circa due mesi e mezzo.” Gli si avvicinò per aiutarlo a slacciare l’imbracatura. “Sii educato,” sussurrò.

Quello alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma annuì. A quel punto, la sua famiglia aveva catturato l’attenzione anche delle clienti di Darlene e una di loro rise e osservò: “Sembra che abbiate il doppio della fatica.”

Dave la guardò e le rivolse il suo sorriso più affascinante e stimola-orgasmi, che solo Kurt e Stacy riconobbero come completamente falso. “Preferisco pensare che siano una doppia benedizione, invece. O il doppio dell’amore.” Questa volta fu lui a roteare gli occhi, mentre ogni donna nella stanza si scioglieva all’udire quelle parole sensibili e sdolcinate. Fu felice di vedere la sua collega uscire dall’ufficio, non solo perché la reception si sarebbe svuotata un po’, ma anche perché sarebbe stato un sollievo avere lì qualcuno a cui non interessasse minimamente adorare come idoli suo marito o le sue figlie.

Darlene si avvicinò al divano, sorridendo con aria vivace. “Tricia, tu e il tuo gruppo siete pronte a seguirmi in ufficio?” iniziò. “Sono arrivati i campioni per i rivestimenti delle sedie.” Le donne seguirono le sue istruzioni e l’altra sposa pensò che probabilmente fosse ora di andare anche per loro. Darlene guardò Kurt. “Non sapevo che stessimo organizzando una riunione di famiglia. Di solito da queste parti non si parla d’altro che di matrimoni,” affermò, sarcastica.

“Dave è venuto a trovarmi per dare un’occhiata al nuovo piano,” spiegò lui con disinvoltura. Era ormai immune alle sue maniere irritanti. “Poi andremo alla pizzeria _Giordano’s_ per la cena, prima di tornare a casa.”

“C’è una ragione specifica per cui io non sapessi che l’orso e le vostre marmocchie sarebbero venuti, oggi?”

Lui le sorrise ampiamente. “Perché altrimenti avrei dovuto sorbirmi le tue lamentele per tutto il giorno invece che solo adesso, forse?” Lo fulminò con lo sguardo, quindi si girò e tornò a passo di marcia in ufficio.

“Ciao, Darlene!” salutò allegramente suo marito, agitando la mano freneticamente. “Non vedo l’ora d’incontrarti di nuovo.”

Lui rise, prendendo in braccio Melody e avvicinandosela al petto. Le baciò i soffici capelli castani, quindi si sporse in avanti e ne posò un altro su quelli della sorella, più folti, scuri e con un accenno di boccoli. “Sembra che siate arrivati qui senza problemi,” affermò, sollevando il capo per dare un terzo bacio alle labbra di Dave.

“Ci sono voluti un paio di tentativi, ma alla fine sono riuscito a uscire dalla porta. La prima volta mi ero dimenticato di mettere i ciucci in borsa. La seconda Harmony mi ha rigurgitato addosso e ho dovuto andare a cambiarmi la maglietta.” Inclinò la testa di lato. “Ma avevi ragione, quando ci siamo finalmente messi per strada, cambiare la routine è stato piacevole. Mi sa che stando a casa tutto il giorno tendo a isolarmi un po’ troppo.”

“Se la cosa ti fa sentire meglio, questa è una delle mie camicie preferite,” lo stuzzicò lui. “Dubito che la prima ti stesse altrettanto bene.”

“Sapete,” intervenne Stacy, dietro di loro, “se diventaste più teneri, l’universo imploderebbe.” Lui scoppiò a ridere e Dave arrossì. “Kurt, posso mettere la segreteria telefonica per qualche minuto e venire a prendermi la mia dose di bimbe?”

Annuì. “Siamo comunque aperti solo per un’altra ora. Penso che vada bene.”

Lei sorrise, entusiasta, premendo una serie di pulsanti sulla consolle telefonica (che sembrava in grado di dirigere il lancio di uno shuttle spaziale se usata correttamente, secondo lui) e gettando la cuffia con microfono sul banco. “Melly-mel e Harm!” esclamò con voce acuta, allungando le braccia verso di loro. Dave le passò Harmony senza esitare. “Sono diventate così grandi! È passata solo qualche settimana dall’ultima volta che le ho viste. Che cosa state dando loro da mangiare, cereali radioattivi?!”

“Solo i giovedì e a domeniche alterne,” rispose Kurt, ammiccando. Aspettò che lei avesse finito di spupazzare entrambe le gemelline, quindi disse: “Okay, adesso andiamo di sotto a vedere il primo piano. Torniamo subito.”

“Kurt Hummel!” esclamò imperiosamente, con le mani sui fianchi. “Non provare neanche a dirmi che hai intenzione di portare queste povere piccole bambine tra tutta quella polvere e quello sporco. È un casino totale là sotto e tu lo sai bene. Lascale qui con me, piuttosto.”

“Non credo che-“ cominciò Dave, ma lei l’interruppe.

“Kurt, hai quel box per bambini in ufficio, giusto?” domandò. Vedendolo annuire, continuò. “Posso metterne una o entrambe lì dentro e tenere la segreteria telefonica ancora per un po’. E Justin sta per arrivare con alcuni DVD pronti, quindi in un batter d’occhio avrò un paio di mani in più ad aiutarmi.”

“Beh…” cominciò, riflettendo. In effetti era piuttosto sporco, da basso. Non voleva che le sue dolci bambine respirassero qualcosa di tossico, quindi iniziò a cedere.

“E poi c’è anche Darlene.” Alla vista del suo sopracciglio inarcato, lei sbuffò. “Senti, lo so che non le piacciono molto i bambini. Ma a prescindere da questo, non è che abbandonerebbe le piccole a loro stesse, se l’edificio prendesse fuoco.” Stacy sospirò. “Ragazzi, è un ampio spazio vuoto. Ci metterete, quanto? dieci-quindici minuti per vederlo tutto? Penso di riuscire a gestire queste due festaiole per la durata del tour.”

“Non ha tutti i torti,” ammise, rivolto a suo marito. “Anzi…”

“Va bene,” borbottò Dave, riluttante. “Montiamo il box. Poi potrai mostrarmi tutta la vostra futura magnificenza.”

Dopo aver mostrato alla receptionist dove si trovasse ogni singolo oggetto nella borsa delle bambine, aver assemblato la culla portatile ed essersi assicurati che lei avesse i numeri di entrambi (“Cacchio, capo, non lo so, chiamo il tuo benedettissimo cellulare solo una trentina di volte al giorno!”), si decisero a scendere al piano inferiore. L’ambiente che in precedenza ospitava un’agenzia d’intermediazione era stato sventrato per dare spazio alla versione ingrandita e migliorata di _Sheer Elegance_. Al momento non c’era molto da guardare: il pavimento di cemento era sporco, sui muri erano rimaste chiazze di colla per carta da parati e c’erano sparsi dappertutto cavalletti e teli protettivi. Ma quando Kurt si guardava in giro, non vedeva altro che quello che sarebbe stato.

“Terremo l’ingresso al piano di sopra,” cominciò a spiegare. “Come anche il mio ufficio e quello di Darlene. Ma tutte le aggiunte verranno sistemate qui.” Indicò con un gesto la parte destra della stanza. “Questo sarà il salone per gli abiti. Invece di correre avanti e indietro per la città e passare le ore in vari negozi appositi, sceglierò io i modelli migliori per ogni sposa on-line e verranno spediti direttamente qui. È anche dove li proveranno.” Sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile convincere alcune delle sue clienti, ma confidava di riuscire a persuaderle facilmente con il suo occhio esperto nel scegliere l’abito perfetto.

“Di qua,” continuò, indicando la parete in fondo, “ci sarà il laboratorio di fotografia e montaggio audio.” Justin e la loro nuova fotografa, Zoe Hamilton, avrebbero spostato in sede la maggior parte delle loro attrezzature, invece di lavorare dai loro appartamenti, come facevano ora. Avrebbero avuto più impatto e un aspetto più professionale, invece di stiparli nel suo ufficio insieme a ogni sposa ed _entourage_. E poi le clienti avrebbero potuto fare coretti di _ooh_ e _aah_ vedendo tutte le macchine fotografiche sofisticate, i computer e le luci.

Dave vide le guance dell’altro cominciare a prendere un colorito acceso per l’entusiasmo. Notò che stava indossando degli stretti pantaloni neri, una camicia color melanzana e una cravatta nera con dei puntini bianchi minuscoli, quasi invisibili. Ormai la mattina non aveva più molto tempo per apprezzare le _mise_ di suo marito e non l’aveva notata neanche al piano superiore, a causa di tutte quelle distrazioni. Ma, tra i vestiti attillati e il suo atteggiamento sicuro di sé e felice, stava iniziando a eccitarsi non poco.

Quello, ignaro che la sua attenzione si fosse spostata su altri panorami, fece un gesto verso sinistra. “Qui posizioneremo la parte più grande e costosa dei lavori, ma sarà fantastica una volta finita. Becky Thielke, la nostra nuova fiorista, sistemerà qui il suo negozio. Installeremo una vetrina refrigerata a tre sportelli nella quale esporre i bouquet e conservare i fiori. Ci sarà anche un’ampia zona per creare le composizioni e un piccolo angolo per le consultazioni.” Sapeva che con il refrigeratore la sua bolletta della corrente sarebbe triplicata, ma aveva masticato i vari numeri e sapeva che sarebbe riuscito a far funzionare il tutto. I fiori erano una delle cinque spese più elevate nel budget medio per un matrimonio e se lui fosse riuscito a far entrare nelle proprie tasche quelle migliaia di dollari a sposa, invece che in quelle di un fornitore esterno, l’investimento sarebbe stato estremamente oculato.

Si voltò verso l’altro. “Sarà uno spettacolo,” disse, elettrizzandosi. “Le clienti riusciranno ad avere… beh, se non l’esperienza completa dell’organizzazione delle nozze sotto un solo tetto, almeno una buona parte. Penso che riuscirò abbastanza facilmente a convincerne la maggior parte, se non tutte, a utilizzare i servizi interni. Potrò offrire loro degli sconti, dato che trarremo guadagni anche dalle parcelle per la coordinazione, oppure creare un pacchetto unico, se preferiscono. Ci serviremo ancora di numerose commissioni per le prestazioni che non offriamo noi, come la sede della cerimonia, il catering e i DJ. Le persone che ho assunto – Justin, Zoe e Becky – hanno così tanto talento che non mi sorprenderei se altri organizzatori o dei privati che si stessero organizzando da soli il matrimonio decidessero di venire qui per i fiori o altro.” Gli si avvicinò, sorridendo, e gli prese la mano. “Finora abbiamo sempre centrato il bersaglio. Prevedo di riuscire a restituire interamente il prestito alla banca nell’arco di tre anni, anche meno se tutto decolla come si deve. Anche con il prestito, però, il mio stipendio dovrebbe aumentare considerevolmente. Non che ruoti tutto attorno ai soldi.”

“No?” ribatté Dave, ricambiando il sorriso.

Lui rivolse gli occhi verso l’alto, come se potesse vedere attraverso il soffitto il piano superiore, dove – si sperava – le loro bambine stavano giocando tranquille con Stacy. “In questi ultimi anni ho passato infinite ore in auto, imbottigliato nel traffico di Chicago, facendo la spola tra il fiorista, il negozio d’abiti, il fotografo, eccetera. Questo eliminerà un sacco di spreco. Mi darà più tempo da passare con te e le gemelle. Basta col dover stare dietro a un venditore stordito dopo l’altro, perché una gran fetta di loro lavorerà per me, e ho solo assunto i migliori e i più degni di fiducia. Potrei perfino riuscire a fare alcune cose da casa, come passare in rassegna gli abiti.” Tornò a guardarlo e il suo sguardo si addolcì. “Mi piace guadagnare e ancora di più avere successo. Ma se ciò significasse un carico più pesante di lavoro o anche uno invariato, non mi prenderei neanche il disturbo.”

Dave l’osservò e sia l’amore che il desiderio fisico che provava nei suoi confronti lo sopraffecero in un secondo. Gli afferrò le spalle e lo tirò verso di sé, facendo scontrare le loro bocche. Kurt rimase immobile per un istante, ma si riprese rapidamente. Gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo, spingendo il bacino contro di lui e sentendo il formarsi rapido di un’erezione. Quello sfregò le labbra fino alla sua mandibola candida. “Mi hai fatto venire una voglia che non t’immagini,” ansimò. La tensione tra loro arrivò a livelli quasi dolorosi. “Darei qualsiasi cosa perché tu mi scopassi. Qui e ora.”

Kurt tolse una mano dalla sua spalla, portandola al cavallo dei pantaloni e massaggiando l’erezione che vi trovò. “Sì,” esalò. C’era una piccola vocina nei recessi della sua mente che si chiedeva se questo fosse davvero il posto e il momento adatti, ma le parti basse di entrambi evidentemente non erano d’accordo. “Facciamolo… lascia che ti fotta, Dave.” Lo spinse finché la parte posteriore delle sue gambe non toccò un cavalletto, non smettendo neanche per un secondo di armeggiare con la cerniera dei suoi jeans fino ad aprirla con uno strattone. Gli sfilò l’indumento fin sotto i fianchi, poi gli afferrò le braccia per farlo voltare. Gli spinse con forza la schiena, facendolo sporgere in avanti e afferrare la parte orizzontale del cavalletto. Gli carezzò il sedere con una mano, riuscendo a slacciarsi i calzoni e a spingerli in basso con l’altra.

“Kurt,” gemette quello, cercando di tenere la mente il più lucida possibile. “Non- non abbiamo preservativi.”

“Non me ne frega un cazzo,” affermò aspramente, e diceva sul serio. Erano entrambi puliti e non avevano contratto alcuna malattia sessualmente trasmissibile fin da prima di rincontrarsi. Usavano i profilattici perché era molto più facile pulire e non toglievano niente all’esperienza. Avevano fatto sesso centinaia di volte, ma potevano contare sulle dita delle mani le volte in cui non avevano usato una protezione: era sempre perché avevano inaspettatamente esaurito le scorte. Si sarebbe infilato dentro Dave, bene in profondità, e l’avrebbe scopato finché non fossero esplosi entrambi. Posò la mano tra le sue natiche e cominciò a sfregare contro la sua entrata.

“Cazzo, Kurt!” esclamò quello, più duro ed eccitato di quanto non fosse stato di recente. Mentre il dito affusolato cominciava a spingere gentilmente, però, riprese il controllo di sé. “Amore, non- merda, non abbiamo il _lubrificante_.”

Si bloccò. Era stato così preso dall’eccitazione, così abituato ad averlo a portata di mano quando ne aveva bisogno, che gli era completamente uscito di mente. Si guardò in giro febbrilmente, come se si aspettasse di vedere una bottiglietta apparire magicamente dal nulla. Ovviamente non c’era niente e lui allontanò il dito. “Scusa,” disse, posando il palmo sulla natica dell’altro e cercando di calmarsi un po’. Gli scappò una risata. “Mi sono un po’ lasciato trasportare dall’entusiasmo.”

“Tutto a posto,” ribatté Dave, ansimando. Si sollevò e si voltò; le erezioni di entrambi erano ancora sull’attenti e i loro pantaloni appesi ai fianchi. Attirò Kurt verso di sé, stringendolo, così che le loro lunghezze sfregassero l’una contro l’altra.

“Oh, Dave,” mugolò. “Ti voglio ancora così tanto… Finiamo quello che avevamo iniziato ieri notte.” Si abbassò, inginocchiandosi, e afferrò i gomiti dell’altro per incoraggiarlo a imitarlo. Si baciarono freneticamente, ansimando e gemendo; quindi lo tirò verso di sé, sdraiandosi sul pavimento impolverato. Dave si mise carponi quasi all’istante, strappandogli dai piedi le scarpe di pelle e sfilandogli in un colpo solo calzoni e intimo. Si liberò dei propri jeans e boxer, quindi si voltò nella direzione opposta e portò le gambe ai lati del suo torace. Si sporse in avanti per prendere il pene di Kurt in bocca, sollevando l’orlo della camicia viola perché non gli fosse d’intralcio. Passò la lingua sul suo piercing, facendola seguire da una leggera carezza dei denti inferiori sull’asta di metallo.

“Uhn!” urlò Kurt, cercando alla cieca con la mano il pene dell’altro. Se lo guidò in bocca, suggendo con forza. Si fecero il doppio pompino senza badare all’eleganza, tutto lingue e labbra e rivoli di saliva, grugnendo e gemendo con le bocche piene. Ne avevano entrambi un bisogno così disperato che raggiunsero l’orgasmo in un batter d’occhio. Kurt fu il primo, riempiendo la gola di suo marito con lo sperma caldo, e l’altro lo seguì a ruota. Mandarono giù il seme reciproco e crollarono, girandosi sul fianco.

Dopo qualche secondo, i loro respiri cominciarono a rallentare. Kurt si leccò le labbra. “Allora,” disse, “ti piace il nuovo piano?”

“Penso che tu abbia fatto il colpaccio,” rispose.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. 

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – _Avenue Q_ è ispirato alla serie televisiva _Sesame Street_. _Per tutta la durata del musical sul palcoscenico sono contemporaneamente presenti un gruppo di pupazzi e gli attori che li animano. Sia i pupazzi che gli attori cantano, svolgendo un ruolo attivo nello spettacolo. […] I protagonisti del musical sono vicini di casa in un condominio di Avenue Q, una strada della periferia di New York. Le vicende personali dei protagonisti s’intrecciano l’una con l’altra, portando alla ribalta alcuni temi critici della società americana di oggi: la disoccupazione, l’omosessualità, il razzismo, la pornografia su Internet._[Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avenue_Q).

_The Internet Is For Porn_ (‘Internet serve per [guardare] i porno’) la potete ascoltare [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiFD6EFVsTg). _If You Were Gay_ (‘Se tu fossi gay’) è [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuR5YMyfeNI).

2 – Il _Pasta Station_ è di solito sistemato nel salone in cui avviene il banchetto o il ricevimento, e c’è sempre un cuoco che se ne prende cura e serve i convitati; è _costituito da un insieme di apparecchiature e accessori studiati ad hoc per cuocere, abbattere, conservare e rigenerare pasta e sughi, è la soluzione ideale per servire a un gran numero di persone dell’ottimo cibo_ made in Italy _, celermente e con bassi costi di gestione._[Fonte](http://www.zanussiprofessional.it/node747.asp).

3 – _When You Wish Upon A Star_ è la versione originale di _Una Stella Cade_ , che è una delle canzoni della colonna sonora del film _Pinocchio_ della Disney. [Qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDrkPKHvkcc&feature=fvwrel) la potete ascoltare in italiano.

4 – Il _baby shower_ (non è una ‘doccia di bebè’, mi spiace! XP) è una festa _in cui i genitori ricevono i regali per il bambino, che solitamente deve ancora nascere, oppure è appena nato. […] Si tratta di un'occasione per raccogliere tutto quello che dovrà servire, come giocattoli, accessori e vestiti._[Fonte](http://www.pianetamamma.it/gravidanza/preparazione-al-parto/baby-shower-usanza-americana-tutta-da-imitare.html).


	6. Chapter 6

Il campanello suonò puntuale alle sei di sera.

Cinque minuti prima, il viso di Harmony si era contorto in una familiare espressione di disagio, seguita subito da una di estremo sollievo. Nel giro di pochi secondi, la puzza aveva raggiunto il naso di Dave, che come al solito non poté fare a meno di meravigliarsi del tempismo di sua figlia. “Kurt!” chiamò. “Puoi aprire tu? Sono un attimo occupato con un’esplosione di cacca, al momento.”

Vide l’altro superare con fluidità la porta della cameretta, con Melody in braccio. “Sto andando.”

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla bimba di otto mesi stesa sul fasciatoio, intenta a muovere le gambe e sorridere felice. La sua irritazione si dissolse in un istante. “Guarda un po’ che bel pastrocchio c’è qui,” le disse con voce acuta, sorridendole di rimando. “Se non ti conoscessi meglio, penserei che stessi cercando di tenere i tuoi papà a casa.” Lei lo guardò come se avesse capito esattamente quello che aveva detto e gli diede una risposta di gorgoglii e versetti. “Come dici?” chiese lui. “Non vuoi che andiamo via?” La pulì con una salviettina calda, buttando quella e il pannolino sporco con gesti esperti. Prese un pannolino nuovo e glielo mise, baciandole l’ombelico e facendole una pernacchia sul pancino. Lei rise, deliziata, mettendogli le piccole mani ai lati della testa. Dave si raddrizzò e cominciò a riabbottonare il pigiamino di cotone color lavanda. “Posso rivelarti un segreto?” le sussurrò. “Anch’io non ho tanta voglia di uscire.”

La sollevò dal piano d’appoggio, abbracciandola. “Ma questa è una notte importante per i tuoi papà. Vedi, il nostro quinto anniversario era arrivato quando tu e Melody avevate solo pochi giorni. Non ci importava di celebrarlo, allora, perché eravamo troppo occupati e felici di prenderci cura di voi. Ma ci eravamo promessi che, una volta che foste cresciute un po’, saremmo usciti a festeggiare io e lui da soli.” Guardò la soglia della camera, sentendo delle voci venire dal soggiorno. “Non so cos’abbia organizzato il tuo papà per noi, ma dice che sarà strepitoso e sono settimane che non sta più nella pelle. Quindi, anche se a me non dispiacerebbe stare a casa con te, sono curioso di vedere cos’ha in mente. Conosci il tuo papà, non ha mezze misure, in questi casi.” Le baciò la cima della testa e cominciò a scendere le scale, verso il salotto.

Kurt era in piedi vicino all’ingresso e stava passando con un sorriso Melody a Becca. La piccola allungò le braccine verso di lei, entusiasta, e Dave si chiese (non per la prima volta) se le sue figlie non avessero un ricordo residuo della voce di Becca di quando erano nell’utero. Di certo era una delle loro persone preferite, non che facessero fatica ad affezionarsi al prossimo; spesso ci scherzavano, sostenendo che Kurt avesse passato loro la sua socievolezza. L’amica prese in braccio Melody, già pronta nella sua camicina da notte gialla. Brian era al suo fianco e li vide arrivare. “Ecco l’altra metà,” annunciò. “Beh, entrambe le altre metà.”

Dave si avvicinò al gruppo, vedendo Harmony illuminarsi, riconoscendo Brian e allungando le mani verso di lui. Escludendo i loro genitori, erano le due persone che le gemelle conoscevano meglio e sembrava che adorassero sempre stare con loro. Dave avvertì l’esitazione al pensiero di lasciarle da sole per la prima volta attenuarsi un po’. Gli passò la bimba.

“Sei fortunato, amico,” disse. “Ho appena cambiato un pannolino con una bomba nucleare all’interno. Potrebbe bagnarsi, stasera, ma il peggio è passato, per quanto riguarda lei.” Spostò o sguardo sulla sorellina, sollevando un sopracciglio. “ _Lei_ non ha prodotto niente, questo pomeriggio. Quindi non prometto nulla.”

“Passo la maggior parte del giorno a trasferire organi umani da refrigeratori a ghiaccio secco in cavità addominali,” ribatté Brian con fare sarcastico. “Qualcosa mi dice che un pannolino pieno di cacca non mi traumatizzerà poi tanto. Smettila di cercare di spaventarci.”

Lui arrossì, non essendosi reso conto di essere così ovvio. “Devo andare a prendere la giacca.” L’aveva tolta per cambiare Harmony e se l’era dimenticata di sopra.

“Te la prendo io,” si offrì Kurt, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia mentre gli passava di fianco.

Lo lasciò da solo con i loro amici, che lo stavano guardando con un’espressione che la diceva lunga. “Che c’è?” chiese, a disagio.

“Smettila di preoccuparti tanto,” gli consigliò Becca. “Sono solo poche ore. Le avete perfino già preparate per la nanna.” Fece una pausa per inalare il dolce profumo del loro shampoo delicato. “Esci a divertirti con tuo marito. È il vostro primo appuntamento in otto mesi, cerca di godertelo.”

Strascicò i piedi. “Lo so, è solo che… loro due possono essere-”

“Adorabili?” lo interruppe lei. “Uno spasso? Assolutamente meravigliose?” Fece il solletico sotto il braccio di Melody, facendole fare una di quelle dolci risate dei bambini piccoli che lui amava sentire.

“Impegnative, stavo per dire. Gattonano dappertutto e sono più veloci di quanto tu non creda. L’altro giorno ho beccato Harmony che cercava di salire le scale, quando le avevo voltato le spalle per solo un minuto. Era arrivata al terzo gradino, quando l’ho acchiappata.”

“Beh, menomale che siamo in due, allora,” rispose Becca. Vedendo la sua espressione ancora impensierita, sospirò. “Dave, andiamo. Ho portato queste due _dentro di me_ per nove mesi. Se non ti fidi a lasciarle con me e Brian, di chi puoi fidarti?”

“Lo so, lo so,” mormorò, imbarazzato. Si _fidava_ di loro, era solo difficile separarsi dalle piccole quando una porzione così grande della sua vita ruotava attorno a prendersene cura. Kurt era ovviamente molto affettuoso e protettivo, ma diversamente da lui era abituato a lasciarle per ore, sapendo che fossero al sicuro.

Quest’ultimo tornò, portando sul braccio la giacca. Lo aiutò a infilarsela, passando i palmi sulle spalle del completo _Hugo Boss_ finemente rigato. Gli aveva consigliato di abbinarlo a una camicia blu pervinca e una cravatta a righe e, come al solito, il suo istinto in fatto di moda non sbagliava un colpo: Dave era più sexy che mai e lui si sentiva pieno di orgoglio all’idea di godersi quello che aveva pianificato per la serata al braccio di un esemplare d’uomo così affascinante. “Hai un aspetto incredibile,” gli disse, con gli occhi che si riempivano di calore. “Saranno tutti gelosissimi di me, stasera.”

“Anche tu non sei niente male, fatina,” ribatté quello. La silhouette longilinea di suo marito era accentuata con fare esperto dal completo blu navy di _Valentino_ , con una camicia rosa chiaro e una cravatta grigiazzurra. I capelli erano acconciati alla perfezione e la sua pelle candida sembrava brillare. Dubitava che qualcuno si disturbasse a guardare lui, con qualcuno bello come Kurt al suo fianco.

“Buon Dio!” esclamò Becca. “Avete intenzione di darvi una mossa o volete starvene lì impalati a mangiarvi con gli occhi per tutta notte? Se non fosse così carino da vedere, sarebbe stomachevole.”

Il commento sarcastico di Dave venne interrotto sul nascere dal campanello, che suonò in quel momento. “Chi diavolo sarà?”

“Caspita, non saprei,” rispose suo marito, superandolo con grazia per andare alla porta. Lui non mancò di notare il luccichio divertito nei suoi occhi. _Che diamine sta progettando?_ si chiese.

Kurt aprì l’uscio. Dall’altro lato c’era un uomo in un completo nero, con cappello e guanti. “Il signor Hummel?” cominciò. “Sono Scott, della _Metropolitan Limousine_. La vostra macchina è pronta ad andare, non appena lei e il signor Karofsky vorrete partire.” Si toccò il cappello in saluto rivolgendosi a lui e a Dave – che aveva la bocca spalancata – e tornò fuori.

“Hai noleggiato una _limousine_?” domandò, sbalordito.

“Certo che no,” gli rispose, con l’aria di starsi godendo al massimo la sorpresa. “Solo un’auto con autista. Dovevano mandare la _Mercedes Benz Classe S_ rossa, spero che sia tutto corretto.”

“Kurt…” iniziò a dire.

“Lavoro molto con loro,” spiegò quello. “Mi hanno fatto davvero un’ottima offerta. E in questo modo non dovremo preoccuparci di decidere chi non potrà bere, no?”

“Beh,” intervenne l’amica, “non fate aspettare sul lato della strada quel poveretto. Augurate la buona notte alle bimbe e prometto che se dovesse succedere qualcosa, vi chiameremo.”

Kurt si avvicinò a Brian e Harmony, baciandole una guancia. “Buona notte, tesoro. Fai la brava con zio Brian e zia Becca, okay? Il papà ti ama tanto tanto.”

“Da da! Da dah da!” esclamò lei, felice.

“Esatto, i tuoi papà si divertiranno un sacco, stasera,” le rispose. “Come anche voi due. Dave, smettila di fissarmi e vieni a baciare le nostre figlie.”

Scuotendo la testa per uscire dallo stupore, Dave si voltò verso la sua migliore amica e abbracciò lei e Melody. “Notte, dolce Melody. Mi mancherai, ma so che siete in buone mani. Cerca di non dare troppo di matto, okay?” La baciò, poi schioccò le labbra sulla guancia della donna. “Grazie, Becca. Per tutto.”

“Figurati, quando vuoi,” lo rassicurò lei, muovendo la mano della bimba per farle fare ciao. “Ora vai a finire di salutare e porta fuori di casa quelle chiappe.” I due genitori si scambiarono di posto, così che entrambe le gemelle avessero ricevuto il bacio della buona notte come si doveva.

Kurt lo prese sottobraccio. “Forza, bellezza,” disse. “La carrozza ci attende.” Finalmente fuori dalla porta, camminarono fino al marciapiede, dove si trovava la _Mercedes_ rossa, in attesa e già pronta. L’autista aprì la portiera posteriore mentre si avvicinavano e si girarono un’ultima volta a guardare la casa. I loro amici erano in piedi all’ingresso, con le gemelle in braccio e intenti a incoraggiarle a salutare con la mano e a mandare baci.

Dave sentì la gola stringersi leggermente, guardando in un’altra direzione così da non vederle più. Non voleva rovinare niente, soprattutto perché l’altro aveva fatto tutto il possibile per rendere speciale quella serata. Era solo… difficile separarsi da loro. Avvertì la mano di Kurt scivolare nella propria e si schiarì la gola, sforzandosi di sorridere. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, però, si stupì alla vista del velo di lacrime sulle iridi verdi. “Ehi,” mormorò. “Non fare così. Staranno benissimo.”

“Lo so,” rispose, tirando su col naso. “Non sono sicuro che valga lo stesso per _noi_ , però.”

Lui rise, avvolgendolo nelle proprie braccia. “Non so, piccolo; speravo che tu avessi organizzato qualcosa che fosse in grado di distrarci da quanto ci mancheranno.” Indicò la macchina sportiva dalla forma magnificamente aerodinamica. “Questo è un inizio piuttosto interessante, devo dire. Mi fa chiedere quali altre sorprese tu abbia in serbo per me.”

Kurt si sfiorò le palpebre inferiori con il dorso delle dita. “Hai sempre le parole giuste nel momento giusto,” affermò, allungando il collo per baciargli brevemente le labbra, sorridendo. “Amo quel lato di te.”

Si girarono ed entrarono nel veicolo: Scott chiuse silenziosamente la portiera dietro di loro. Dave si rilassò nel sedile di pelle morbida come burro, stringendo a sé suo marito, il quale gli posò la testa sulla spalla ampia. “Scott,” chiamò quest’ultimo, “hai la nostra destinazione, vero?”

“Assolutamente, signor Hummel,” rispose. “Dovremmo arrivare tra circa venticinque minuti.”

“Perfetto,” affermò lui, accoccolandosi meglio contro Dave. Sollevò la mano per giocherellare con le estremità della sua cravatta, inclinando in alto il viso. “Vuoi pomiciare strada facendo?”

“Ma l’autista…” sussurrò quello, guardando la nuca dell’uomo.

“Scott, non ti dispiace se pomiciamo un po’ qua dietro, vero?” chiese Kurt, ignorando l’espressione inorridita dell’altro e i suoi tentativi di zittirlo.

“Certo che no, signore,” fece lui, allegramente. “Succede di continuo. Fate pure finta che io non sia qui.”

Tornò a guardarlo. “Organizzo matrimoni, tesoro. Se avessi un dollaro per ogni storia che conosco su cosa succede nei sedili posteriori di una limousine, non avrei più bisogno di lavorare.” Abbassò la voce. “Posso garantirti che il nostro Scott ha visto cose ben più sconvolgenti di una coppia sposata che limona in occasione del quinto anniversario.”

“Ma-” iniziò, per essere interrotto dalle sue labbra piantate fermamente sulle proprie. Fu distratto – e non ci volle molto – dalle carezze della sua lingua e dai piccoli morsi alle labbra. Il percorso che li avrebbe portati a dove diavolo stessero andando gli passò di fianco velocemente e, dopo quelli che sembrarono pochi attimi, le loro effusioni furono interrotte da Scott.

“Stiamo arrivando a destinazione, signori.”

Si scostarono l’uno dall’altro, sorridenti. Si aiutarono a mettere in ordine i capelli e i vestiti, riuscendo a infilare qua e là ancora un altro paio di baci. Avevano di nuovo un aspetto presentabile quando la macchina si fermò. “Chiudi gli occhi,” gli disse Kurt, mentre l’autista usciva per aprire loro la portiera.

“Seriamente?” domandò lui, ridendo.

“E _andiamo_ , accontentami,” ribatté quello. “Voglio che la sorpresa ti colpisca in tutto e per tutto. Per favore.”

“Come vuoi tu,” e chiuse obbedientemente gli occhi. Sentì lo sportello aprirsi e avvertì l’altro allontanarsi, scivolando sul sedile. Allungò una mano e Kurt l’afferrò, guidandolo fuori dal veicolo. Quando finalmente fu in piedi, lo prese per le spalle e lo fece girare in un’altra direzione.

“Okay, Dave,” affermò in modo entusiasta. “Puoi aprirli.” Kurt lo guardò, compiaciuto all’inverosimile, sollevare le palpebre e fissare l’edificio davanti a sé. La sua bocca si schiuse alla vista del muro di vetro e metallo che gli stava di fronte e che culminava con un’enorme insegna che identificava la loro meta: _Trump International Hotel and Tower_. 1

“Porca vacca,” sussurrò. Era passato diverse volte davanti all’albergo di lusso, ma non era mai entrato. Sapeva che Kurt ci fosse stato, invece. Moltissimi dei clienti più agiati di _Sheer Elegance_ sceglievano il _Trump Hotel_ per il loro matrimonio.

“Abbiamo un tavolo al _Sixteen_ ,” gli disse, riferendosi al rinomato ristorante dell’hotel, stellato dalla _Guida Michelin_. “Sorpreso?”

“Ehm, direi!” rispose Dave a occhi spalancati. Non erano andati da nessuna parte che non avesse un menù per bambini da prima che le gemelle nascessero e, anche prima di allora, più che altro mangiavano in piccoli ristoranti e bistrot. Cenare al _Sixteen_ era un lusso: non avevano fatto niente del genere dalla notte seguente al loro fidanzamento, quando si erano regalati una cena all’ _L2O_ , a Lincoln Park.

“Eccellente!” esclamò Kurt, prendendogli il braccio e guidandolo nell’atrio. Avanzarono nell’ampio ambiente e nell’ascensore rivestito di pannelli di legno _palmaletto_ , premendo il bottone con il numero sedici. Quando arrivarono al piano giusto, le porte si spalancarono per rivelare un passaggio con gigantesche strutture portabottiglie che, da dietro a lastre di vetro, andavano dal pavimento al soffitto su entrambi i lati. Fecero qualche passo e arrivarono all’ingresso del ristorante, dove si accostarono al banco del _maître_ di sala.

“Posso aiutarvi?” chiese l’uomo in smoking.

“Abbiamo una prenotazione per due a nome Karofsky-Hummel,” annunciò con calma. “Dovremmo essere nella _River Room_ …”

“Ah, sì,” rispose quello, facendo un segno sul suo libro. “Benvenuti al _Sixteen_.” Si voltò verso una direttrice di sala in un completo nero. “Julie vi accompagnerà al tavolo.” Con voce più bassa, si rivolse alla donna: “Sono al tavolo ventidue.” La seguirono attraverso la sala principale e Dave cercò di non guardarsi in giro a bocca penzoloni come una specie di zotico. Era sposato con uno degli uomini più sofisticati e raffinati che avesse mai conosciuto e ne aveva fatta di strada da quando considerava il _Bel Grissino_ di Lima il culmine della ristorazione. Quel ristorante però era incredibilmente sontuoso e non riusciva a fare a meno di guardarsi attorno con occhi _un po’_ spalancati.

Julie li fece accomodare a un tavolo vicino alla finestra, che offriva loro una vista mozzafiato del Fiume e, più in là, il _Navy Pier_. 2 Annunciò che il loro cameriere sarebbe arrivato tra un attimo e li lasciò, augurando loro una piacevole cena e un felice anniversario. Una volta che si fu allontanata, si girò verso suo marito, che aveva il mento posato su un palmo e un ghigno che andava da un orecchio all’altro. “Kurt…” iniziò con tono affettuoso. “Questo è un po’ esagerato. Non c’era bisogno di arrivare a tanto: sono a casa ogni giorno a guardare repliche di _Law and Order_ e a mangiare avanzi per pranzo. Sarei stato felicissimo anche con qualcosa cento volte meno sfarzoso, sai?”

“Lo so,” rispose lui, portando la mano da sotto al mento a quella di Dave, intrecciando le dita sulla tovaglia immacolata. “Ma ti meriti il meglio. Mi dicono a ogni occasione quanto sono bravo a fare il mio lavoro. Me lo dicono le spose, i fornitori con cui ho a che fare, i miei sottoposti…” Al suo sguardo, si corresse con una bassa risata: “Con l’eccezione di Darlene, ovviamente. Ma il punto è che io non devo fare fatica per sentirmi apprezzato per i miei sforzi. Ma tu, Dave? Tu sei un eroe ignorato. Non hai nessuno lì con te a dirti quanto tu sia fantastico in quel milione di cose che fai ogni giorno per prenderti cura di Melody e Harmony. Viene dato per scontato, a volte perfino da me. Ma stai facendo il lavoro più importante del mondo, per quanto mi riguarda: stai crescendo le nostre figlie. E lo fai in modo _straordinario_ e se non pensi che ciò ti faccia meritare il miglior quinto anniversario che qualcuno con le mie conoscenze possa organizzare, allora sei fuori come un balcone.”

“Wow,” disse lui, battendo le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime causate dalle sue parole sincere. “Mi sa che lo do anch’io per scontato… Non mi sembra una grande impresa, la maggior parte del tempo. Sono le mie bambine, quindi mi prendo cura di loro: fine della storia.” Gli strinse la mano. “O a quanto pare no. Quindi grazie, Kurt, per dire quelle cose. Per sentirle. E ora, se per te va bene, ti do il permesso di viziarmi quanto vuoi.”

“Sarà un vero piacere,” gli assicurò Kurt, con un luccichio appassionato negli occhi che sembrò scaldarlo da dentro.

Stava per dire qualcosa a sua volta, ma fu interrotto da un movimento di fianco a sé. Era arrivato il cameriere, insieme a una donna attraente e dai capelli corti con in mano due _flûte_ pieni di champagne. “Buona sera, signori,” disse lui. “Il mio nome è Carl e sarò io a servirvi questa sera, insieme ai miei colleghi Susan e Greg. Lei è Rachel Lowe, la nostra sommelier.” Indicò la donna al suo fianco, la quale portò loro i calici e li posò sul tavolo.

“È il vostro anniversario, dico bene?” Al cenno affermativo di Kurt, continuò: “Congratulazioni! Per cominciare, abbiamo scelto due bicchieri di _Veuve Clicquot Gold Label Reserve_ del 2002.” Dave cercò di tenere a bada le sopracciglia; con la sua conoscenza in fatto di vino, era ben consapevole che una bottiglia di quello champagne costasse attorno ai trecento dollari.

Carl avanzò con due piccoli piatti che contenevano un grande cucchiaio bianco in ceramica. “L’ _amuse-bouche_ di stasera è una zuppa di avocado ben fredda con kumquat, _jalapeño_ e menta.” 3 Posò i piatti di fronte ai commensali, che mormorarono i doverosi _ooh_ e _aah_ alla bellissima presentazione e al meraviglioso profumo. “Buon appetito, signori,” augurò, quindi si allontanò, seguendo Rachel.

Kurt afferrò lo stelo del _flûte_ e lo sollevò. “Vorrei fare un brindisi,” iniziò. “A mio marito, che è tutto quello che ho sempre sperato di avere. Il miglior coniuge, il miglior padre e il miglior amante che si possa desiderare.”

L’altro sollevò il calice e lo fece tintinnare contro il suo. “Potrei fare anch’io un brindisi, ma probabilmente direi le stesse cose. Buon anniversario, Kurt. Ti amo.”

“Ed io amo te,” rispose, posando il bicchiere e sciogliendo riluttante l’intreccio delle loro dita. “Faremmo meglio a mangiare, fintanto che sono alla temperatura giusta.” Inghiottirono il contenuto dei cucchiai di ceramica, contenendosi a stento dal gemere quando la gentile freschezza dell’avocado, la piccantezza del _japaleño_ e l’acidità del kumquat esplosero sulle loro lingue.

“Dio, era pazzesco,” affermò Dave. Un pensiero colse la sua attenzione. “Ehi, non ci hanno dato i menù!”

“Non ce n’è bisogno,” gli spiegò quello, mentre i piatti venivano portati via con discrezione. “Ho chiesto di provare il menù d’assaggi di cinque portate. Tre piatti diversi per ogni portata, con abbinati vini diversi.”

“Kurt,” disse lui, pronto a recalcitrare di nuovo a quel lusso. Ma, mentre arrivavano gli antipasti (due tipi di caviale, una _tartare_ di tonno pinna gialla e _foie gras_ con composta di mirtillo; tutti abbinati allo champagne che era già stato servito), si fermò. Aveva detto che si sarebbe lasciato viziare ed era un uomo di parola. Sorrise. “È tutto meraviglioso. Grazie di nuovo: per avermi portato qui, per aver organizzato tutto questo…”

“Non c’è di che,” gli rispose. “Vogliamo iniziare?”

Il sapore del cibo era incredibile quanto il suo aspetto e ogni portata sembrava non far altro che migliorare. I vini erano scelti e versati alla perfezione. Tutto il personale era attento alle loro esigenze senza essere soffocante. Tutto sommato, era il pasto migliore che avessero mai avuto e certamente se lo sarebbero ricordato per sempre. Stavano indugiando con i dessert (un _parfait_ di cioccolato al latte _Maralumi_ , una panna cotta di yogurt greco e un sorbetto alla tequila al pompelmo, il tutto servito con un delizioso Porto color rubino), quando Kurt estrasse un piccolo oggetto dalla tasca interna della giacca. Era una scatola, avvolta in raffinata carta argentata con un fiocco di raso color crema.

“Per me?” chiese. Dave gli aveva già dato il suo regalo prima, in casa. Qualche settimana prima si era messo d’accordo con Zoe, la fotografa di _Sheer Elegance_ , perché venisse a casa loro e lo fotografasse con le bambine. Il risultato era un ritratto di lui, steso sul pavimento, in jeans e una camicia nera, con Harmony sedutagli di fronte con in mano una margherita di seta e Melody sdraiata sulla sua anca, intenta a sorridere direttamente all’obiettivo, circondato da una bellissima cornice. Kurt l’aveva adorato e non vedeva l’ora di appenderlo in ufficio. Annuì con un sorriso d’intesa, così Dave aprì con cura il regalo. Sollevò il coperchio e, su una base di velluto, vide una carta di plastica con il logo dell’albergo. “Che cos’è?”

L’altro si sporse in avanti, con uno sguardo acceso e la voce bassa. “È una chiave per una delle camere della torre.”

“Rimarremo qui a dormire?” chiese, esitante. Sebbene apprezzasse il gesto, non era sicuro di sentirsela di lasciare le gemelle da sole per tutta notte proprio in occasione del loro primo vero appuntamento da quando erano diventati genitori.

“Certo che no,” affermò. “Non voglio ancora passare un’intera notte lontano dalle piccole. Penso che riusciremo a farlo, alla fine, ma dovremo lavorarci.”

“Quindi la stanza è solo per…” e lasciò la frase in sospeso, intuendo i piani dell’altro.

“Mm-hm,” mormorò. “Una bella camera privata. Se hanno preparato quello che ho chiesto, sarà una stanza d’angolo, di fianco a una vuota.” Sotto il tavolo, gli strofinò il polpaccio con il piede. “Che ne dici di un paio d’ore con praticamente zero probabilità di venire interrotti, signor Karofsky?”

“Mi considereresti privo di tatto se dicessi: il conto, prego?”

Lui scoppiò a ridere. “Un po’, sì. Ma non ce ne sarebbe bisogno, in effetti. Sanno già di dover addebitare la cena al conto della stanza, con una mancia del venti percento. Finisci il tuo Porto, poi potremo andare al quarantaduesimo piano.”

Dave obbedì e, nel giro di pochi minuti, lui e Kurt tornarono nell’ascensore. Essendo da soli, Dave approfittò del tempo a disposizione spingendolo contro una delle pareti e cominciando a baciarlo come se gli volesse far dimenticare il nome. Quando finalmente le porte si aprirono, erano entrambi accaldati e grati che non ci fosse nessuno dall’altra parte. Mano nella mano, si diressero verso il fondo del corridoio: suo marito estrasse la chiave e la passò nella serratura, aprendo la porta. La stanza era lussuosa quanto se l’era immaginata, con un enorme letto matrimoniale, mobilio meraviglioso e un’ampissima finestra con una vista eccezionale della città. Vicino a quest’ultima c’era una bottiglia di champagne in un secchiello del ghiaccio con due _flûte_ , insieme a quella che riconobbe essere la grande borsa di pelle di Kurt.

“Per prima cosa chiameremo a casa,” iniziò quest’ultimo. “Voglio assicurarmi che stia andando tutto bene. Perché, una volta che avremo iniziato, non voglio fermarmi per alcuna ragione. Voglio averti tutto per me, stanotte.” Gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra, passando la lingua su quello inferiore prima di morderlo dolcemente. “Perché tu non stappi lo champagne, intanto?”

Nel tempo che Kurt c’impiegò a chiamare e farsi rispondere da Becca, lui aveva versato il vino nei calici e gli si stava avvicinando. Le gemelle erano ancora sveglie, ma stava andando tutto alla perfezione. L’amica li accontentò e accostò la cornetta a ognuna delle bambine a turno, e Kurt mise il vivavoce, così che anche lui potesse sentire la loro allegra parlantina. Augurarono loro buona notte, così come a Becca e Brian, quindi terminarono la telefonata. Kurt prese uno dei bicchieri e lo fece tintinnare contro il suo. “A noi,” disse, semplicemente.

Il sangue cominciò a fluire verso il basso allo sguardo ardente e intenso che gli scoccò. “A noi,” concordò, ed entrambi svuotarono i bicchieri in pochi sorsi veloci. Si guardarono l’un l’altro per un lungo momento carico di tensione, lasciando che s’intensificasse ulteriormente. Kurt cedette per primo, gettandogli il braccio libero attorno al collo e buttandosi sulle sue labbra. Indietreggiarono a passo incerto verso la finestra, cercando alla cieca il tavolo su cui disfarsi dei _flûte_. Riuscendo infine nel loro intento senza rompere niente, le mani furono libere di strattonare disperatamente i vestiti dell’altro. Non ci volle molto perché si ritrovassero entrambi in biancheria: Kurt in slip rosso scuro di _Calvin Klein_ e Dave in boxer neri e morbidi. Desideroso di prolungare le cose in un modo che non era più possibile a casa, il primo non accennò a rimuovere alcuno dei due indumenti, prendendogli invece la mano e tirandolo verso il letto. Salirono e trascorsero qualche celestiale momento a baciarsi e a strofinare i corpi l’uno contro l’altro. “Dimmi, Kurt,” disse lui con voce roca, dopo essersi concesso un attimo per riprendere fiato. “Hai pensato molto a quello che sta per succedere, mentre pianificavi le attività di questa sera? Come sarebbe stato quando mi avresti finalmente portato in camera?”

“Dio, sì,” ansimò. “Ci ho pensato così tanto…”

“Quando?” chiese per stuzzicarlo. “Forse in doccia, di mattina? E allora cosa facevi, eh? Ti toccavi? Stringevi in mano il tuo cazzo duro, pensando a quanto avresti voluto che fosse la mia?”

“Sì,” rispose, respirando velocemente e spalancando gli occhi, quasi con innocenza.

“Fammi vedere,” disse, sfilandogli l’intimo e lasciandolo del tutto nudo, steso sul copriletto di seta marrone. “Fammi vedere come facevi.” La mano candida si spostò senza indugio, afferrando la propria erezione, massaggiandola con decisione. Il contrasto tra la pelle perlacea di suo marito e le coperte scure era allettante e lui non se ne perse neanche un attimo. “Hai pensato a come l’avremmo fatto? Chi l’avrebbe preso? Adoro quel lato di noi, sai: che ami fottermi proprio quanto io amo fottere te. Io provo lo stesso, amore. Amo riempirti, come anche essere riempito da te.” L’altro gemette e Dave vide una goccia di liquido pre-orgasmico apparire sulla fessura del suo pene. “Ci sei quasi, Kurt. Come vuoi fare, stanotte? Riempire o essere riempito?”

Sorprendentemente, quello si fermò e si lasciò scappare una risata tremula. “A volte credo che tu sappia leggere il pensiero,” affermò, confondendolo. “Voglio farlo in entrambi i modi, Dave.” Gl’incorniciò le guance con i palmi e lo baciò. “Perché non ti togli i boxer, così ti faccio vedere cosa intendo.” E procedette a scendere dal letto, andando a prendere la borsa e portandola sul materasso. Mentre lui si sfilava l’intimo, Kurt tirò fuori alcune delle cose che aveva impacchettato e mandato via corriere all’hotel quella stessa mattina. Una bottiglietta di lubrificante e dei profilattici, ovviamente. Ma anche un articolo nuovo di zecca, che aveva comprato espressamente per quella serata.

Riscivolò sul materasso e gli porse l’oggetto di lattice, più largo a un’estremità rispetto all’altra. “Un altro regalo per me?” chiese, giocoso. “Ooh! È un _butt plug_. Davvero, tesoro, non avresti dovuto.”

“È più per me,” ribatté quello, “almeno per stanotte. Pensavo che magari avresti potuto infilarmelo dentro piano piano e che avrei potuto tenerlo dentro di me per tutto il tempo in cui ti avrei scopato.” Fece una pausa, sollevando un sopracciglio. “È un po’ diverso dagli altri che abbiamo usato finora, però.”

“Diverso come?” domandò incuriosito.

“È… interattivo,” spiegò, capovolgendo il _sex toy_ e mostrandogli il pulsante sul fondo. Lo premette col pollice e lo stimolatore anale cominciò a vibrare forte. Quando vide che Dave aveva capito, lo spense. “Questo è il tuo bottone, adesso,” gli disse. “Anche se sarò io a scoparti fino a lasciare un solco con la forma del tuo corpo sul materasso, sarai tu a decidere quando potrò sentire _quello_ dentro di me. Piace?”

Gli sfilò l’oggetto di mano, ghignando diabolicamente. “Mi piace molto,” rispose. “Sdraiati, Kurt.” Mentre suo marito faceva esattamente come gli era stato detto, lui prese il lubrificante, spremendone una generosa quantità sul giocattolo. Gli allargò le ginocchia e accostò la cima smussata del _plug_ alla sua entrata, strofinandovelo sopra gentilmente e con movimenti circolari. “Allora, come hai detto che funziona il pulsante?” e ne premette la base allargata. Kurt gemette, sentendo le vibrazioni contro la sua apertura. “Giusto…” disse, allungando la parola. “Così…” Cominciò a inserire il gioco lentamente, avviando e interrompendo le vibrazioni a piacere e rendendolo Kurt tremante e scarmigliato. Quando arrivò al punto più largo del _plug_ , che non era da poco – poco più di cinque centimetri di diametro – lo tenne in posizione, tendendo l’anello di muscoli al limite e apprezzando le grida di risposta al bruciore dell’intrusione, quasi dolorosa.

“Dave, è… Oddio!” gemette forte. Né lui né Dave avevano toccato il suo pene, ma nonostante ciò era duro come una roccia.

“Troppo?” chiese l’altro, ridacchiando lievemente al modo in cui lui scosse rapidamente la testa. “Che ne dici di questo, allora?” Accese il _sex toy_ e Kurt perse il controllo: spinse con forza con il bacino, forzandolo a inserirlo del tutto. Lui lo spense, dandogli un attimo per riprendersi.

“Cazzo, Dave,” ansimò. “Per un attimo ho pensato che sarei venuto. Mi sa che per ora questo basti, per me, o rischierei di far finire tutto da un momento all’altro.”

“Vuoi dire che è il mio turno, adesso?” domandò. “È ora di venire preparato ed essere riempito fino all’orlo?”

“Oh, avrai quello che ti meriti,” affermò, calmandosi un po’ e respirando un po’ più lentamente. Si mise in ginocchio e prese in mano il flaconcino, sibilando quando il gioco si mosse dentro di lui. Suo marito si stese sul letto, mentre lui ricopriva due dita di lubrificante e le inseriva con attenzione nel suo passaggio. Le separò e le allargò, preparando Dave con fare esperto finché non cominciò ad ansimare e mugolare. Allontanandole, afferrò un preservativo e se lo infilò, aggiungendo una piccola quantità di gel. Accostò il glande al suo ano, quindi si fermò, nonostante la propria erezione fosse quasi dolorosa.

“Kurt…” esalò quello in un lungo gemito di supplica.

“Ti ricordi la prima volta che ti sono entrato dentro, Dave?” domandò, premendo in avanti in modo impercettibile.

“S-sì,” balbettò quello. Di certo era stato memorabile, dato che non aveva mai svolto il ruolo passivo, prima, in un rapporto fisico. Non era stato spaventato all’idea, né lo aveva messo a disagio, ma con i suoi due ragazzi precedenti, entrambi fisicamente più piccoli come Kurt, c’era semplicemente stata la presunzione che il ruolo attivo spettasse naturalmente a lui. Nessuna delle due relazioni, se così si potevano chiamare, era durata abbastanza da permettergli di proporre di scambiare le posizioni.

“Eri così agitato, all’inizio,” descrisse con tono dolce ed eccitato. “Ma così entusiasta di provare allo stesso tempo: volevi sentirmi dentro di te, duro e gonfio. Amavo quanto volessi farlo, quanto volessi _me_. Quanto ti _fidassi_ di me per essere il primo a penetrarti.” Afferrò il pene di Dave e cominciò a massaggiarlo gentilmente, quasi con tenerezza. “Eri così sexy, così fottutamente stretto, mentre ti aprivo per bene.”

“Uhn,” mugolò Dave; la combinazione delle attenzioni dell’altro con il suo viaggio nei ricordi lo stavano facendo diventare sempre più accaldato e duro.

Spingendo in avanti, Kurt scivolò nel suo passaggio, trattenendo il respiro. Quando i testicoli andarono a toccare la curva delle sue natiche, si fermò per un istante. “Lo sei ancora. Così sexy, così stretto, così perfetto. Mi accogli tutto, prendendoti tutto quello che ho da darti.” Con la mano che non si stava occupando della sua erezione, afferrò quella di Dave e intrecciò le dita. L’altro aprì gli occhi e lui cominciò a spingere avanti e indietro nel suo corpo caldo, domandando silenziosamente di mantenere il contatto visivo. “Ti amo,” affermò, facendo ondulare le anche contro suo marito. “Un anno, cinque anni, vent’anni… per sempre, e ti vorrò sempre come adesso.”

Dave contrasse forte i muscoli attorno alla sua erezione. “Anch’io, Kurt,” ansimò. “Non riuscirei a immaginare di non volere questo… di non avene bisogno. Di _te_. Dio, ti amo così tanto!”

A quel punto persero l’uso della parola; Kurt cominciò a muoversi più forte dentro di lui e rafforzò la presa sul suo pene. Dave si stava avvicinando all’orgasmo, riusciva a sentire i testicoli che cominciavano a salire e il lento bruciore diffondersi nell’addome. Portò il braccio attorno al fianco di Kurt, trovando al tatto la base del _butt plug_ , e vi esercitò una pressione decisa, in modo che la punta gli sfiorasse la prostata. La bocca di Kurt si spalancò in un grido muto, mentre lui avvertiva l’orgasmo ribollire dentro di sé. “St- sto venendo, Kurt! Oh Dio, oh _cazzo_ … vieni insieme a me, amore, ti prego!” Con l’ultimo briciolo di sanità mentale rimastagli, premette il pulsante.

“ _Dave_!” gridò, spingendo più forte che mai e riversandosi senza alcun controllo nel profilattico. La sua presa sull’erezione del marito divenne così forte da fargli quasi male: con un’ultima carezza vigorosa, anche lui venne, emettendo fiotti bianchi che andarono a ricoprire entrambi. Kurt si lasciò cadere su di lui, del tutto esausto. L’altro allungò un braccio per spegnere il _sex toy_ , quindi gli massaggiò dolcemente le natiche, cercando di dargli sollievo.

Dopo qualche minuto, Kurt sollevò la testa e gli baciò castamente le labbra. “Felice anniversario, Dave,” sussurrò. Si separò da lui, rimuovendo il preservativo e annodandolo.

“Felice anniversario, Kurt,” mormorò di rimando. Infilò gentilmente le dita tra le gambe pallide ed estrasse con grande cautela il giocattolo. Strofinò il naso contro il suo in un bacio all’eschimese. “Ho sentito dire che i bagni qui sono incredibili. Che ne dici di fare una doccia con me e vedere se è vero?”

 

Mezz’ora dopo, freschi di doccia e con addosso gli abiti comodi che Kurt aveva oculatamente messo in borsa, salirono nella _Mercedes_ rossa e tornarono a casa. Ignorarono gli sguardi e i sorrisi mal celati di Becca e Brian quando notarono il cambio di abbigliamento e augurarono loro la buonanotte, dopo averli ringraziati abbondantemente per aver fatto i babysitter. Quindi si diressero al piano di sopra ed entrarono nella cameretta, dove Harmony e Melody dormivano profondamente e con aria pacifica nella culla, l’una accanto all’altra. Si avvolsero in un abbraccio e guardarono le figlie dormire.

“Sai,” iniziò Kurt, posando la testa sulla sua spalla. “In teoria, deve esserci qualcun altro al mondo felice quanto lo siamo noi ora. Ma è difficile crederlo.”

Dave gli sfiorò i capelli con le labbra. “Impossibile,” sbuffò, sorridendo ampiamente.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Mi pare giusto continuare la tradizione! XD [Qui](http://it.hotels.com/ho257544/trump-international-hotel-tower-chicago-chicago-stati-uniti-d-america/) avete una serie di foto dell’esterno e dell’interno del _Trump Hotel_ di Chicago. Mentre [qui](http://www.trumphotelcollection.com/chicago/fine-dining-chicago.php), nel sito ufficiale dell’albergo, ci sono le foto dell’interno del _Sixteen_ (che è ovviamente al _sixteenth floor_ ma al nostro quindicesimo piano; loro però schiaccerebbero comunque il pulsante numero 16.. XP).

2 – Il Fiume che attraversa Chicago è il _Chicago River_ (già! XP), quindi la sala che si affaccia sul corso d’acqua è chiamata _River Room_ per quel motivo. Il _Navy Pier_ è un molo costruito sulla sponda del Lago Michigan nel 1916, originariamente per le navi da carico che attraversavano il lago: per questo è pieno di magazzini e punti di attracco, ma serve anche come luogo d’incontro e oggi è la principale attrazione turistica della città. Fonte e foto [qui](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Navy_Pier).

3 – Un _amuse-bouche_ (dal francese _amuser_ , ‘divertire’ e _bouche_ , ‘bocca’), è una specie di mini antipasto, servito di solito nei ristoranti più rinomati, che viene scelto dallo chef dopo che gli viene comunicato l’ordine e creato sul momento per preparare i commensali al pasto e comunicare il suo pensiero in fatto di arti culinarie. Di solito il vino è abbinato di conseguenza e l’ _amuse-bouche_ non si paga. [Fonte](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amuse-bouche). Il _kumquat_ (o fortunella o mandarino cinese) è un frutto che _sembra una miniatura ovale e lunga dell'arancia, lungo 3-4 cm e largo 2-4 cm. A seconda della varietà la buccia si presenta dal giallo al rosso_. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortunella). Il _jalapeño_ è un peperoncino piccante, di media grandezza. [Fonte](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jalape%C3%B1o).


	7. Epilogo

Si potrebbe pensare che quando le figlie di Kurt Hummel e Dave Karofsky compirono un anno, la festa sarebbe stata una grandiosa produzione, inferiore solo a un matrimonio tra reali. Con tutte le conoscenze di Kurt e la sua esperienza nell’organizzare eventi, ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare una giostra in affitto, musica dal vivo o una torta a quattordici strati che arrivasse fino al soffitto. I pagliacci erano esclusi, perché inquietavano Dave in un modo che lui cercava con tutte le forze di non trovare divertente, ma di certo una passeggiata sui pony era garantita.

Invece la prima festa di compleanno di Melody e Harmony si svolse nella loro piccola casa di mattoni, più che altro nel soggiorno. Le decorazioni si limitavano ad alcuni festoni e palloncini e, sebbene la torta fosse molto carina (uno dei suoi pasticceri preferiti aveva creato una stravagante torta sottosopra con dei colori vivacissimi), aveva solo due strati. Kurt coordinava già abbastanza eventi complicati a lavoro, grazie. Questa ricorrenza ruotava attorno alla famiglia e agli amici, e ovviamente alle due bimbe impegnate al momento a far perdere la testa a ogni singolo invitato. Era un’occasione d’incontro senza impegni, felice e piena d’affetto e, secondo i Karofsky-Hummel, era semplicemente perfetta.

Era un giovedì sera, così che tutti i colleghi di _Sheer Elegance_ potessero partecipare. Stacy stava parlando in un angolo con Justin e i due si stavano guardando con tanta intensità che Kurt iniziò a sospettare che in futuro avrebbe potuto esserci un altro matrimonio ‘interno’ alla società. Tre mesi prima, era entrato nel laboratorio di montaggio video dopo il normale orario lavorativo senza bussare, solo per trovare la sua receptionist seduta in grembo al videografo, intenti a pomiciare con impegno encomiabile. Lei era stata mortificata e Justin contrito, ma Kurt si era limitato a ridere e a congratularsi con loro per aver finalmente superato la prima fase dei flirt impacciati. Dato che lui stesso aveva usato gli uffici per appuntamenti improvvisati con suo marito in più di un’occasione, pensava che sarebbe stato ipocrita da parte sua venirne sconvolto.

Venne perfino Darlene, passandogli una scatola avvolta in carta coloratissima non appena entrò, ghignando. “Ho solo due cose da dire,” annunciò a lui e Dave. “La prima: io non canto quella stupida canzone di buon compleanno, punto. La seconda: questo è il giocattolo più rumoroso e fastidioso che sia riuscita a trovare nell’area di Chicago nella sua più grande estensione. Non c’è di che.”

Zoe svolazzava per la stanza scattando foto, benché Kurt avesse cercato di insistere che la festa non facesse assolutamente parte dei suoi compiti. Lei lo informò in modo succinto che non avrebbe scelto la fotografia come carriera, se non l’avesse amata, quindi lo scacciò via con un sorriso.

I genitori di entrambi erano venuti in macchina fino a Chicago per la festa, come anche Finn, sua moglie Debbie e i loro due figli. Jacob, di otto anni, sedeva in grembo a Burt, parlandogli animatamente, mentre Edward (la madre era stata una _fangirl_ neanche troppo moderata di _Twilight_ quando i bambini erano nati, il che non avrebbe mai smesso d’imbarazzare a morte Finn), di dieci, si stava riempiendo la bocca di patatine in un modo che Kurt conosceva fin troppo bene, avendo vissuto con il fratellastro. I genitori di Dave sedevano di fianco a Becca e Brian, guardando le bambine alzarsi ripetutamente in piedi aiutandosi con il bracciolo del divano per poi lasciarsi ricadere sui loro sederini protetti dai pannolini e ridacchiare deliziate. Un paio delle mamme del gruppo di gioco di Dave erano venute a trovarli con i loro figli e tutta la casa era piena di conversazioni e risate.

Kurt guardò suo marito, sorridendo. “Io penso che sia ora. Tu?”

“Assolutamente,” rispose quello, andando in cucina.

Lui batté le mani. “Okay, ragazzi, è l’ora della torta!” annunciò. Ottenne vari suoni d’approvazione, soprattutto da parte dei più piccoli. Dave tornò in soggiorno con i seggioloni e li posizionò al centro della stanza. Quindi andarono a prendere in braccio le bimbe, felicemente immerse in una conversazione tutta loro e senza la minima idea di cosa stesse succedendo, ma sembrarono comunque cogliere l’entusiasmo che pervadeva l’ambiente. Una volta che le ebbero sistemate nei sedili, Kurt e Dave andarono a passo spedito a prendere i due _cupcake_ abbinati alla torta, ognuno con una candelina in cima. 1 Le accesero velocemente, quindi Dave spense le luci con l’interruttore dall’altra parte della parete, mostrando solo il braccio. Lentamente, per non far spegnere le fiammelle, ritornarono in salotto, cantando armoniosamente.

_Buon compleanno a voi  
Buon compleanno a voi…_

Le voci degli altri invitati si unirono a loro, tranne ovviamente Darlene, come aveva promesso. Posarono i pasticcini davanti alle figlie, che fissarono affascinate le fiamme delle candeline. Dave cercò di farle soffiare mimando l’azione, ma le piccole diedero un’occhiata alle sue labbra contratte e cominciarono a fare schioccare le loro, cercando invece di farsi dare un bacio. Tutti risero e i papà si arresero e le spensero loro, prima che la cera gocciolasse sulla glassa viola e rosa. Melody e Harmony non avevano certo bisogno d’istruzioni su cosa fare con i dolci, una volta che furono scartati: riuscirono a farne finire almeno un po’ in bocca, ma la maggior parte atterrò sui loro visetti e tra i capelli. Di certo c’era in programma un bel bagno per entrambe, quella sera. Kurt e Dave tagliarono la torta principale per il resto degli invitati e ne servirono a tutti: presto la stanza risuonò di nuovo di discussioni e risate.

 

Qualche ora dopo, con le bimbe lavate e messe a letto, si lasciarono cadere sul divano. Si guardarono attorno nel caos della stanza: piatti e bicchieri ovunque, carta da regalo accartocciata e giocattoli sparsi sul pavimento. “Magari potremmo dare fuoco a tutto e ricominciare da capo in una nuova casa,” suggerì Kurt, ridendo piano.

L’altro sbuffò una risata. “Sarebbe più facile così, mi sa,” rispose. “Ma non c’è problema, in un modo o nell’altro ci libereremo di tutto ‘sto casino. Se non altro, mia mamma e Carole rimarranno in città per tutto il fine settimana e possiamo sempre gettarci ai loro piedi perché abbiano pietà di noi.”

“Dimmi solo che possiamo aspettare fino a domani per iniziare. Non penso di riuscire ad affrontare la battaglia adesso.”

“Sono d’accordissimo,” gli assicurò Dave. “Vado a vedere se riesco a trovare un bicchiere pulito, così mi bevo un po’ di vino. Ne vuoi anche tu?”

“Sì, sarebbe magnifico,” affermò. Si sfilò le scarpe e raggomitolò le gambe sotto di sé, sorridendogli grato quando tornò con due generose dosi di vino rosso. Bevve un sorso e si rilassò contro i cuscini dello schienale. “Mmm… ci voleva. Grazie, tesoro.”

“Prego,” rispose lui, bevendo un po’ a sua volta. “Ma perché sei rannicchiato laggiù?” Sollevò un braccio. “Vieni qui, fatina. Ho bisogno di un po’ di coccole dopo tutta l’attività di oggi.” Quello l’accontentò senza indugio, scivolandogli vicino e posando la testa su una sua spalla. Rimasero seduti nel salotto tenuemente illuminato in un silenzio complice, sorseggiando il vino e ascoltando i lievi suoni della casa attorno a loro, intenta anch’essa a prepararsi per la notte.

“È stata una gran bella festa,” disse infine Kurt. “Non che le ragazze se ne ricorderanno, ma abbiamo un sacco di foto e di filmati da mostrare loro, un giorno. Non penso che ne avremmo potuta organizzare una migliore.”

“Già un anno…” mormorò Dave. “Pensavo che espressioni come ‘il tempo vola’ o ‘crescono così in fretta’ fossero solo modi di dire, ma è verissimo. In un batter d’occhio sapranno camminare da sole e poi non saranno più lattanti.”

“Muoveranno i primi passi,” osservò l’altro.2 Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, ma era uno di quelli felici. “Da un lato fa un po’ paura vederle crescere. Ma,” aggiunse, torcendo il torso per guardarlo in volto, “è anche meraviglioso. È emozionante vedere che tipo di bambine saranno: come evolveranno le loro personalità e cosa saranno brave e non tanto brave a fare.”

Dave piegò il capo e gli baciò la chioma. “Mm-hm. Saranno fantastiche. Come potrebbe essere altrimenti? Siamo dei genitori piuttosto in gamba, sai.” Ridacchiarono entrambi a quelle parole. “E a proposito…” iniziò, lasciando la frase in sospeso.

“Oh, wow, questa sì che è una transizione armoniosa a un altro argomento,” osservò Kurt, scostandosi da lui per guardarlo con un ghigno. “Hai in mente qualcosa, caro?”

“Ho riflettuto un po’, di recente,” cominciò. “Abbiamo così tanto, Kurt. Finanziariamente siamo in una botte di ferro ed io ho la possibilità di stare a casa con le bambine. E c’è così tanto amore in questa casa che mi sorprende che non abbia ancora fatto esplodere le finestre.” Tacque per un attimo, prendendogli una mano. “Non sto dicendo che dovremmo fare qualcosa immediatamente. Ma forse potremmo iniziare a pensare di, ehm, allargare la famiglia, un giorno?”

“Sembra che tu ci abbia già pensato parecchio,” affermò lui, inarcando un sopracciglio. Non gli dispiaceva, avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che il pensiero non l’avesse sfiorato mentre il primo compleanno delle piccole si avvicinava. “Non sono esattamente sicuro che Becca se la senta di fare un altro giro di FIV, però.”

“Non vorrei chiederle di farlo di nuovo,” concordò Dave. “Quello che hanno fatto lei e Brian, soprattutto in questa fase della loro vita, è stato incredibile. Stavo pensando più che altro all’adozione.”

“Davvero?” Quando si erano imbarcati nell’avventura di avere un figlio la prima volta, avevano scartato l’idea. Sarebbe praticamente costato loro quanto le cura della fertilità e i neonati in salute erano disponibili raramente per le adozioni, soprattutto per una coppia gay.

“So che avevamo deciso di non prendere quella strada, la prima volta,” spiegò Dave. “Ma abbiamo avuto le nostre bambine. Abbiamo cambiato pannolini e ripulito rigurgiti dai vestiti e tutto il relativo spasso. Magari questa volta potremmo aprire la nostra casa a un bambino più grande… uno che fa più fatica a trovare una famiglia, che ha davvero _bisogno_ di una come la nostra.”

“Wow,” disse Kurt, pensando a quella possibilità. “Non ci avevo mai pensato, prima. Insomma, molti di quei bambini più grandi sono stati in affido… vengono da delle situazioni famigliari difficili. Saremmo pronti ad affrontare una cosa del genere? Avremmo la giusta esperienza per aiutare un bambino così?”

“Kurt, le cose saranno anche al top per noi adesso, ma tu ed io…” ribatté, “abbiamo entrambi percorso una lunga, difficile strada per arrivare qui, rispetto alla nostra situazione da ragazzi. Sappiamo entrambi cosa voglia dire non sentirsi voluti, amati. Come scherzi della natura intrappolati nel nostro corpo – non abbastanza per gli altri. È passato molto tempo, ma io mi ricordo ancora com’era. Quanto era _dura_. Tu no?”

A Kurt non piaceva pensarci spesso, dato che gli sembrava che quella parte della sua vita appartenesse a un’altra persona. Come se fosse stata un film che aveva visto o una vecchia serie televisiva. Ma ovviamente era ancora tutto lì, dentro di lui, sotto a tutto il gusto favoloso e la sicurezza in sé. La morte di sua madre quando era stato così piccolo aveva lasciato cicatrici che non sarebbero mai scomparse davvero. Lei non aveva voluto lasciarlo, ma l’impressione di essere stato abbandonato era comunque stata presente. Era stato preso in giro, tormentato dai bulli e ostracizzato per la maggior parte della sua infanzia e adolescenza, sebbene le cose avessero cominciato a migliorare nella seconda metà delle superiori. E, naturalmente, benché gli avesse perdonato tutto, c’era quello che era successo con Dave all’inizio del suo terzo anno. Allora aveva davvero temuto per la propria sicurezza, addirittura per la propria vita. Certo, c’erano persone che avevano sopportato di peggio rispetto a lui, crescendo, ma il suo percorso non si poteva di certo definire una passeggiata. Come neanche quello di suo marito.

“Sì, mi ricordo,” rispose. “Abbiamo entrambi superato molti ostacoli e abbiamo avuto delle persone al nostro fianco ad aiutarci, così che potessimo essere degli adulti felici e sicuri in noi stessi. Magari potremmo essere noi quelle persone per qualcun altro.”

“Ti amo, Kurt,” disse, avvicinandoglisi per un breve bacio. “Qualunque cosa sia o diventi la nostra famiglia, il nostro amore ne sarà sempre il centro. A prescindere da quello che accadrà.”

“Le famiglie cambiano di continuo,” concordò lui. “Ma hai ragione: quella è l’unica cosa che rimarrà sempre la stessa. Ti amo anch’io, Dave.” Prese il bicchiere e l’inclinò verso il suo, facendoli tintinnare. “Alla nostra famiglia,” intonò.

“Alla nostra famiglia,” gli fece eco Dave. Bevvero entrambi un sorso, poi tornarono ad accoccolarsi l’uno contro l’altro sul divano, circondati dal pacifico silenzio della loro casa.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Okay, in molti sapranno già cos’è un _cupcake_ , ma meglio prevenire che curare. Un _cupcake_ è molto simile a un muffin per dimensioni e tipo d’impasto, ma di solito è molto più dolce ed è caratterizzato dalla glassa che ne ricopre la cima (che è piatta, non a fungo come quella dei muffin). Okay, tutto qua. ^__^ [Fonte](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cupcake).

2 – Noticina sul testo originale. Dave dice che le gemelle non saranno più _babies_ , e Kurt le chiama _toddlers_. La prima parola si riferisce ai bimbi piccoli che ancora non sanno camminare, mentre la seconda viene da _to toddle_ , che vuol dire ‘fare i primi passi’, ‘camminare con passo incerto’ e definisce proprio la camminata dei bambini quando stanno imparando.


End file.
